


My Gothic Life

by IbitsuAkane



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Coma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Goth - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Reference to Drugs, Romance, Yaoi, character point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: They could handle it, handle the up-coming graduation. Handle the idea of leaving one of their own in elementary. Handle breaking a few hearts. Handle the douche Mike Makowski. Handle the threat of some killer who is out to hurt them. They could handle all of that.What Michael, Henrietta and Firkle couldn't handle was the idea of saying goodbye to Pete.





	1. Any Other Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of South Park.

**~ Michael's POV ~** 

If it's one thing I hate in my daily crappy life, it's school mornings! I sat up in my bed turning off my phone's alarm, I then began my morning routine, I walked into the bathroom across my bedroom turning the shower on while I use personal needs. Going under the water it felt lovely feeling the stinging sensation of scalding water burn my skin, I find it the best way to wake up in the morning, quickly I washed my body and hair then turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the steam off the mirror looking at my reflection. My body had become slender though I had developed some muscles in my shoulders and upper arms. My face had become more attractive or at least what the girls who tried to ask me out had said and my hair had become less curly which appealed me. It had become a habit to look in the mirror during my morning routine.

I walked back into my bedroom enjoying the darkness, unlike Henrietta's room my room is the sort of blackness where you can put a hand in front of your face and still can't see it. I lived in this sort of darkness nearly all my life so it's not hard to get used to. I towelled dry my hair with an extra towel before dumping it on my floor and going towards my draws choosing a long sleeved, buttoned shirt and black jeans. Moving towards my desk, I packed my books into my backpack and grabbed my trench coat from my chair, I walked out of my room and locking it before walking to the stairs and listening for any movements to indicate my step-mom was a wake. I hated her with every fibre of my being, I didn't need another so called parental figure in my life, she didn't give me this so-called life and she does not need to add anything to it. I heard movements from downstairs which meant I had to run out of the house because I certainly didn't want to start a stupid conversation with her about my future over breakfast.

Slamming the front door behind me I felt the chilly air hit me, sometimes South Park was a little too airy for me but then again, it's still early in the morning. I walked to my car and started the engine, waiting for the heater to start I checked my phone, it was still early to go to school however it was my responsibility to pick everyone up since I have my driver's licence. I noticed two messages from Henrietta and Firkle both announcing they were getting ready, it was a routine to let me know they were both going to school.

Firkle was first to be picked up, it wasn't a long drive however it is a small mountain town, parking up to his house I saw him sitting outside on the porch. He was on his phone which I tutted at and honked to get his attention, I didn't care if it was early or I would wake anyone. Putting his phone in his pocket he ran towards me with his bag in tow, he got into the back since we all knew Henrietta liked being in the front.

"Please remind me why we are actually doing school work this year?" I guess he was in a can't be bothered mood.

"Better grades, a better job, better life away from our parents." Was my only reply.

"Okay, fair enough." Firkle mumbled but I still heard, he knew never to argue with me. Next stop: Henrietta.

This time I pulled into her driveway knowing she will be wanting to get away faster from her mom, I just hope it won't put her into one of her moods this morning, I really didn't need her chattering our ears off this morning. I turned the engine off however left the keys in so we can listen to the music, I always preferred my CDs to radio, too many interruptions. Turning around to look at Firkle I saw him sprawled out, one arm covering his eyes the other draped across his stomach.

"Fuck my life." He said to me after catching me staring at him. It made me give a small smile towards our youngest goth. Firkle and I jumped when we heard the car door open and close, yes, Henrietta is in a mood. As I pulled out of the driveway I saw her mom come to the door most likely looking for Hen.

"What was it this time?" I asked. She was busy looking through her satchel and passing her maths homework to Firkle and looking through her lunch.

"The usual, 'have a good day', 'make sure you eat everything I've packed for you', seriously ticks me off!" I glanced at her.

"Does she still think you've gone anorexic?"

"Yes! Just because I lost all that weight in a short amount of time, girls today try to prove losing weight is hard. It's NOT!" I cringed as she screeched.

"Well you do look good, then again we all do look more attractive as we have grown." Firkle's voice was distant as he concentrated on the homework.

Henrietta chuckled. "Oh yeah, look at all the girls Michael has managed to attract. Too bad though." She was splitting her lunch putting one-half in my bag.

"Yea, yea, too bad I'm gay and already spoken for." I said with disinterest.

 **~ Firkle's POV ~** 

I looked up from the math problems seeing the sombre look on Michael, I and Henrietta gave each other worried glances before looking away. Henrietta turning to look out the window and myself going back to her homework. I didn't mind one bit doing each other's homework, if it was math it was handed to me, English was handed to Michael and mostly any other subject to Henrietta, surprisingly. We all knew if homework was handed to each other in the group they had visited Pete, which in this case Henrietta did last night, things haven't really been the same without him and we all worry and miss him. Since Henrietta had visited she will be telling us at lunch, if Michael visited him then he would tell us straight away, myself though I would bring it up when the time is right. We all knew Michael was most worried since they had been going out for three years now and refuses to give up. I handed back her homework after double checking everything by now we had arrived at school.

 **~ Henrietta's POV ~** 

"We're still meeting up, right?" Firkle asked.

"Yeah, don't worry just because you're not in high school yet doesn't mean we'll forget you Firkle." Firkle nodded and got out of the car, I grabbed hold of my bag, however, glancing at Michael I stopped. He was looking at his phone, I knew he was looking at a picture of Pete, ever since he was hospitalised Michael used a picture of Pete as his screen saver. I sighed at his placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked towards me.

"We all worry and miss him, and I promise to tell you everything at lunch, hopefully, it will cheer you up a little." He nodded, we both exited the car and going into the building, then separating to go to our lockers. Opening my locker, I took off my jacket, I was past the stage of wearing dresses to school though I will do it sometime occasionally, I shoved the jacked into my locker then going through my books for what I needed for classes before lunch.

"Hiya Hen!" I cringed at that stupid cheerful voice.

"You have ten seconds! What?" I didn't bother to give him eye contact.

"Just wondering how Pete was doing, per se." I practically growled at that and turned fully towards him giving him a death glare, he shrunk a little under my stare.

"Don't start Mike, I only know a quarter of what happened, and I know you were involved." I raised my voice at each word, though I was trying very hard to not make a scene.

"Well I, I-I-I-I... I didn't degrade him, I only tried to give him happiness. I don't fully know what happened myself." I gave a frustrated cry.

"That's not what it looked like to me! Every time he came back he looked disturbed each time, he always curled within himself."

"I promise I did nothing to him." I slammed my locker shut and grabbed my bag.

"Don't ever mention him, stay away, Mike." I sighed and prayed to hopefully get through this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting a story on this website so please have patience.  
> Also I'm quite dedicated to writing and I will appreciate anyone who points out mistakes!
> 
> However thank you for giving me a chance.


	2. From School to the Hospital

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I sighed, I am so goddamn bored right now! It's only first period and already I can't stand it, how can anyone concentrate on that so-called teacher with that stupid droning ass voice? Somehow it was a miracle I already knew the subject at hand, but then again, I'm Goth, I do poetry every day. I would storm out and skip the rest of the day, however, I made a promise to Michael and Henrietta to try and stay in class just like them, they are the only people I will make promises as well as Pete. I looked at the clock seeing we still have half an hour of class left, I sunk further down my chair and fished out my sketch pad from my bag, drawing is the only entertainment for this class. After lightly sketching a raven I started to hear an uprising of whispers, knowing this the class has also become bored of the teacher, this is also the time I hear about gossip. If there's one thing you MUST know about me: I HATE gossip! However, seeing how bored I am I listened to whoever was behind me as I still carefully sketched.

"Seriously though, I don't understand how he can be cute and hot at the same time?" Oh goody, girl gossip!

"Beats me! But he is also smart that's also a win-win for a good future." The other talked back.

"I'm going to ask him to go with me to Millie's party next weekend since her parents are gone."

"Oh my gosh! We will have to dress you up, we'll go to the mall after school." This is the point where I turn off, I hate those type of girls. All boobs and no brain. I knew who they were talking about, heck all girls talk about!

Ike Broflovski.

I can tell he will be a jock once we get to high school, but already he was the centre of girl's attention, I can just about hold back my puke cause I myself have fallen for him myself. I felt lucky though because of my pride, I will refuse to try my chances with. It took me awhile to accept I was bisexual but ever since Michael asked Pete out I slowly complied to myself. While being lost in my thoughts I noticed a small note on my desk with my name written on, I took a small look around the room seeing people discussing with each other, no one looked suspicious, so I couldn't catch anyone out with my death glares. Roughly I grabbed hold of the note and unfolded it, reading the neat hand writing.

'I think you're cute, think maybe I have a chance?'

If this is some joke, I am not laughing! I take another look around the room, nothing! I sigh and grab the note scrunching in it up and throwing it across the room, it landed perfectly in the bin. I am not someone who can be easily pranked and I'm NOT dating material. I sketched until the end of class with myself being the first out, I seriously need a smoke!

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

Sport is not my favourite class, never has, never will! I prefer it back in elementary where we always made up excuses to ditch it, but high school is different. Especially our teacher, unless you were dying in front of her feet, she always took no for an answer. What makes it worse for this class is she is very fond of soccer and basketball, today is basketball and oh joy does the girls want to involve me! I hate it when they think like that, they think just because I am different that doesn't make me any less of who I am, I don't argue with that logic, however, I have given clues for years for them to understand I want no part in their games. At this moment in time, I am stood on the spot with my arms crossed watching the rest playing this conformist game.

"Hey Hen, come on!" I cringed at the cheer in the voice.

"No thanks." I replied as kindly as could.

"Aww come on, you look bored." Yes, bored of you trying to get me to play. "I know next match we'll let you try to get the ball first, that way you won't be left out!" That is, it I don't care what that stupid teacher says to my parents, besides the promise of not skipping with my friends, I am not learning anything once we leave school that involves sports! I can be doing my history project right now and that's what I am going to do. Pushing whatever her name is away I stormed out and headed towards the locker room getting changed into my lovely black clothes, after grabbing my satchel, I walked out and headed toward the field and sat down under the bleachers starting on my history project with the help of my phone.

"Seriously Larry, you do look out for our leader?" Oh, that makes everything better, fucking vamps!

"I know, he doesn't deserve the torment especially with what happened this morning." Even better listening to their conversation about Mike and me this morning, how can it get any better?

"When are you gonna ask him out, Larry? I know you've had a crush on him since the vamp fashion had started." What is it with high school romance?

"I don't know, I guess once he has his info about that Goth in the hospital." Larry replied rather coolly.

"Does anyone know what happened to make him go over board?" I started to pack my stuff away.

"No, no one does. I have heard of rumours but that is it rumours."

"I heard his psychotic boyfriend did it cause he wasn't getting enough satisfaction." Another said.

"Could be cause he was hanging with our leader of darkness, so basically, that was cheating on his boyfriend." I heard rounds of agreement from that statement, I had heard enough.

"He was better off with us than that stupid little goth band, in my opinion...-"

"What about your opinion?" I quickly interrupted, all I got was silence from them with frightened looks.

"Nothing just enjoying quietness." Larry finally spoke up, I had always hated him since he was Mike's right-hand man.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave rumours alone since nothing is really true and keep your mouths shut about others who you have no knowledge about."

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I don't really mind any classes I have, the only thing that annoys me in class are vamps, conformists and teachers who should not have been hired. At this moment in time, I have this stupid vamp at the back of me pestering me, vamps have too bigger egos thinking they can over take Goths. Leaning on my hand I carried on with my assignment, it was fair easy, and I was working through it quite easily, I would have been finished if it weren't for this stupid vamp annoying me.

"What's the point in goths when the vamp is way better?! We are spiritual towards nature, have dark poetry, listen to better bands and have better twilight romances. Then look what you have coffee, cancer sticks and a world where love doesn't exist." I finally finished and placed the assignment on the teacher's desk like we were told to do, sitting back down I had planned to text Henrietta knowing she would skip the gym, though I and Firkle don't mind, however that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with this vamp. "You know Michael I never really knew placing boyfriends in the hospital was part of the goth fashion." That struck a nerve, quite badly.

I quickly stood up and with full force, I punched the vamp knocking a tooth out, he fell back from his desk hitting another desk behind him. Before the teacher could do anything, I walked out of the classroom, at least I got my work done before hand. Since I knew the drill my teacher would have contacted the principal, so I might as well head there and get it over with. Walking into the office I surprisingly saw Henrietta already sat up at the desk with her arms crossed, closing the door I sat down as we both wanted to know the principal was out looking for me.

"Let me guess, you punched a douche vamp." She started.

"Yeah, what about you? Shouted at the gym teacher again." I said with some amusement hinted in my voice.

"No, I also punched a vamp kid. Actually, no scratch that I punched Larry in front of the other vamps." That really did put a shocked expression on my face, Henrietta was always good at winning things with her death glares and shouting or arguing but never has she done violence without the rest of us.

"Seriously?" She nodded at me.

"Pete has been in a coma for two years now and he is the centred gossip in the Vamps, it really pisses me off." I sighed.

"It does to all of us." I said to her.

♱††♱††♱

We both walked to the back of school through a small garden nobody ever really visits, we saw Firkle already sat underneath the tree where we hang out. As usual, he was sketching which sort of questions how long he has been there.

"Hope you haven't skipped." I started sitting next him, with Henrietta sitting in front of us.

"No but you guys are a little late. I became a bit scared when I was the first one here."

"We both were sent to the principal for punching some vamps." Henrietta said.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

Firkle gave each of us an impressed look which soon turned to a small pout since he wasn't there to see it. He put away his book and both boys had their attention towards me, I knew I better start explaining.

"Well I went to visit Pete last night, there is no change in his condition. However, I had overheard a couple of doctors talking, as we all know Pete's parents practically abandoned him when we left elementary. The only thing we know is they are still paying bills for the trailer from child support, well they were talking about you, Michael." They both leaned over a little more. "Since you will be eighteen in three months they are going to let you decide for Pete until his parents show."

"Really?" I nodded at him.

"That's great news." Firkle replied.

"Yes, it is as long as you decide to either go to a college close by South Park or have a job to pay for his stay in the hospital. However, I'm still happy to pay using my parent's money to keep Pete there, they still don't know and haven't caught on but it's for a good cause plus they have no use for it." I love to do anything to piss them off.

"Thanks, Hen." I smirked.

"Well it is Friday, let's all go and visit him tonight. All we've done is visit him individually, so let's all go and see him." We all agreed.

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I sighed, I am so goddamn bored right now! It's only first period and already I can't stand it, how can anyone concentrate on that so-called teacher with that stupid droning ass voice? Somehow it was a miracle I already knew the subject at hand, but then again, I'm Goth, I do poetry every day. I would storm out and skip the rest of the day, however, I made a promise to Michael and Henrietta to try and stay in class just like them, they are the only people I will make promises as well as Pete. I looked at the clock seeing we still have half an hour of class left, I sunk further down my chair and fished out my sketch pad from my bag, drawing is the only entertainment for this class. After lightly sketching a raven I started to hear an uprising of whispers, knowing this the class has also become bored of the teacher, this is also the time I hear about gossip. If there's one thing you MUST know about me: I HATE gossip! However, seeing how bored I am I listened to whoever was behind me as I still carefully sketched.

"Seriously though, I don't understand how he can be cute and hot at the same time?" Oh goody, girl gossip!

"Beats me! But he is also smart that's also a win-win for a good future." The other talked back.

"I'm going to ask him to go with me to Millie's party next weekend since her parents are gone."

"Oh my gosh! We will have to dress you up, we'll go to the mall after school." This is the point where I turn off, I hate those type of girls. All boobs and no brain. I knew who they were talking about, heck all girls talk about!

Ike Broflovski.

I can tell he will be a jock once we get to high school, but already he was the centre of girlâ€™s attention, I can just about hold back my puke cause I myself have fallen for him myself. I felt lucky though because of my pride, I will refuse to try my chances with. It took me awhile to accept I was bisexual but ever since Michael asked Pete out I slowly complied to myself. While being lost in my thoughts I noticed a small note on my desk with my name written on, I took a small look around the room seeing people discussing with each other, no one looked suspicious, so I couldn't catch anyone out with my death glares. Roughly I grabbed hold of the note and unfolded it, reading the neat hand writing.

'I think you're cute, think maybe I have a chance?'

If this is some joke, I am not laughing! I take another look around the room, nothing! I sigh and grab the note scrunching in it up and throwing it across the room, it landed perfectly in the bin. I am not someone who can be easily pranked and I'm NOT dating material. I sketched until the end of class with myself being the first out, I seriously need a smoke!

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

Sport is not my favourite class, never has, never will! I prefer it back in elementary where we always made up excuses to ditch it, but high school is different. Especially our teacher, unless you were dying in front of her feet, she always took no for an answer. What makes it worse for this class is she is very fond of soccer and basketball, today is basketball and oh joy does the girls want to involve me! I hate it when they think like that, they think just because I am different that doesn't make me any less of who I am, I don't argue with that logic, however, I have given clues for years for them to understand I want no part in their games. At this moment in time, I am stood on the spot with my arms crossed watching the rest playing this conformist game.

"Hey Hen, come on!" I cringed at the cheer in the voice.

"No thanks." I replied as kindly as could.

"Aww come on, you look bored." Yes, bored of you trying to get me to play. "I know next match we'll let you try to get the ball first, that way you won't be left out!" That is, it I don't care what that stupid teacher says to my parents, besides the promise of not skipping with my friends, I am not learning anything once we leave school that involves sports! I can be doing my history project right now and that's what I am going to do. Pushing whatever her name is away I stormed out and headed towards the locker room getting changed into my lovely black clothes, after grabbing my satchel, I walked out and headed toward the field and sat down under the bleachers starting on my history project with the help of my phone.

"Seriously Larry, you do look out for our leader?" Oh, that makes everything better, fucking vamps!

"I know, he doesn't deserve the torment especially with what happened this morning." Even better listening to their conversation about Mike and me this morning, how can it get any better?

"When are you gonna ask him out, Larry? I know you've had a crush on him since the vamp fashion had started." What is it with high school romance?

"I don't know, I guess once he has his info about that Goth in the hospital." Larry replied rather coolly.

"Does anyone know what happened to make him go over board?" I started to pack my stuff away.

"No, no one does. I have heard of rumours but that is it rumours."

"I heard his psychotic boyfriend did it cause he wasn't getting enough satisfaction." Another said.

"Could be cause he was hanging with our leader of darkness, so basically, that was cheating on his boyfriend." I heard rounds of agreement from that statement, I had heard enough.

"He was better off with us than that stupid little goth band, in my opinion...-"

"What about your opinion?" I quickly interrupted, all I got was silence from them with frightened looks.

"Nothing just enjoying quietness." Larry finally spoke up, I had always hated him since he was Mike's right-hand man.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave rumours alone since nothing is really true and keep your mouths shut about others who you have no knowledge about."

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I don't really mind any classes I have, the only thing that annoys me in class are vamps, conformists and teachers who should not have been hired. At this moment in time, I have this stupid vamp at the back of me pestering me, vamps have too bigger egos thinking they can over take Goths. Leaning on my hand I carried on with my assignment, it was fair easy, and I was working through it quite easily, I would have been finished if it weren't for this stupid vamp annoying me.

"What's the point in goths when the vamp is way better?! We are spiritual towards nature, have dark poetry, listen to better bands and have better twilight romances. Then look what you have coffee, cancer sticks and a world where love doesn't exist." I finally finished and placed the assignment on the teacher's desk like we were told to do, sitting back down I had planned to text Henrietta knowing she would skip the gym, though I and Firkle don't mind, however that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with this vamp. "You know Michael I never really knew placing boyfriends in the hospital was part of the goth fashion." That struck a nerve, quite badly.

I quickly stood up and with full force, I punched the vamp knocking a tooth out, he fell back from his desk hitting another desk behind him. Before the teacher could do anything, I walked out of the classroom, at least I got my work done before hand. Since I knew the drill my teacher would have contacted the principal, so I might as well head there and get it over with. Walking into the office I surprisingly saw Henrietta already sat up at the desk with her arms crossed, closing the door I sat down as we both wanted to know the principal was out looking for me.

"Let me guess, you punched a douche vamp." She started.

"Yeah, what about you? Shouted at the gym teacher again." I said with some amusement hinted in my voice.

"No, I also punched a vamp kid. Actually, no scratch that I punched Larry in front of the other vamps." That really did put a shocked expression on my face, Henrietta was always good at winning things with her death glares and shouting or arguing but never has she done violence without the rest of us.

"Seriously?" She nodded at me.

"Pete has been in a coma for two years now and he is the centred gossip in the Vamps, it really pisses me off." I sighed.

"It does to all of us." I said to her.

♱††♱††♱

We both walked to the back of school through a small garden nobody ever really visits, we saw Firkle already sat underneath the tree where we hang out. As usual, he was sketching which sort of questions how long he has been there.

"Hope you haven't skipped." I started sitting next him, with Henrietta sitting in front of us.

"No but you guys are a little late. I became a bit scared when I was the first one here."

"We both were sent to the principal for punching some vamps." Henrietta said.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

Firkle gave each of us an impressed look which soon turned to a small pout since he wasn't there to see it. He put away his book and both boys had their attention towards me, I knew I better start explaining.

"Well I went to visit Pete last night, there is no change in his condition. However, I had overheard a couple of doctors talking, as we all know Pete's parents practically abandoned him when we left elementary. The only thing we know is they are still paying bills for the trailer from child support, well they were talking about you, Michael." They both leaned over a little more. "Since you will be eighteen in three months they are going to let you decide for Pete until his parents show."

"Really?" I nodded at him.

"That's great news." Firkle replied.

"Yes, it is as long as you decide to either go to a college close by South Park or have a job to pay for his stay in the hospital. However, I'm still happy to pay using my parent's money to keep Pete there, they still don't know and haven't caught on but it's for a good cause plus they have no use for it." I love to do anything to piss them off.

"Thanks, Hen." I smirked.

"Well it is Friday, let's all go and visit him tonight. All we've done is visit him individually, so let's all go and see him." We all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update regularly.... hopefully.  
> Also ♱††♱††♱ means time skip.


	3. Upon the Hospital Bed

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I was constantly tapping my finger against the steering wheel as both myself and Henrietta waited inside my car for Firkle, the school has been out for fifteen minutes now. I sighed as I listened to Henrietta's rambling, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"I swear I will murder the teacher who has got him in detention..." To be honest, I don't think it is detention, Firkle always text us when he got in trouble, but we will always wait for him. This was the seventh time she tried to contact him since I had nothing else better to do I turned on my CD player in the car and listened to the Cure.

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

The bell had ringed fifteen minutes ago however that wasn't my main concern, I had gotten another note today which said to meet this 'someone' at my locker. Since I had to already go there I figured to wait for a little bit. However, this waiting turned to fifteen minutes, enough is enough, picking myself up from leaning on my locker I grabbed my bag and started walking down the corridor, I hate those sort of jokes, I only gave them a chance since it was the same note written again, however, I will not be fooled once again.

Fool me once shame on you.

"Firkle, wait!" I turned to come face to face with Ike Broflovski, red face and panting.

"Yes."

"Sorry I'm late I had to try and convince my brother that I would be fine walking home." I dropped my bag feeling its heaviness. "And, umm, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Millie's party next weekend. You don't have to if you don't want but I thought it would be nice." I may not pursue what I wanted however if a chance was brought to me I usually would go for it. Pete taught me that.

"Like a date?" However, I would try to make sure about my chances. Ike's eyes lit up a little as I questioned that.

"Well... yeah if it's okay with you?" I narrowed my eyes a little, searching his face for any indication that this was a prank.

"Fine but don't expect me to be social." With that, I walked away from him putting my bag back on my shoulder. I felt a little insecure at this moment, but a chance is a chance, I may have to talk to Henrietta about this.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you, was it a detention? Just tell me which teacher and I will murder them; did they take away your phone as well?" Geez, Henrietta is already off her head and Firkle has only opened the car door.

"Calm down mom, I'll tell you about it later." Henrietta quickly shut up as he said that. Firkle only called Henrietta mom when he wanted a private talk with her. I started the car and we drove towards the hospital. "So why did the two of you punch some vamps?" He started.

"For some reason Pete is still the centre of gossip in their clique, I overheard them when skipping gym and god the rumours they were talking about. I punched Larry by the way." Sometimes I don't mind listening to the two of them.

"Larry? Vampir's little fag? Nice one Hen." Firkle cheered.

"Yeah, but back to the rumours, for some reason, they have made up a rumour of Michael being the one to put Pete in the hospital." She started again.

"Really?" I and Hen hummed. "Oh great, something else for them to use only for use to throw back."

"Not surprising, I mean Mike was getting a little too close to Pete. He always invited him out but times when he came back to us he looked uncomfortable and hurt." I grabbed hold of the wheel a little too hard at remembering those times, Pete came back and refused my touch, he curled into a ball at times.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did do something, if evidence was ever found that it was any of them then I will happily head to prison for what I am willing to do to them." I smiled at Firkle's enthusiasm.

"We all would Firkle." I finally spoke up.

♱††♱††♱

"Name?" Ever since we, (I myself), visit Pete this receptionist has a somewhat crush on me.

"Peter Dylan Garcia" I answered.

"Ah yes, room 666. Do you want me to show you?" She fluttered her fake eyelashes at me, typical.

"No thank you ever so much" She giggled at me, guess she didn't know sarcasm.

"And that is practically the example of what my mom what's me to become, a stupid Britney wannabe." Henrietta announced as we took the lift, Firkle instantly agreeing with her, I was silent all the way.

Walking into his room my heart dropped at the sight, he was hooked to monitors for his heart and brain waves, an IV hooked into his arm, and a breathing mask was placed on him. I smiled seeing a black blanket draped over him, I guess that was Firkle's doing from the last time he visited. Firkle learned at the end of the bed as Henrietta and myself sat at either side of him, grabbing his hand I saw his nails had been repainted black, that must be Henrietta's doing. Sounds, smells and touch was recommended to us in hope Pete will react, so far nothing in physical however from the monitors he does react mentally.

"It's been so long since we have been all together, it feels natural. Everything falls in sync." Henrietta broke the silence.

"It has a better atmosphere even if Pete isn't awake." It does it feels lovely just being together, though I guess it was my fault for bringing everyone together starting the goth clique in South Park.

_I sat down at the back of the school, I hate it here, this town, this school, this world. My parents decided to stay here for a while since it's quiet and small, we travelled around America and for the most part, I'm home schooled with only going to school when the trailer had broken down. My mom loved to coddle me, and my dad couldn't care less as long as he had money to spare and his wife by his side, my mom was spoilt by him only giving her what she wanted and biting at me when I refused to see her reasoning. I sat down on the floor as loneliness became my companion, at school I was the isolated kid who never spoke and it's true, I haven't spoken a word since I actually learned to talk. I sighed pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face, I know no one will do anything as they know not to talk to me, not even those dumb teachers. I suddenly felt a presence nearby, looking up I saw a boy a little older than me looking between me and the surroundings, he was dressed in all black something I never see in fashion today. He looked new to the school._

_"It's quite dark out here, isolated too. A lovely place to hang out without the trouble of anyone else coming out here." His voice was a tiny bit deeper for a seven-year-old._

♱††♱††♱

_Soon it became a habit for him to follow me around, it was quite odd, nobody has ever paid this much attention to me except my mom. I welcomed the attention instead of pushing it away, it scared me. What was also nice about him following me was that it wasn't the lost puppy type, I don't know what it is, but it feels like curiosity, the type where interests lie. I suddenly felt insecure._

 "His dye is fading, it's pinker now. Plus, his roots are showing." He always had a habit of playing with someone's hair mostly Pete's because he had a natural black hair out of all of us. Mine was a blackish brown, Henrietta and Firkle dyed theirs, Henrietta uses to have ash brown hair while Firkle was a brownish red. It's hard to imagine their natural hair colour now.

"Yeah, do you remember when you turned up with freshly dyed hair for the time and I was so interested that I tried to do it myself." We chuckled a little. "Turned out you had it done professionally and I got stains all over myself." Trust Firkle to do something like that.

"I remember I had to help you clean it all off when we got back though you did a good job on your hair for the first time." Trust Henrietta to give tips.

  _A couple weeks later I learned his name was Michael, by then I also saw how close we were becoming. I liked his company, the times he would meet me at my locker since I couldn't reach it properly, I don't know why but they decided to give a four-year-old a top locker. The other times he always volunteered to be my partner in class or the other times where we sat at the back of school during breaks and I listened to him talk. It was the first time in years that I felt like I wanted to talk to back to him, how I wanted him to know things about myself, it soon became a strong need._

_"I was looking through some magazines that we get sometimes in the mail and one of them actually peaked my interests. It was something called goth, it had black fashion and like a dark world, practically how I live now. I'm going to do more research since nearly everyone here are practically conformists and I don't want to be a part of them, what about you?" I shrugged but sounded right, I don't want to be like the others, I prefer to be in the background._

_"You have to talk sometime, though I am happy to have someone to listen to me for once. At least give me your name, is that hard?" Maybe. The bell rang so we both got up and headed inside, were about to go spate ways since I had go see Mr Mackay but on a whim, I stopped him._

_"Dylan." I quickly said before leaving. Dylan was actually my middle name, but it's never used, however, Michael asked for my name so a name I gave him._

_He hasn't quite earned my trust yet._

 "Well we better get going, visiting times are nearly over." I announced, standing up from my seat. Henrietta stood and placed a gentle kiss on Pete's forehead, Firkle soothing his covers before both leaving the room. I looked at the monitors and machines before bending down and touching foreheads with my boyfriend, I also gently placed a kiss before silently leaving the room.

♱††♱††♱

His friends had left for some time before a doctor came in to check on Pete daily, looking at the machines and checking them he never noticed the twitching from Pete's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I'm hopeful.


	4. Disagreements

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Okay, I'll see you Sunday, if not sooner," I said as both Henrietta and Firkle got out of the car both staying at her house tonight.

"I hope sooner, fucking family dinner's, I totally hate them. Don't be surprised if I come to yours unexpected, most stupid ass idea ever!" I smiled as I heard her rambles from the door being closed. I turned to Firkle who gave me a doubtful look, he came round to my side as I turned down my window.

"Sure, you won't stay the night?" He asked.

"Don't worry, besides I need to finish my small piles of homework. I'll see you whenever." To be honest I just want some alone time.

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I stepped away from the car and watched he drove done the street I felt worried as he always wanted to be alone after seeing Pete, it was visit, report and leave. I followed Hen into her house, I walked upstairs as she was bombarded by her mom with questions, her bedroom was comforting to walk into as I flopped face forward onto her bed. I had no idea how I was going to explain my small crush of Ike and how he asked me out, hell, how was Michael going to take it? I had a vague idea, Michael would call me a traitor and won't allow me to come back, he always had abandonment issues as we had fully confirmed when Stan Marsh left our clique. Soon I felt fatigue wash over me and I dozed a little. I suddenly jumped when I felt a hand on my back.

"Sorry." I sighed as Henrietta sat next to me. "So, tell me, what happened back in school?" Oh boy.

"Well it started in first period, someone placed a note on my desk saying I was cute. I thought it was a cruel joke, so I threw it away, however, in last period I got another note. I knew it was the same person because of the handwriting, it asked me to meet them at my locker since I had to go to my locker anyway I decided to amuse myself and wait. After waiting for like fifteen minutes I got up and walked away however I was stopped by Ike Broflovski." I mumbled this into one of her pillows with the hope she couldn't hear me, which was no use.

"What did he want?" By now she was using her 'mother tone' on me, she has done it to all of us. She was also rubbing my back which was more comforting.

"He asked me on a date to this party next weekend." I explained with some hesitation. "I have had a small crush on Ike for some time now, but I never went for it, so when he asked me I said yes." By now I had sat up a little on my elbows.

"Just be careful at the party then, don't want some drunkard trying to have his way with you." I smiled a little, some acceptance then. I lied back down feeling her playing with my hair.

"How do I explain this to Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"You know he doesn't like hanging with conformists." I saw her smile a little.

"Firkle times have changed, Michael tolerates a lot of things now and you know how our happiness means many things to him. I bet you the only thing he will say to you is if anyone lays a finger on you they are dead. I promise you." I curled up to her.

What did I do to deserve such a family?

**~ Michael's POV ~**

Getting out of the car I felt sick as I walked down the path to the trailers, I spotted Pete's trailer in view. I walked up to the place, slowly opening the door, I walked inside feeling even sicker. I turned on the light seeing nothing out of the ordinary, some magazines were on the coffee table, a coffee bag left on the counter. Stepping inside I noticed I stood on a small pile of letters and other various things from the post, I picked it all up and sat down having a small look through. Some were bills however I knew his parents still paid for the trailer, a few uninteresting magazines that are always thrown away, I grabbed everything and dumped it in the bin. I then stared at the bedroom door feeling, even more, sicker if that was possible, my feet basically had a mind of their own as I walked towards the door.

Opening the door, I saw a dreadful sight, pillows were missing from the bed, the quilt was ripped in places covering the door, I also saw patches of blood stains around the room. It hurt to think of Pete's suffering, I always came to the trailer to keep it clean however I cannot find myself to clean his bedroom. I have never touched it since he's been hospitalised, I can't but it's been two years now, I know Pete will soon wake up and he will want to forget about anything that happened. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed hold of the quilt and threw it out of the bedroom, it can be easily replaced, I then turned on the light so I could fully concentrate. I remade the bed putting the sheet back on the mattress, I looked around trying to find the pillows however I found none, I hummed. I decided to leave that till last, I took my coat off and rolled up my sleeves deciding to clean up the bloodstains. It took half an hour to finish the bloodstains, not to mention the ones in the bathroom, the room looked just as it was. Pete didn't have much cash to redecorate but I felt optimistic because we were so close to finishing school, I have hope he can move in with me.

I started to look around for the pillows I still didn't find them as I cleaned up, then again, I am quite crap when comes to finding things I don't really consider important. I looked through the tiny cupboard and searched the rest of the trailer but couldn't find them, I walked back into the bedroom and briskly stopped spotting something white under the bed. I mentally kicked myself for not looking under there and lo and behold there they are. Reaching out I grabbed both pillows, however having hold of them I felt something inside, I pressed the pillows down a little harder hearing a crinkle sound. Sitting down on the bed I reached inside the case and pulled out piles of folded pieces of paper, I did the same with the other pillow getting the exact same though seeing through the parchment it looked like Pete had purposely put them in two piles. One with Black ink, the other in blue. Walking over towards my coat I put the piles separately in each of my coat pockets before finishing up around the trailer.

Walking back to my car I felt a big weight being lifted off my shoulders as I wouldn't have to see the mess in his bedroom or bathroom when I visit again, reaching into my pockets though I felt a somewhat weight fall back onto my shoulders. Something was wrong with these letters, I knew that much. I checked the time, it was half past twelve, Shit! Another thing I hate about my step-mom is she will force my dad to stay up until I come home, I growled as I slammed the car door shut. Oh, how I cannot wait! Soon reaching my home, I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Michael? Michael! Where have you been?" Why the hell did she have to have a loud voice?

"Places." I started walking towards the stairs before my dad stopped me.

"Now Michael we must talk about this, come on into the dining room. Your mom cooked lasagne." I grumbled and mumbled about how she isn't my mom, as I sat down at the table. Dad sat next down in front of me while 'mom' put a plate of lasagne on the table for me. I already ate back at the hospital, so I want hungry, thankfully because I knew where this conversation was going.

"Now Michael we all know you disappear with your friends and that's okay, it's good to have a social life. However, we are concerned about your education, you need to give yourself time for studying and your homework." Another thing is they never pay attention if they did they would have noticed I have good top grades.

"We just want what's best for your future, soon you will be leaving going to college and hopefully having a good job. And the right girl will come along, and you will then have a family, I do hope to be a grandfather know." Such pathetic dreams dad.

"I refuse to have any of that. We have this conversation and I will always tell you I don't want that, I already have plans for my family and nothing will stop me!" I cried out.

"Michael, you need to stop with this make belief family with your friends, I have talked that young girl's father and he disapproves of you hanging out with her, you are setting a bad example. Smoking, drinking it's all bad, I wouldn't be surprised if you are doing drugs." I scowled at her, I stood up from the table and taking a deep breath.

"Please excuse me while I quietly walk out of your lives." I always said this when I get mad at them, I knew they hated it when I said that. I headed to Henrietta's house.

♱††♱††♱

"You know you can just walk right in." I stepped into her house.

" Says you unlocking the door. I can magically walk through it." I whispered back to her as everyone was asleep.

"Had a fight with your parents?"

"Somewhat, I listened to them of what they disapprove and stormed out." Okay, I was sugar coating it. Walking into her bedroom I saw Firkle half asleep on her bed, I smiled a little as she placed herself back on the bed with Firkle's head in her lap. As she soothed him back to sleep I sat next to the bed feeling tired, once Firkle went back to sleep I started up a conversation.

"So, what got him upset or is it strictly a mother and son talk?" I said.

"He got a note from an admirer, Ike Broflovski, he asked him for a date to some party next weekend." I hummed and leaned on the bed more, I wasn't too sure about this.

"Did he accept?" I asked with a warning tone.

"He told me has had a small crush on him for a while now, so yes he did accept." I'm not sure. "What is really is getting him upset is your disappointment in him." I looked at her, what does she mean by that.

"I don't understand." She sent me a warning glare.

"How about all those times when we were little, 'look at his clothes', 'we can't hang out with those posers', 'there all conformists'. Do these rings any bells?" I sighed, of course, he would be scared.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked after a minute pause.

"Tomorrow I have told him to tell you that he has a date at a party and he will be going, you are going to reply saying that it is okay, and you wish him luck." I can't back down from her order, sometimes I hate it when she uses that mother tone with me but it does the job.

"Okay, I won't stop him. However, you aren't the only one that's over protective." She nodded to me, we both settled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me!


	5. First Meeting

**~ Michael's POV ~**

*BANG*

I awoke and jumped at the sound, quickly looking around wondering where the hell I was, I slowly noticed through my sleepy daze I was in Henrietta's room. Lifting myself up a little from the floor I saw a Blue Tick Coonhound puppy in the room sniffing around the room, I saw he had knocked off a small pile of books on her floor. Odd.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" I saw Henrietta carefully move Firkle's head from her lap before moving off the bed before taking the dog out of the room. I saw Firkle rubbing his eyes, smearing his makeup, he was still half a sleep. Gently I moved onto the bed as my back was aching from falling asleep while leaning on the bed, Firkle snuggled up to me falling back asleep, out of all of us it was Pete and Firkle who were heat leeches when they slept.

"Since when did you get a dog?" I asked her quietly as she came back.

"I don't, my stupid little brother is dog sitting for people around South Park when they go away on holidays." I hummed and let down feeling the ache in my back ease a little. She came back onto the bed going on the other side of Firkle, I never thought I would find peace like this.

Closing my eyes many things crossed my mind as I thought of many things before falling back asleep.

_I watched through the car window of the many houses as we passed them by, I also saw people, everything here was too cheery. The houses, the people, the cars, the shops, I can see why Dad wanted to move here and grow a family. However, my mom wanted a very high life as she called it, they fought over it for a week and the answer was soon sorted as a divorce. What has me pissed off is I was thrown into the middle of it all and they didn't even fight for me, shows how much I am cared for. Love: I thought they had that, serves me right. There's no such thing, it's just a word._

_"Well Michael, what do think of this place?" I just ignored him, I have been ignoring my dad for weeks now. I heard him sighing at my silence. "You can't stay mad at me forever, I know this is hard for you, but it will get better..." I just blanked him out._ _"Well here we are." He announced._

_I got out of the car, slamming the door shut knowing it would piss dad off, I saw the moving van in front of the car already bringing boxes inside. I sighed, might as well check the house out. I took time to look around the house, it was big good, for a couple who wanted a family, in every room I saw the essentials such as a bed and drawers. Dad was a fussy man, so he will be moving things around except my room, he knew how much my privacy meant to me. I was suddenly hit with an idea, he checked to see if dad was downstairs, he was, I quickly walked into my supposed 'room' to see what is already there. A bed, drawers and a desk with a chair. All I needed was the desk and chair then, picking/dragging the desk I moved it over to the master bedroom, ever since the divorce I knew he liked women company. He told me he was looking for the 'one' as he put it word for word, I refuse to make my life like Cinderella._

_I placed the desk where I wanted it in the master bedroom and went downstairs seeing dad moving things in the kitchen, good he was preoccupied. I looked through the many boxes, dad liked to plan things ahead for things like this, after looking through many piles I found what I was looking for. White cover sheets and many different types of paint, grabbing the sheets, I looked through the paints trying to find one that would appeal to me. I found inspiration in black._

 

Coming out of my sleep I felt something licking my face, lifting my head I saw through my haziness it was that bloody dog. Henrietta seriously needs to lock her door, no wonder her mom always barges in or in this case a dog. I pushed the dog onto the floor and turned over to face the other goths seeing their still asleep, I cringed at the brightness of my phone seeing it was only one A.M.

Fuck, it's gonna be one of those long ass nights.

  _South Park Elementary, this is just gonna be like any other school, I tried to comfort myself as I walked inside. Looking around I saw how colourful and happy this place is, I don't understand how everything must be this way. It's all stupid. I walked into the classroom, for once feeling insecure, the teacher spotted me and gave me a cheerful smile. Oh God, she is going to treat us as we are in kindergarten instead of talking to a second grader._

_"Okay settle down children, today we have a new student joining our class. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Is she seriously doing this?_

_"Fine. My name is Michael and I have recently moved here in this stupid mountain town." I sighed out while crossing my arms._

_Five minutes later and I was already annoyed, I hate classes where everybody must join in. Two minutes later we were partnered, this was what drove me off the edge, I quickly stood up getting nearly everyone's attention and walked out of the classroom. It's all stupid and a load of bullshit! I wish I can give a proper and only word to describe these people around me. Walking down the hallway I spotted the hallway monitor a little further down, he hasn't noticed me yet which I hoped, however, I need to get away, so I don't get sent back to class. I hated how this school is built, the corridors are like a maze otherwise they are all connected, which means I would get caught either way I turn, the only way to hide is in a classroom. This is gonna be hard, this place is nothing compared to my old school._

_I saw a double door on my right, I'm guessing that would lead to the playground, I was going to debate whether I should go however anywhere is better than class so went for it. I tried to keep myself silent as I closed the door behind me, I was right this led to the playground, there was a couple of equipment such as swings and games like tetherball. I wasn't one for a place like this, I walked around aimlessly having nothing better to do with my time. I looked through my phone seeing the contacts of my last set of 'friends', I decided to delete all of them seeing how I won't be seeing them again, I'm not really the same since my parent's divorce so I knew I wasn't going to make any friends here. I would be lucky to make A friend. Finishing up on my phone I noticed a small entrance way that led to the back of the school, I became intrigued as I made my way over, I never get this feeling unless something special is there. I carried on seeing it was a lot darker back here, I started to like it even more as I saw space and a door leading straight here, I saw a small figure curled up in the corner of the stairs and steel gate. He didn't look to be crying or anything, so I tried to get a better look at him however the only thing I could make out of I'm was his beautiful genuine black hair. I sort of felt jealous._

_He was in a dark grey hoodie with black jeans and converse, I walked a little closer having more of this odd feeling, he must have felt my presence because he lifted his head and looked straight at me. He had the most gorgeous deep dark blue eyes I have ever seen, I tried to avert my gaze, I couldn't help but look, so instead I tried to make polite conversation with him._

_"It's quite dark out here, isolated too. A lovely place to hang out without the trouble of anyone else coming out here."_

♱††♱††♱

_I had to get to know him more, he was so small and quiet, I have never met or seen anyone like him in my life. I feel this strong magnetic pull when I see him around the corridors. I want to get closer to him and I plan to do it. Right now, I'm stuck in class waiting for the teacher to start, I sigh leaning more into my seat feeling boredom and agitation kick in, I knew boredom too well but agitation was a new feeling I'm becoming accustomed to. We all heard knocking on the classroom door, the class turned their attention to a teacher (or what I assumed was) came into the classroom with that same boy._

_"I found him on the corridors, m'kay." With that, he just left. I saw the boy walk to his seat and curl up a little on it, looking around the classroom I saw people gave no interest, no one whispered about him or gave him a look. Even the damn teacher didn't shout at him for not going to class, why?_

_"Okay, today we will work with partners to sort these math problems. First, let me hand out the work sheets then choose a partner to work with." To be honest I feel dumb just listening to her, however, I waited for the paper. People had already started choosing partners as they got the paper, I noticed the boy had his head down as no one paid attention, someone then sat next to me. I already didn't like him just by looking at the guy._

_"Can I help you?" I asked._

_"What's it looks like? We're gonna be partners for the year." He kept sniffing as he talked._

_"And why me?" I asked again through gritted teeth._

_"Well it's you or that stupid quiet kid back there in the corner." My attention turned back to the mysterious boy._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He made a reputation for himself, he never speaks a word, in my opinion, I think he's a mute. Even the teachers here know not to try and talk to him, I even heard rumours that his parents talked to all teachers commanding that he gets his way in the school..." I cut him off by standing up, taking my stuff and sitting next to him, earning stunned looks from everyone. I could not care less!_

♱††♱††♱

_Weeks went by and I somewhat got closer to the boy, he had also warmed up to me also. He gave me eye contact when we started the one-sided conversations, he also allowed me to give him small touches when I wanted his attention. It was odd being around someone I actually wanted to be with, maybe we can do this also out of school, it feels nice to think like that. Right now, we sat at the back of the school with me doing all the talking, as usual, I was explaining this odd fashion to him, after a minute pause I decided to try and talk what I wanted to say to him._

_"You have to talk sometime, though I am happy to have someone to listen to me for once. At least give me your name, is that hard?" He looked away from me looking like he was debating, I felt myself feel hopeful. That soon crashed as the bell rang, we both got up to get to class, we paused a little as we would have split up here, the boy had counselling._

_"Dylan." I looked up seeing him walk quickly and quietly down the hall. Dylan? That's his name? Hell, his voice was cute and soft. I want to hear more!_

_I carried on heading to class, I hated going but at least it will pass the time more quickly, walking inside I noticed people giving me odd stares as I went to sit down. I don't care what people think of me hanging out with Dylan can go back to their Disney lives. After class I stood in front of the school as it was the end of the day, I hoped to spot Dylan before he heads home. Looking up I spotted him the jumped from my spot._

_"Dylan, over here." He recognised me, he looked a little uncomfortable looking around a little like he was searching for something or someone before walking over to me. He nodded his head to me, I learned this was his way of saying hi. "Do you want to come over?" He looked around a little before going to speak to me, I hoped even more._

_"Where is my sweet little boy?" A high pitch voice shrilled. Dylan hid behind me, as a raven-haired woman came into view, she looked dolled up like a model. She was disgusting. She spotted and ran towards up to us pushing me out of the way and squeezing Dylan in a death crushing hug. "Oh, there's my special little boy, did you learn lots? Or did the teachers not listen and leave you to learn at your own pace. My sweet angel!" I felt sick looking at this scene._

_"Umm... Excuse me?" I tried to get her attention._

_"My Pete is an angel when it comes to school, I just know you are smarter than these other silly boys and girls." She scooped him and walked to their car, he looked over her shoulder with sorrowful eyes._

_Pete. It suits him more._

♱††♱††♱

_I spotted Pete the next day, I saw him with his head down looking about ready to cry, I walked up to him grabbing hold of his chin getting his attention. He looked up to me his eyes glazy of tears, I pulled him in for a hug as he grabbed a hold of my shirt. I held him as he cried, it all felt right to me, these feelings to me are odd. I don't understand. I pulled him away from me and grabbed his hand leading him off school grounds and towards my house, fuck school._

_Entering my house, I led him to my bedroom, I saw the way his eyes lit up as he looked around. Sitting down on my bed I decided to introduce him to the small introduction to what I was starting to be accustomed to._

_Goth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small chapter, my original plan for this disappeared when I had friends over.  
> Comments, thoughts? Let me know what you think.


	6. Writings of Feelings

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

Coming out of sleep I felt extremely warm, I guess I must be at Henrietta's house, I never feel warm at my house. I rubbed my eyes and turned over a little, trying to get my bearings. Thank God, it's Saturday! I felt a weight press onto the bed causing a groan on one side of me and a small shift of the other, I thought nothing much of it until I felt something climb up on me and crushing my stomach. Feeling the crushing sensation on my stomach which jolted me awake, I sat up quick and roughly pushed off whatever led on me, I heard a thud followed by a yelp causing Hen to wake up and Michael to shift more. I leaned over the bed to see what was on me only to see a grey and black spotted puppy looking up at me, wagging its tail, what the fuck! I looked back over to Henrietta as she lifted her head off the pillow looking back at me.

"Why is there a dog here?" My voice was scratchy which is one of my main features first thing in the morning.

"One word: Bradley. I'm gonna kill that little shit!"

"Makes absolute sense." I replied rubbing my eyes. Henrietta got up from the bed and grabbed the dogs collar before dragging it out of the room, I moved back on the bed and leaned over Michael grabbing his phone to check the time. God, it's five in the morning. I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, I feel disgusting every time I sleep in my clothes, closing the door and turning the light on I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had pitch black panda eyes and a purple smudge all around my mouth, I am in serious need of a shower.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

I fuckin hate how my shithead of an adopted brother has this stupid idea of looking after dogs for other stupid people who can't be bothered to put them in kennels. Why the hell did my parents choose a stupid boy with the innocent look, God I don't understand them at times. I banged Bradley's bedroom door before opening it and pushing the dog inside, I saw how the blond jumped from me opening the door.

"Keep that dog away from my room and away from me! He jumped Firkle this morning and if it does it again I'm sending it to a Chinese restaurant." I'm not kidding either.

"No don't! He doesn't deserve it." I guess that got him upset, fucking softie.

"I couldn't care less, no one hurts Firkle! Keep a better eye on the bitch." With that, I turned and left.

I walked back into my room, I saw Michael still fast asleep and I'm guessing Firkle had gone to clean up, though I'm not surprised since Firkle looked a mess. I walked over to my drawers and got out my black dress, it was the weekend after all and started to change. Michael is a heavy sleeper, so I know he won't wake up, we had to help teach him to wake up to his alarm clock, of course when he got with Pete the bastard would wake for any tiny reason when Pete was involved from Pete moving in his sleep to leaving the room. And yet Michael never lost any sleep, so he never became tired! Next makeup, nothing too outrageous but just enough to show my darkness. Finishing up was my hair, I don't tease it like I did when I was ten, I just brush it since it became tame as I became older. My hair rests on my shoulders now which to me still feels weird. I walked back up to my drawers and picked some clothing before walking over to the bathroom, knocking. After hearing the faint 'come in' I open the door only poking myself in and placing the clothes on the counter.

"Got some clothes for you, I'll do your make up for you once you're ready."

"Thanks." I knew Firkle had small struggles with eyeliner, it takes him five times to get right, so I help him instead. We may look and act horrible to those all conformists; however, we treat each other as family, I can't emphasize how important this is to all of us. I heard movement further down the hall which means my parents will be waking up.

I walked back into my bedroom, I looked over to Michael seeing he hasn't moved an inch. Walking over to the bedside I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for a second then moving it closer to him. He jumped a little when the alarm sound making me chuckle.

"C'mon, you need to get home before your so-called mom has a heart attack and wakes up the whole street again, shouting." I watch him grumble before sitting up, Firkle then walked in fully clothed with what I gave him and drying his hair.

"What time is it?" Michaels starts.

"Nearly six, so I would suggest getting a move on." I announced while getting my hair dryer out for Firkle.

"Okay, I'll see you at Benny's later." With that Michael left.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Michael have you only just come home? You've been out all night? That's it you are grounded!" God, I'm seventeen and my parents still ground me. Fuck that! I Ignored the bitch and went upstairs to get washed and into some clean clothes, I took my coat off and draped it over my chair and reached into my pocket for my lighter. Instead of my lighter though I found a small pile of letters, shit, I forgot about them. I will have to check them out later, for now, I changed, I ignored my dad as I walked back out of the house and walking to Benny's. It looks like I was the first one there as I entered the old place, sitting down at our booth that same dumb waitress came and filled a cup of coffee for me. You would think she would have quit by now or at least retire by how long she has been working here.

"Oh please, Mike. Look, it's a simple question, what is your sexual orientation?" Great, Vamps and their fucking retard leader.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean?"

"Mike, sexual orientation is a nicer way of asking if you're straight or gay or whatever you are." Oh, even better, listen to girls to see if they can be the leader's mate. I hope they don't make this like a twilight scenario.

"Well then, I am gay, per se." I heard the girls give a small ' _aww_ '. "Anyway, please excuse me." I saw him make his way towards me, joy.

"Fuck off." I stated.

"I just want to know if there is any update with Pete?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"Wow, you actually answered me without saying per se, twice!" I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"I have been trying to get rid of it with the help of therapy."

"So, you just say it when feeling like you can mock someone or through a statement? Congratulations."

"Thanks." Does anyone know the meaning of sarcasm?

"Please go away." I watched him crouch and lean on the table with his arms.

"Michael, I am now begging. Please tell me how Pete is." I looked away from him, I can't stand to see a nearly adult look so dumb.

"You better move your ass before I kick it right now!" Henrietta to the rescue, Mike got up and walked out looking like he was about to cry. Why the hell does he want to know Pete's condition so badly? I watched as Hen and Firkle sat down and waited for their morning fill coffee while I looked at the menu, we usually ordered breakfast here. As we waited for the waitress to come back those two dumb vamp girls started another stupid conformist filled conversation.

"It's a shame our leader is gay, one of us would be an amazing lover to him."

"At least this a chance for Larry to be with him. Oh my gosh, we have to set them up on a date!"

"That would be amazing, and Larry would be so thankful that we may be welcomed to his band." Another thing I don't understand, the vamps have many people in their group so they have to earn their way up in ranks. Pathetic really. They must be from Katie 'Bloodrayne' Gelson band, she becomes much unpopular during the time she tried to trick their leader into dating her, I seriously don't know why Mike is their leader.

"If I have to hear one more thing about 'Vampir' I will seriously destroy his new fucking car." Firkle stated.

"No point, he's rich, he'll easily get another one." Henrietta pointed out.

"I hate to be a rich snob." Henrietta and Firkle both agreed with me. After having breakfast, we hung around more, Henrietta writing in her poetry book and Firkle looking through his phone with a disgusted look on his face. I just kept staring at my coffee, none of us talked. After my third cup, I broke the silence. "I'm gonna get going, I have some things to sort out." Walking out of the place, I heard Firkle running up calling for me, I stopped and waited, I had a guess of what he was going to say.

"Listen, umm, next weekend I'm going to this party. Someone asked me for a date. So, I took it." I look at his nervousness.

"Who asked?"

"Ike Broflovski."

"If he messes up, even once, he is dead." Firkle just hugged me as I felt the relief wash over him, he knows I have abandonment issues since my parents and can easily call him a traitor but we all have mellowed out over the years.

"Thank you."

"And don't go overboard with the alcohol, we want you back in one piece."

"Promise." We then parted, I had planned on looking at those letters I found in Pete's trailer.

♱††♱††♱

I usually don't mind taking my car when I go to Benny's, however, this time I regret it since I want to find out about those letters, though I do have this feeling that I don't want to. I felt my phone buzz, I checked it seeing it was from Henrietta saying, ' _well done_ ', she must be talking about Firkle explaining his date. I don't really like it but I have changed since I was ten, I understand things better and have, in somewhat in my perspective, better judgement. Besides I get to destroy whoever hurts Firkle, you never fuck with a goths heart, there isn't much, to begin with.

I finally arrived home, I saw that my parent's cars were gone so I thanked whatever out there because I don't want to put up with their bullshit. I liked a quiet house, unlike some conformists who become paranoid thinking someone is with them, but not me. It leaves me to my thoughts which I easily succumb to, not that I listen to all the shit I'm going through, I'm just a brooder. Walking into my room I got into something comfortable, I wasn't planning on leaving the house for the rest of the day and my door is locked, I lit a few candles and put on some music I can relax too. I didn't know which pile to read first so chose the one written in black ink first, duh it's me and saw it was bigger than the other pile. Strange.

I saw dates on the folded letters, that made it a little easier to see the order, I started from the oldest:

 

_Pete,_

_I know you probably won't read this, but I just want you to know how much I like you. You may not see it, but I do. A lot. I want you to feel the same way and I wanna be yours. However, you don't, so I won't. But I have hope, so I'll wait._

_Anonymous~_

 

I took a deep breath as I looked at the next one.

 

_Dear Pete,_

_You have no idea how much I like you, how much you make me smile, how much I love talking to you or how much I wish you were mine._

_Your Admirer~_

I gripped hold of the letter rather tightly as I read this, I felt like I was a small child missing out on the latest trend. I grabbed another, feeling more frustrated.

 

_Pete,_

_I need you, but I simply can't have you. At least not for now. I hope you're happy love. I hope you feel all the happiness that I can't feel right now and more... you deserve it all._

_Love from, Your Crush~_

 

I read through some more which was just mostly love drabbles, the person looking to have tried using different ways of starting and finishing the letter which is quite pathetic and a failure in my opinion. Looking through a bit more I came across one which was different from what I've read.

 

_Well, let's just say that we don't know each other very well yet, but we have talked a lot, and from what I know I like you. There is possibly always a way for you to make me smile even though you never try. I thought at first it was a dumb stupid crush, but my feelings have never changed over the years from observing you from afar. Maybe one day we can hang out, I still have hope, I know we will- soon I promise._

 

I guess the person became more confident and a bit more selfless, this still didn't make me feel better. I was dreading in reading the other pile, it must from another person if they were split in two. Pete should have said something about this crush, he usually told me most things since we got together but something must have happened to him for him to neglect this. I moved the pile a little forward on the bed before getting up and heading to my desk drawers and opening the bottom one, I had retrieved Pete's journal in hope to find some clue to what led him to his unstable condition. Pete was the time of person to have his and everyone else's problems on his shoulders, the only way for him to relieve them was to write down his thoughts down, it wasn't poetry or anything but just something for him to let things out.

I knew someone did something to Pete because some pages were ripped out of his diary on the days he started and became unstable, I have hope with what Henrietta said about placing me in control of looking after Pete. Hell, Pete is still alive thanks to not having any contact with his parents. I haven't really read his journal because I believe in his privacy however with reading these letters I need to know his opinion about all this, looking through I found something about the letters.

 

_I have been receiving anonymous letters, I just received my fourth, I never knew someone other than Michael would like me. My life became better since I met Michael and I even pray to what God is up there that nothing will separate us, no matter how corny or stupid it sounds. He brought me into the world where everything is understandable to me, he also brought me Henrietta and Firkle, they are all so special to me. However, I'm scared because of these notes, I know..._

 

The next page was ripped out which gives me more proof that someone hurt Pete, I had a feeling that other pile of letters had something to do with it. Coming out of my thoughts I looked at the time on my phone seeing it was coming to dinner time. Great, my stepmom gets off work at dinner time and no doubt will be making me have dinner thinking I don't eat, I'm thin however it's naturally thin, plus I have muscle, so I look healthy. Another that brought my thoughts back to Pete, he was thin, really thin with nothing you would really be able to show off but I it found more attractive on him. I always had this type where I can corrupt easily or protect, it's not often I meet people like that.

Lifting myself off the floor I grabbed a shoe box from under my bed, inside were some dorky trainers my dad got me thinking I needed to do more sports, I emptied the contents and put the letters inside. I threw the trainers out of the window before grabbing the other pile I haven't read and placed it in my desk drawers on top of Pete's journal, I will have to check them out later. I decided to get some studying in and homework, I will aim for a better future!


	7. Concoctions

_Everything inside of me is built with hate, hate for my parents, hate for my home, hate for my education and hate for my miserable life! My dad wanted to travel all over America, the rich bastard only liked to gamble his cash and have his wife for a show, my mom was spoilt by the man, everything she wanted he gave to her. She was also a passionate woman, she loved to baby me. Because of all this travelling, I am home schooled, it was horrible, my mom thought I was the smartest in all things she taught me. South was a curse and blessing in honesty, the car broke down and because we were passing, the town scammed people in a waiting line for us to stay longer._

_I hated the idea of going to the town's school, mom wanted me to make friends and Dad wanted to get rid of me, in my opinion there was no point in it. Making friends so I could leave them all, hanging out with groups only to talk about sport and girls, trying to find the right girl only to find she is taken by a meaner kid. It walls stupid and meaningless. I guess you can call a bright side to this, I will be away from my parents._

_However, I was wrong, she stayed with me on the first day which got strange looks from the other kids. They started whispering and talking about me which just gave more ammunition to my mom._

_I don't mind bullying, it's part of growing up, children don't realise this. However, I also fell victim to it no matter how prepared, it hurts when they say many abusive things. It made me realise in this world that children are the most abusive humans, they say harsh words because they don't know the real means of what they say. What did I do to have such a cruel life?_

♱††♱††♱

_Michael was the first to see me cry for the first time, I felt so good to let it all out. I gave out my tears, hate, pain and he welcomed it, I wasn't being ignored or pushed away, I wasn't even being left in a corner and left to face my emotions by myself. Once he had calmed me down he let me have a minute to get used to my surroundings, his room was nice, it was spacious and dark, he then showed a fashion I felt I could relate to. Each thing he showed me I felt the deja vu, I felt I already knew what he showed me, a life I can easily relate to. I took in everything he said, it was like I was learning for the first time, every picture, everything word, everything he said. It was all so endearing._

_By the time he had finished, we were led out on his bed on each end, even though it was a king size bed we treated it like it was a single. I felt relaxed in this space or bubble if you wanted to call it that, I also liked the silence that came with it. It was a friendly silence, it was very rare I came across this silence. Looking over towards the clock I saw we had only half an hour left before school finished and my mom will be looking for me._

_"We better make a start on heading back to school." Michael broke the silence, exactly knowing what I was thinking._

_"Yeah." We made no attempt to get off the bed and went back into silence._

_"Or we could go to the mall and hide from our parents."_

_"Definitely." So that's what we did, Michael said he wanted to explore a little to get used to his surroundings since he moved to South Park, I'm not surprised he wanted to see what this hick town also had to offer._

♱††♱††♱

_Gossip was centred around us at school, the new kid hanging out with the oddball. I sometimes have doubts that I will be pushed away but he never did, though I did feel better once the gossip died down. Walking down the corridor we were heading to the back of the school, planning to ditch class again, however that was cut short when I saw Michael walk straight into this girl. I had to admit it was a funny sight as they both fell onto the floor rubbing their heads, I had a look at the girl while she was getting her bearing like Michael._

_She had ash brown hair and was a bit on the big side with her weight, she wore just about the same clothes any other girl would wear from South Park though she did look a little uncomfortable in them. I saw paper was scattered around them, so I decided to pick them up saving some time on the girl's part._

_"Shit!" Watched her as she also started to pick up her papers._

_"You could have at least watched where you were going, or apologise." Michael stated, getting himself off the floor._

_"Fine, sorry for colliding with you. Want anything else your majesty or will you help me like your friend over there?" She wasn't like other girls around here. I heard him huff as he collected the final papers._

_"What was the rush anyway?"_

_"Trying to get away from my stupid music tutor who was hired by my shithead mother."_

_"No wonder you have so much music sheets on you." I finally spoke up as I passed my pile towards her. I looked over to Michael, he had this look in his eye as he observed her, I couldn't really place what it was, but I found it odd._

_"You wanna join us? We were ditching anyway, and we know how to avoid the teachers." I felt a bit down hearted at this, I thought it was going to be him and myself and having our own space at the back of the school. I guess I wasn't as special to him as I thought._

_"If you don't mind, I would practically do anything to get away right now." Michael nodded towards the direction we were heading and lead us to our space. I sat down a little farther than Michael and the girl sat between us, I didn't really feel much upset about this._

_"What's your name anyway?" Michael asked._

_"Henrietta."_

_"Who names their child Henrietta?" Michael asked._

_"My parents." She answered. "It's pathetic as this stupid town." She replies._

_"I don't think so." I said I didn't look towards them in fear that they mock me._

_"And why's that?" Her voice was a little softer._

_"It's a very feminine name, it means 'Ruler of the Home'." I heard her laugh a little at that, I looked up to her seeing she had a small grateful smile on her face._

_"No doubt about that, I don't let my parents tell me what to do." She hummed. "I guess I like the name after all."_

_It became a routine to meet up like this when she was supposed to be in her music classes, I learned that her mom wanted her to learn keyboard, which Henrietta didn't mind learning. However, she minded the fact that her mom wanted her to learn it, she really hated the woman and by the way, she describes her she sounds nearly like my own. I cringe when I think there could be another person like my mom._

_"So, you managed to convince your dad who convinced your mom to stop your tutoring lessons. How did you manage that?" I asked, we back in our space when she announced the news._

_"I just said to him that the guy was giving me this creepy look which made me uncomfortable. No deal just something you would say in any situation. Do guys mind if I smoke?" She asked already getting a cig out._

_"Since when did you smoke?" Michael asked._

_"Since always, my mom always however managed to find them though." She replied while lighting her cig._

_"You managed this time though." I stated._

_"I made a small hidden pocket in my bag so I'm safe for now." She took out all her music sheets before burning them, I watched how the flames burned and I already became inspired, I wasn't scared of the fire and by looking at Henrietta and Michael's faces they weren't either._

_Henrietta knew most about the Goth fashion and said that her grandparents are leaving her a big stash of cash for her to do what she wants with it, she'll have even more once they die she said to us without even a hint of remorse, I found it funny. She planned to spend it on a pile load of Goth Fashion and will be dying her hair black and even offered to buy us things too, I felt really grateful to this and we both agreed. I wanted to fill my closet with something that I wanted and not my mom's ideas. Michael had already quite a collection of tributes to the Goth fad and said he didn't want much so I was given more of a selection of what I could have._

_As I observed more of South Park I saw nearly most of the kids were in groups of fours, I noticed how it was by choice however they would be with other friends outside of their groups. It was something I never saw when I travelled around America, and even though I don't like people and their choices for their lives, having a group of four was something I did want. A group where we could be against people who conform and listen to their cheerleader music, maybe another prayer would be answered._

♱††♱††♱

_Michael wasn't too happy when Henrietta brought a kindergartener to hang with us, the first time he came I saw the tension on Michael, the second time we all felt the vibes he was giving off. The third time actually scared me, when Henrietta and her friend arrived, Michael stood up and demanded that he talked to her in private. It was the first time I saw them fighting, I looked over to the boy seeing that the situation didn't phase him. He was drawing in a sketch book not paying any attention to any of this._

_"What is your name?" I guess if he was joining then it would be best to try of getting to know him._

_"Firkle." He didn't look up form his sketch._

_"You don't really look bothered by Henrietta or Michael."_

_"If an opportunity arises I take it, Henrietta invited me. If I'm not welcomed, then I'll just move on." I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, I knew his personality straight away, he's guarded. A small child who is guarded and vulnerable if he doesn't choose the right deck, I never knew someone younger than me could also suffer this way in life. I wanted to help._

_"I think you're welcomed." I saw him stop drawing and looked at me._

_"Why do you think that?" I will be truthful._

_"Your guarded, I'm just like that but since Michael has come to this school I've been letting my walls down." I saw him looking at me, searching for truth, I gave it to him. "You just need to convince him." He put his book down and moved closer to me, I took his hand and he gripped hard._

_"How?" Firkle's voice was small and timid._

_"Just let him look through your soul." That day I felt complete as a group, Michael interrogated Firkle and accepted him, he even apologised to Henrietta and her 'poor' judgements. One day I know we will be known as the Goths._

♱††♱††♱

_"He's been missing school and pushing me away, I bet it's that boy who has recently moved here. Do you want to know what sort of child they are called? Devil child, that's what he is. Taking my boy and corrupting his perfectness."_

_"So, what do you want me to do about?" My dad asked I could hear the disinterest in his voice._

_"Ban him from seeing him." Mom screeched._

_"Didn't you want him to make friends though? Maybe this will be good for him, perhaps he's spending time with his new friend at his home and will grow up a little."_

_"He will always be my baby boy, no matter how old he will get."_

_"Just give his new friend a chance."_

_"Fine but make sure he goes straight to school for now on." I walked away from my bedroom door after hearing their conversation, the only thing that had threatened me is how she keeps going on about me and how perfect I am. I hate how much she talks about me as a possession rather than a human being. Walking over to my bed I brought out my black book that I had recently bought, I hope to write out any negative feelings in book and hope that they stay there. I felt like crying as I wrote, but I don't want to release any more weakness._

_I don't want to be perfect._

 "He's burning up, go get a cloth and douse it in cold water." Doctor Freshman announced to a nurse as he moved Pete's bangs away from his forehead. "We also need to get his heart rate stable, it shouldn't be this fast."

"Should we call his caretaker?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, they have to be warned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a slow update however I have no wifi at home so I am grateful for your patience xxx


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I sighed and slouched a little more in my chair, I really couldn't be bothered listening to my teacher's lectures. Half the time they go off topic or they get distracted by a question some idiot in the class would ask which will have nothing to do with the topic at hand! I felt stupid listening to today's topic of which console is better, the PlayStation four or the Xbox 1? We have already been through this when we ten! We had a whole fight about it including the companies!!!!!

Since our teacher was distracted I decided to check my phone, I didn't have anything better to do. Having a look, I saw messages both from Firkle and Henrietta in our group chat, I tried to remember what class they have right now, but my mind was blank at the moment. Probably due to the class I'm in right now. I read through what they were talking about, but I didn't have much chance cause I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I looked behind me seeing a girl, she looked bashful with a small tint to her cheeks, this could only turn out bad.

"I've just noticed you around school lately, are you a new student?" Her voice was also timid with an added high pitch.

"No, I've been here since the beginning, I even went to South Park Elementary."

"Me too! How come I haven't seen you before?" Great, I've peaked her interests, that's was not what I was aiming for.

"I don't get around much."

"What, a good-looking guy like you? I don't believe it!" I wonder if she has ever heard the term puberty? "I mean, um, I was just curious you about?" I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it really true that you beat up this kid and put him in the hospital for two years?" She looked so thrilled about it and nearly jumped up onto her desk.

"Seriously?" Fucking rumours!

"Yeah, I mean that is so hot! Do you work out? I'm just asking since you can like, punch someone in a coma. Oh, do you have a girlfriend? Cause I really like your sort of type, you have this like, I don't care attitude." I stared at her as she rambled, looking over towards the clock I decided to ditch. This class was going nowhere, and I was just being annoyed. I gathered my things and turned to back to face her, she immediately stopped once she saw she had my attention.

"Please go back to your Miley Cyrus life and leave me out of it." With that, I stood and left the class, with only the girl noticing me leaving. I thought about what she said about the rumours, I guess it's better than 'that goth who put his boyfriend in the hospital' which was running around in the vamp clique. Everything feels like a mess.

I decided to go to my locker before heading to the usual hang out, it is lunch next so I'm not missing anything. Arriving at my locker I put my bag down and took out the books I don't need before replacing them for what I needed, bending down he packed away the books and zipped the bag up before noticing a pair of boots in front of me. Grabbing hold of my back I lift myself up from my crouched position and came face to face with Mike.

"You know what I want, and I will keep pursuing until you tell me." Mike announced to me, puffing himself out to show his pride. In my opinion, it's pathetic.

"No." I walked right passed him, I really wasn't in the mood to put up with him. I suddenly felt him pull me back by grabbing my shoulder, forcing me to turn to him. "What is your problem?"

**~ Mike's POV ~**

"My problem is that a friend of mine has been in the hospital for God knows how long and I haven't even been told why he's still in there. Shouldn't he be let out from suicide watch?" I watched Michael crack a grin at what I've said, what's so funny?

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, I saw it on news, Pete tried to commit suicide." I felt a little uneasy.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Mike. You were a part of breaking him. When he visited you he always came back a little shallower than before. Before we knew it he shied away from me, me, his own boyfriend. It took me years to understand my feelings than to act upon them and then show my love to him, only for you and your stupid gang to try something. I know it's your gang, cause they still develop rumours about him." I watched him lift his bag higher on his shoulder and walk away from me.

I sighed, I really don't understand, Pete only sometimes visited cause he was a little more understanding. I don't believe my gang had anything to do with it, I should call a meeting and discuss why the Goths are blaming us. Getting my phone out I text the leaders, we'll meet at the forest like we usually do maybe then we can set this right. I decided to go outside since I was supposed to meet Larry at the bleachers but I stopped when I noticed Firkle.

Isn't he supposed to still be in South Park Elementary? I sighed, Larry would understand if I was late, he knows what my main focus is. I stayed back a little as he made his way through a small garden in the school, no wonder he wouldn't have been noticed, we weren't really supposed to be in the garden. This place was a small memorial site I don't really know the story behind it but everyone in school who knew all agreed that this place should have never been built. There were a couple of trees around the place, what am I saying, it's a garden Makowski?! Under one of the trees I saw that the Goths were underneath it all talking.

I had to know what they were talking about. I snuck around thankful that I could hide and stay out of sight, I managed to make my way behind the tree seeing only Firkle sat against it. I crouched a little before paying attention to what they are talking about.

"So, when is this party Firkle?" Henrietta asked.

"This weekend, Ike said he'll pick me up."

"Fat chance!"

"I thought you didn't mind me going Michael."

"Yeah, I don't mind. However, I'm the one dropping you off cause I don't trust him to come for you. Especially if this is a prank." I heard someone sigh from the group.

"I do agree with Michael on this one, Firkle."

"Okay that's fair enough but I want the decision if I want to be picked up or not."

"Only if you text halfway through the party." Remember when Pete told me that the Goths protected each other, I never really believed it because of how I always saw them. I guess I was proved wrong once more.

"Deal." It sounded like that was the end of the conversation, nothing really that much important going on. To be honest I felt fair disappointed. I then heard a sigh from the group, taking my chances, I peeked from the tree to see what they were up to. Michael had a downcast look as he stared at his phone, Henrietta was smoking while looking through a notebook and I saw Firkle doing what looked to be his math homework. I quickly hid when Michael spoke again.

"What's got you sighing?"

"I'm trying to plan out how I'm going to do this project." Henrietta replied.

"Let's take a look." I heard paper rustling.

"You know I don't like it when you two help me with these things." Since when did she care about doing school work?

"Come on mom, it'll be easier for you especially with this family dinner you have tonight." What? I smiled as I heard this, did Firkle seriously call Henrietta his mom?

"That reminds me, I promised to show you the dress my mom bought me for tonight." A pause.

"You are seriously not going to wear that?" Michael announced.

"She thinks it's hung up in my closet, but I immediately put it in the trash as soon as her back was turned." I slid down the tree as they went through their conversation and talking about Henrietta's project. They decided to take on bits of it, Firkle volunteering to do a bit more than the other two.

"Are you sure Firkle? Me and Henrietta can do bit more."

"It's fine, anyway I'm visiting Pete tonight, so I can get a lot more done." I perked up at this.

"Okay but you will tell me how he's doing, won't you?" Michael asked, I picked up the uneasiness in his voice.

"Michael, me and Firkle have both promised to tell you every detail when we visit. Just like you do when you go to see him." Henrietta said, talk about overprotective. I decide to leave as I realised I've been here too long and how bad I feel for eavesdropping on them. Great I feel like a stalker, but I felt a little better, I could follow Firkle and see Pete for myself. I happily hatched a plan as I walked towards the cafeteria, I noticed my group and sat down with them.

"Mike where have you been?" Larry asked, shit I forgot I was supposed to meet up with him.

"Sorry, I had to stay after class." As soon as I said that the bell rung which I was thankful for. I headed straight to my locker as I had to leave them there because of counselling, I didn't mind what the Goths did to me. I didn't tell anyone however my mom believes I need help to make sure I don't go down a 'hard path' as she calls it. I really don't understand what it means but I believe it may be suicide. She got more paranoid when she saw Pete on the news thinking that will happen to me. I love her to pieces though, so I can't get mad at her.

Getting my books, I got my phone out seeing had a like three messages from Larry asking where I was, I will have to make up for it later.

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I finally sighed, it was finally the end of the day and couldn't wait to get off school grounds. I closed my locker feeling in an okay mood to not slam it, walking through the corridors I felt a little more content as nearly everyone had already left but I was in no rush. I wanted to take it easy for the rest day, plus it being Wednesday I knew it was family therapy today which I despise with a passion. My parents believe we need to become closer as a family, we all have to make an impact to each other which I have done. I have influenced how much I detest them. It's not how they treat me, or the way act, the reason why I hate them is because they're never around.

Both my parents both work at this business and have been trying their best to get higher from their positions, so they work most of the times and flying out to meetings and such. They have no time for me. What makes it worse is that I'm a planned child, my parents wanted a child and, so they tried and got one, only for them to leave him behind and carry on working. Wednesdays are days where they're home and hope to spend time with me, however I'm not going to give them my attention. They don't deserve it.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I checked seeing it was my mom who sent me a message telling me about therapy. Therapy itself is stupid, the therapist is no help except trying to get us to talk with one another and then make us play a board game or cards so we're all involved. It wasn't helping one bit.

_*HONK*_

I jumped slightly and looked over seeing Michael's car driving beside me, I watched Hen roll the window down before addressing me.

"Need a lift? I seriously need an excuse to be late for this family dinner." I couldn't deny her this, I climbed in the back and just about shut the door before Michael drove as there was a line developing behind us.

"So why is this a family dinner again?" I asked, scooting forward in my seat and holding onto Henrietta's chair.

"My aunt and uncle are visiting, they're traveling to God knows where and will be cutting through South Park, so they decided to visit. They are spending the night so I'm staying with Michael."

"I'll join you when visiting hours are over."

"Yeah, I'm only showing my face at the dinner then I'll leave half way through. I want to be late cause my aunt makes a habit of catching up with us before allowing us to get to the table. She's always lecturing Bradley about what job he should study for and trying to find out if I have a boyfriend yet."

"Wow, she seriously needs to know that you're an aromantic. Why don't you tell her?" Michael added in.

"Because the bitch is old fashioned. She believes in women being housewives and popping kids out, while the men work hard with a steady job. I bet if she finds out she will constantly bitch at my mom to disown me."

"What would your mom do?"

"Listen to her and then do nothing about it. My mom is quite understanding when it comes to sexuality." At least that's good to know. Soon we finally arrived at the hospital, getting out of the car I thanked them before watching them drive away. Walking into the building I felt a little unease, I hated this hospital, it was nothing like other hospitals. We always had to ask who we were visiting, and the doctors were no help. This place didn't have much organization either.

"I'm here to visit Pete Dylan Garcia." I asked the receptionist. This place was weird cause you had to give full names as well. South Park is fucked up.

"Ah one second." Odd, they usually tell me the room number.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been informed that Pete's doctor, Doctor Freshman, wanted to see any of his visitors." There was a pause as she quickly typed up on her computer, I felt my heartbeat pulse a little faster. I didn't like the situation at hand. "Okay I'll take you to his office now." I followed her.

Something must be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. I've been struggling to type this chapter up as the page kept reloading and deleting what I've written so far.  
> Hope you have enjoyed so far and leave a comment of what you think so far. xxx


	9. Hope or Despair

_We acted a little differently by the time we turned ten, it was all an act and we didn't show our true selves to others. We all changed our style, Goth, I liked the title. However, I hated how people confused us for Emo's or Vamps. Besides our appearances, our attitudes at changed as well: I did everything I can to please the Goths, Michael was our leader so what anything he said was what we did. Henrietta complained more than me and liked to fight against her parents, to me it showed that she was trying to create her life in her own way. Firkle himself liked to consider himself the most Goth, he showed to, however, he was still a child with urges and half the time he had to battle them._

_I liked how we created memories with each other, even though it was mostly nothing, but that changed once Stan Marsh came along. It was quite a pathetic excuse to become Goth, so what he got dumped? It happens all the time. He thought he will never love again, I knew better, he will find someone once again. I don't believe I love, love is a word and only a word. It doesn't have to mean anything and can be used or thrown at anything or anyone. Everyone wants company in their lives, whether it's for lust or comfort. It's exactly the same for a wild animal in mating season, they find a mate and once it's over the cycle repeats, however, it doesn't necessarily have to be the same mate._

_Stan needed to understand that, so we decided to keep our guard up and not act like ourselves around him. We wanted to test him, he failed of course and in the process flared Michaels rage. Michael never showed but I knew he was upset over his parent's divorce, he felt forsaken through it all. He refused to find 'love' because of this, it also causes him to develop abandonment issues. Stan caused that, to make it worse he kept coming back for help._

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

_*BUZZK_ , _BUZZK_ , _BUZZK*_

I sighed hearing the phone on dial tone, come on Michael pick up the damn phone! I knew he was studying tonight but does he put his phone on silent or something? This is the third time trying to call him, if he doesn't pick up after this one then I'm just calling Henrietta. I stood outside Pete's room, I haven't been inside to see him yet, but I needed to deliver the news and hopefully, they can come. I spotted his doctor coming out of the room, he gave a little look around of where I was before looking at me. I shook my head indicating that my friends weren't here yet, he nodded before going back inside. God sake! Michael please pick up.

_> >_ _Hello?_ _< <_

"You finally picked up then." I deadpanned.

_> >_ _Oh, sorry Firkle I was in the shower. Is something wrong?_ _< <_

"Just pick up Henrietta and come over to the hospital. I'll let Pete's Doctor explain everything."

_> >_ _Okay, I'm on my way. Call Henrietta for me and explain why I'm picking her up._ _< <_

"I'm going to do that anyway." With that I hung up on him, I then called Henrietta and told her the same thing I did Michael. I could hear in the background someone saying how rude to call at this hour, I was guessing it was her aunt. I then sat down on one of the chairs waiting for them, I felt a little giddy, maybe Pete will finally wake up.

_I never really guessed Michael could dance, I also had a feeling he decided to do it to show a point to Stan. Just because we were Goths and didn't conform didn't mean we weren't capable of doing what others can do. We had our talents, I knew Firkle loved to draw and role-play, Henrietta was amazing at acting, I loved how she faked illness or act a certain way to please certain family members. Michael was a real expert when it came to literature, we all could write such as poems, but Michael was the best. I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote a book one day, I would like to read it if he did._

_Burning Hot Topic was another enjoyment I wouldn't really admit out loud, the Vamps was a dense fashion idea, bringing it to South Park was even more lame-brained since everyone in this town can take things literally. Out of all us, I did apologise to Mike though, it wasn't the fact that I had a guilty conscience, it was because Mike was a human being. Humans today were ignorant and hurtful, I didn't want to keep doing that. We took it too far with Mike and it's the least I could do._

I perked up seeing Michael and Henrietta running down the corridor, I stood up as they approached me. I noticed Michael's wet hair and how Henrietta is still dressed in her long black party dressed. I'm amazed how she can run in it. They were both out of panting a little, guess they couldn't wait and took the stairs, though I would have done the same thing.

"What's going on, is Pete okay?" Michael spoke first.

"We don't know yet." I answered.

"Have you been in?" Henrietta asked.

"No, as soon as I asked the receptionist she said that his doctor wanted a word with any of us. He told me a few things, but I stopped him and asked to call you two up." I saw the gratitude on their faces, we all want to be there for Pete, no matter what. We saw the door open seeing the doctor walk out.

"You've all arrived? Okay then let's talk in my office." We all followed, I noticed Michael taking glances back towards Pete's room. I don't blame him for being worried, for all we know he could be on his death bed now. I didn't like that thought at all, I grabbed hold of Michaels' hand, squeezing it a little for comfort which I got in return. Walking into Freshman's office we grabbed a couple of chairs and sat down, I never once loosened my grip on Michael. I also noticed Henrietta keeping a comforting arm on him.

"Everything's going to be okay." I heard her whisper to us, I hope she's right though.

_I hated it when Emo's tried to take over, I didn't like being caught up with it all and I hated how I had to take charge. Working with the Vamps was quite desperate really and even worse was summoning the ghost of Edgar Allan Poe. Even though he was a role model to Goths, Vamps and others I wasn't expecting anything big from him. His performance as a Goth was even more pathetic than us. I don't mind though now, in the future I know we will laugh it off._

_There was another part of my life I would like to forget. Black Friday was pathetic in my opinion, why the hell Stan hangs out with his gang and manage to recruit people was quite stupid. I really couldn't care less which console was the best and I seriously didn't expect the founder of Microsoft and Sony to fight. We didn't go into the mall all after the fight, I couldn't see what had happened out there. In all honesty, I was quite terrified, it was disastrous event._

"Okay before we begin I would like to say thank you for staying this long. Since we still haven't been able to contact any of your friend's relatives or guardians we have to legally look after him until he either comes back or... well pass on we shall say. With coma patients, we have to give the choice to their family if they want to pull the plug as we call it, which means to take him off life support.

 Now we did talk to you to see whether you know any of Pete's relatives and the reason we asked you personally was that your family is funding to help him." Henrietta nodded when he indicated to her. "Now we want to talk to all of you personally and find out relationship wise to who would be the closest to him and the reason why you think."

"Well the closest out of everyone we know would be Michael." Henrietta spoke for us while pointing to him.

"Okay and what reason is that for you to believe?" He asked.

"I've been in a relationship with Pete for four years now."

"You're his boyfriend, okay." We watched him write this down on a pad, why is he asking this? "So yes, I agree that you are closest to him. Now, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I will be eighteen in two months' time." He wrote all this down.

"That's even better. Because of this you'll be able to make this decision then until his either awake or his family gets in touch, however, I'm going to ask you this now because I'm guessing your answer will be no."

"That's right."

"Okay, now that's all out of the way then. Now I've asked to speak to you about his condition, two days ago he became a little unstable. His heart rate spiked, and his temperature risen to a very high fever, we have managed to get him into a stable condition. We did try to contact Mrs Biggle to mention this, but she never picked up." Shit, if we're caught then we are dead. "We kept receiving that the number is invalid, so we want to correct this."

"My mom may have accidentally missed out a number, she had done this quite a number of times." Thank God Hen has a levelled head, shit, I need to keep my breathing stable or we give the game away. I felt Michael grip hold my hand tightly, out of all of us, I failed at poker face.

"Well if you can please correct this. We also want to test just in case, this is very important to announce Pete's condition if anything happens." I took a deep breath, we're gonna get caught. Henrietta's mom isn't paying, it's Henrietta using her money. If the money stops then they are allowed to pull the plug whether or not they are given permission. "Is your friend okay?" Oh, fuck.

"I'm sorry, it's just hearing that Pete's condition went a little unstable scares me. We're all close to him and it really terrifies me to lose him." I may not have a good poker face but lying is a strong point of mine.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to hear about these things, especially at a young age." It is sort of true.

♱††♱††♱

Walking down the corridor we all felt relief wash over us, we thankfully managed to trick the doctor once again and he even allowed us to stay for the night. I guess he is a good doctor and tries to understand how scared we are, we could be close to losing Pete, he's the sort of doctor we all need. Walking into his room I sat down next him and grabbing hold of his hand. I shouldn't really feel the disappointment of him not gripping back but I do and sometimes I do worry that he may never do it again.

It was quiet in the room as both Henrietta and Michael left to pick up some things before coming back, no doubt their school stuff and whatever they wear for bed. I guess this will be an interesting experience staying the night here, the room is very big, so we can all sleep-in cots provided for us but I'm gonna look forward to what we do. It took them half an hour to come back with pyjamas for all of us. We soon settled down, me and Henrietta sharing a cot and working on her project while Michael sat next to Pete while reading his book. Not once did he let go of his hand.

"Do you remember the time we took a walk to stalks pond to try and avoid any kids from school? We thought that because it was around six that most kids would be indoors having dinner but instead, we bumped into Marsh's group." I started.

"Yeah. And we over heard that fat douche bag talking about how boys are better than girls, what did you say back to him Hen?" Michael asked, his full attention on us."

"I just said don't be stupid. He turned around and shouted back at me saying, 'Oh really? So, if girls are better than boys then why did God create man first?' I just said replied that is was obvious. Everyone needs a rough draft before a final copy."

"It's a good answer. Didn't he challenge you to an intelligence test after that?" I asked.

"Yep and I won that too."

"Oh _please, at least boys are smarter. I'm the smartest in the class." I sat next to Michael on the bench table as we watched the Fatass fight with Hen. Firkle was sat on the bench drawing, showing no interest in the conversation taking place._

_"No, you're not Cartman." His ginger friend mention to Cartman? What sort of name is that?_

_"Shut up Jew, you don't know anything." He then turned back to Henrietta. "Got anything to say to that?"_

_"All I have to say it doesn't matter how smart you are. Actually, why_ should I _tell you that? Your dumb face tells me everything." I watched as she crossed her arms, it showed that she was done with the conversation._

_"Ay! Okay fine bitch, let's have an intelligence test. One on one, then we will see who is smarter." Henrietta sighed._

_"Really?" She saw that he really meant it by the look he was giving her, I also noticed Marsh and the rest of his friends walking away from us a little. Guess something bad is going to happen. "Fine, let's get this_ over with _."_

_"Okay I'll start. Night. You see two lights. What is it?"_

_"_ A car _." She says as a matter of fact._

_"Yeah but is it Mercedes, Porsche or BMW?" What?_

_"How am I supposed to know that?"_

_"See you're stupid, next question. Also, night. You see one light. What is it?"_

_"A motorcycle...?"_

_"Yeah but what brand? Harley or Yamaha?"_

_"I seriously don't know. Now let me ask you one. You see a chick with high heels, mini skirt and fishnets tights at the street._ Who is it _?"_

_"A hooker. That's easy." I'm guessing he should wipe that smirk off his face since Henrietta is smirking._

_"Yeah, but who? Your grandma, your aunt or_ your mom _?" Wow. Cartman stayed silent as his face burned with rage and his friends giggling in the background._

_"Screw_ you _guys, I'm_ going home _."_

"He sounded so spoilt." I commented.

"He did." We giggled a little as we thought back, I looked over to Michael seeing he was frowning at Pete.

"Michael, you okay?" I asked feeling concerned.

"He moved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay cool, another chapter done. I didn't really expect to go this far in chapters but I'm really going into this.  
> I don't really know if this is true with coma patients but hey, it's a good way for a plot and it makes logical sense.
> 
> I also didn't expect it to be this long. Don't judge me too harshly on the intelligence test.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm up for opinions on this fic.


	10. Attempt

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Michael you're imagining things again, this is the third time. It's a false sense of hope." I ignored Henrietta, I was sure this time, I can feel his hand twitching. "Are you even listening?" I looked towards Firkle who looked a little on the uneasy side.

"Come here." Firkle slowly came and took hold of the hand I was holding, I heard a small gasp come from him as he felt Pete's movements. "You feel it?"

"He is, he's twitching." Firkle confirmed.

"Twitching? Could be a sign that he's fighting back." Henrietta crowded up to us as she said those words, I hope she's right. I stretched my arm out and stroked Pete's cheek, what I wasn't expecting was him to react to my touch. We all watched as he hummed a little and moved his head closer to my hand, was he really waking up?

"Pete? Pete, can you hear us?" I kept my voice low, why? I have no clue, all I know is it feels dangerous to wake him up.

_I sighed, I hated those long sleepless nights, for some reason I always get an odd feeling on these nights. I sighed looking over at my bedside table, the face of the digital clock staring at me. Three in the morning and once again I can't sleep, maybe I will eventually develop insomnia if I haven't already, my body felt tired though. I didn't feel like moving around much and listening to my parents in the other room giggling and moaning was not helping my mental state at all._

_Oh, how fragile a mind can be for a fifteen-year-old, then again, blackmail can be your best friend at times. Lifting myself off the bed I grabbed my phone which was beside my clock and snuck quietly out of the room. I'm used to the dark, so I easily crept up to the door of their room and slowly opening the door, they're too oblivious to notice me. I snuck myself halfway into the room before getting my camera up on my phone, they didn't even notice the flash._

_I walked out and looked over at my four photos as I formed another planned in my head, walking over to what is countered a living room, I grabbed hold of my dadâ€™s mobile and quickly looked through his contacts. Looking through the phone I suddenly felt a warm wave envelope around me, it felt nice and familiar. Strange._

"Pete? Pete, can you hear us?"  _I jumped at hearing Michaels voice, I looked around and checked the windows trying to spot him._

"Pete?"  _That sounded like Firkle, he sounded so clear and close, but I couldn't see them._

"Pete, come on. Come back to us."  _Henrietta? Everything was getting darker, how it's already dark, near pitch black._

_"Michael? Where are you?" I realised I wasn't holding both phones anymore, what's the fuck is going on? I looked around seeing nothing, I wasn't in the trailer anymore, so, where was I? "Michael, Firkle, Henrietta...." I trailed off suddenly feeling really tired._

_I slowly crouched down to the ground suddenly feeling exhausted, I felt suddenly weak and couldn't even keep myself in a sitting position. I laid down on my back, my whole body felt heavy. I started to panic, I couldn't breathe!_

"Shit, Michael call his doctor." I reached over and pressed the emergency button, shit, I wasn't expecting this. His breathing has become ragged and his heart rate is spiking from the monitor. The doctor and a nurse quickly rushed inside and pushed us away, however, Firkle stayed where he was, keeping hold of Pete's hand. Henrietta and I stayed out of the way in case, but Firkle wasn't moving.

"Please, sweetheart, we need you to join your friends over there."

"He won't let go." He answered I perked up at that as well as the doctor who focused his attention to Firkle. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know yet but if he may be waking up then don't let him go unless he does." Freshman announced as he then turned his attention back to Pete. "Okay, fetch the nasal cannula, quickly." We watched as the nurse quickly rushed out. Nasal cannula?

"What is it you're doing?" Henrietta asked, by the expression on her face she was puzzled just as I am. However, the nurse arrived back with some equipment.

"Okay can you lead these two to my office." The nurse nodded and lead us to his office once again, great. Just perfect! We waited quite a bit before Freshman came into the room, guess it was easier for him to explain things in case Pete was aware of his surroundings.

"Okay, so what the fuck just happened?" Henrietta demanded.

"Well, from what we know Pete must have responded to you, going on a whim here I believe he's becoming more aware of you three. However, he must have panicked, because of being in a deep coma he's at risk of his body shutting down. That's the reason why we are keeping him on oxygen, and monitoring his heart instead of keeping him on life support. Because of the air flow from the oxygen and having a panic attack, Pete couldn't breathe properly due to the forced air around him.

 So instead of keeping him on oxygen, we've given him a nasal cannula, which is a device to deliver supplemental oxygen to him. Instead of the mask engulfing him, Pete has more of a chance to breathe by himself because of his progress. It is good news, he's responding to you and I do want to encourage you all to help, so things like talking to him, familiar smells he's used to, or even touch. This could bring him out."

"Let's hope so." Michael announced.

_I took deep breaths as I started to calm down, I suddenly felt really vulnerable, I wanted to curl up and cry. I'm not sure why and can't will my body to move, maybe I've given up and my body is shutting down. Sounds about right. I was then blinded by a light, I looked over seeing white light in what looks be a door way. I couldn't really will myself to move so no point investigating it._

_"Pete, please, wake up." That was Firkle's voice. I guess I was dreaming and my friends came round to wake me up. Only I can't wake up, I've never really tried waking myself up from a dream, or nightmare. Whichever it is._

_"We miss you, whatever happened to hurt you, you didn't deserve it." What happened?_

_"We will find whoever did this to you, we promise they won't hurt you again." I don't understand. I started to feel dizzy, how can you become dizzy from lying down? Everything is spinning, my head is dead weight._

"Well?" Firkle asked as we entered the room.

"It's fine, the only thing he said was Pete panicked because he was responding to us." I answered.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad, cause panicking nearly caused his air flow to stop and good that he may wake up if we carry on talking to him." And we did, we talked directly to him, from time to time he would twitch or move his head a little. He also didn't let up on his grip with Firkle's hand, Firkle had now taken my previous place while I stood next to Henrietta who was happily stroking Pete's hair. After a while I left the room, we were all a little thirsty, so I volunteered to get us something to drink, to be honest, hospital food was quite bad even for visitors.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

"Why do you think Michael believes it was someone who hurt Pete? We all found him in that poor state and it clearly showed that he tried to commit suicide." Firkle asked me, I sighed, I didn't really like talking about this.

"Pete may have committed suicide however you remember times when he wouldn't show up or he acted like he was hiding something. We both believe someone was deliberately hurting him and pushing him to the brink of death, to be honest, we believed he was targeted because he's a Goth."

"I don't understand."

"There has been a couple of people who have been committing suicide a couple of months before this all happened, each one we saw on the news was Goth. The reason why we never voiced our concerns was that we live in South Park. Anything impossible can happen here and because of being a small town we all knew each other; the police are dumb here but at least we become suspicious of anyone who doesn't live here. To be honest, we should have known Pete would be a target, he lives by himself since his parents don't care about him. He's vulnerable when he's by himself." I looked up at Firkle who looked away when our eyes met.

Firkle has always been curious, I didn't mind much though Michael sometimes can get a bit worried about his curiosity. Turning my attention back to Pete I again carried on stroking his hair, it's gotten a little longer than last time. It suits him, than again most things suit him. Pete leaned into my hand and moaned, maybe he'll wake up soon.

".... Rietta?" I gasped as I heard the small voice. Looking at Pete I saw he made no movement, I looked at Firkle who also had a shocked expression.

"Did he...?" Firkle nodded. Tears formed, Pete was the only person who called me Rietta, I never really liked my name until he told me what it meant and gave me a nickname that wasn't after a chicken. To be honest I missed him calling me that.

But I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Pete won't be waking up yet. We aren't done yet, hope to keep you entertained for the next update! ;)  
> Also sorry for the babbling from the doctor but hey, I like writing things that has info.


	11. His Secret

**~ Mike's POV ~**

"To be honest I really don't care much. As long as they aren't burning down shops then who cares why they are putting the blame on us." I sighed listening to Katie, at this moment I do regret holding this small meeting. However, I want to get to the bottom of this.

"Well for now spread the word about not mentioning Pete and if you find out anything then report back." Might as well end this meeting since no one is fully taking an interest, maybe I could try and get Larry involved though, he's never let me down before. I watched as they went on their way, Larry stayed behind, guess he's waiting to speak to me alone. "What?"

"I don't understand why you are making a big deal about this, this is just another thing the Goths are blaming us for."

"Because it isn't right, they're all close to each other and if they will all notice if something is wrong. They observe more than they get involved and if they are blaming us then one of us must have something to do with Pete being in the hospital."

"I don't think so." I sighed as we started walking through the woods, I wish Larry could see what I see about the Goths.

"I do, their just hostile."

"Mike, I'm not stupid. However, I have been listening to what the lower Vamps have been saying and hearing about Red and why he's in the hospital." That got my attention.

"What?"

"Well from what I've heard, Red's boyfriend got a little jealous cause Red was seeing one of our kind. To be honest, I'm not surprised, Vamps have more potential in romance than Goths." I sighed feeling a little guilty however I don't know what to believe about this new information. I mean I don't listen to rumours and gossip but if Larry is reporting this to me then it must be important.

"Any idea on who Pete was seeing?" I asked.

"No, no one really knows. They must be trying to keep this a secret and I must say, they are doing a really good job."

"Right." I was displeased. We carried on walking through the streets, I wasn't ready to go home and by the looks of things neither was Larry. As we walked we noticed a familiar car driving by, I wonder where Michael and Henrietta were heading to? And without Firkle no less, odd. We made our way to Stark's Pond as it was the quietest place to be in this town plus it's a good place to relax.

"Um, I, erm, wanted to ask you something." It was surprising how Larry became nervous all of a sudden.

"Go ahead."

"Well, we've known each other for a very long time and thanks to the Vamp fashion I wouldn't have met you. I know once college starts we'll disband the Vamp group and start our own style, and I've just realised I'm not getting anywhere saying this." I laughed, he always rambled when nervous. "Well, what I'm trying to say is-" I cut him off by tapping his shoulder and pointing over to some bushes.

I noticed two Vamps from Katie's group spying on us, I hate it when they do something like this, I do like a private life after all and if Larry is nervous in asking something then I don't anyone else to know. I sighed, starting to feel irritated.

"Okay you two, come out of the bushes." The two girls came out with their heads down.

"What are you doing?"

"We were taking a walk."

"In a bush?" Larry asked he looked pissed. Looking back the girls we saw how they were nervous and backing up a bit, they then suddenly talked extremely quickly, I couldn't understand what they were saying and before I knew they shot off running away from us. I sighed, I would never understand the female species. I looked at the time on my phone seeing it was coming up to four.

"Well I need to get home and finish off English assignment." I saw the small down look in Larry's eyes.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I quietly walked away oblivious to Larry's heartbroken gaze.

♱††♱††♱

I sighed, exams were only two weeks away and already teachers were presenting what we were supposed to do throughout the whole thing, I could tell by the eagerness on her face that she was ready to be done with us and will be ready to have her next classes. I sighed pulling out my phone, I didn't care much for this class, I scrolled through some of my pictures in boredom. I then spotted a picture I couldn't help but smile at when I first came to South Park High I wasn't expecting being put in different classes with other kids who I didn't know. I also became shocked when the Goths turned up more in classes.

I forgot which class it was back then, but Pete and I shared a class, I was quite disappointed we didn't do any partner work but I liked to observe him in class. I remembered one time we had a substitute teacher who was half an hour late, by then the students had managed to cause a ruckus and did whatever they wanted in class. Pete was in the back with his head rested on his arms on the desk. From where I had sat I didn't realise he was fast asleep until I approached him. Instead of waking him up and trying to start a conversation I took a picture of us.

I always liked to look at this photo however from being busy with I had no time to have this reminder, I sighed feeling more down than usual. Why is he still in the hospital? What is wrong with him? I hated how everyone was keeping this information shut and I also hated the fact that the longer he stays in there the more worried I get. Determination then grow within me.

♱††♱††♱

"I'm just still overwhelmed. I mean I know I missed him calling me that but just hearing it again makes it feel even longer."

"We know Hen. We're all shocked over it."

"However, let's not get our hopes up over this." I sighed leaning against the same tree. I hope skipping last period is worth it.

"You still on for visiting tonight?"

"I'll be staying for only an hour. I have to be home early for another one of my parent's 'talks'."

"What is it they want to lecture you about now?"

"I don't know but one a guess then it would show I don't respect their authority."

"Geeze Michael, your parents are just as bad as mine." I looked at the school as the bell rang indicating that school was over, I took a deep breath as I watched the Goths gather their belongings and made their way off the site. Once there were out of view I ran to as fast as I could to my car in the school parking lot. I kept myself fit so I didn't have much difficulty getting there before the Goths.

From inside my car I watched them gather into Michaels car, I still don't understand why Henrietta doesn't have a car of her own, then again, I have heard her parents were quite fussy with how she lived her life. I followed them closely and watched as Michael dropped Firkle and Henrietta off at their homes. I then followed him as we headed a little out of town, I wasn't familiar with my surroundings until we took the route to Hells Pass Hospital.

My heart sped a little, I was closer to the truth now, the thing I had to do know was not get spotted by the Goth leader. I walked a distance away from Michael, once he reached the reception desk I moved over to the desk where they displayed leaflets. Being near here I can hear what Michael was saying to the lady.

Pete Garcia, it was a pretty last name and it really suited him. Once Michael was gone I headed towards the nearest bathroom, I needed to disguise myself since Michael has a good eye. I set my bag on the countertop before going through it, I usually left bits and pieces in here and forget to take them out so there must be something useful for Michael to not notice me.

I found a hair tie in my bag, perfect. I got to work tying my hair in a low small bun, leaving my first layer out of its hold, this made me look like I had short hair. I then removed and bracelets and bangles off my wrists and pulled down my sleeves, I didn't like the feeling of my sleeves covering all my arms, but I'll live. I then took out my fangs and placed them in a small plastic container I had on me at all times. I then took some wipes I had and removed some of my eyeliner making it thinner.

I looked myself over wondering if I had missed anything out that would give myself away. Looking over my bag I quickly removed all badges which littered on it, everyone knew how I like to put badges on my bag, this would give me away easily. I sadly placed all my badges in a spare pocket before deciding I was good and walked out. Looking up at the clock I saw I had wasted enough time and can make my way to Pete's room.

I kept my head down as I walked through the corridors, I even walked past Michael who didn't recognise me, thank God. Since he was walking in the opposite direction than me I guess he was leaving. Good, I can stay for how long I want with Pete. My heart sped up as I walked up to his room, I took out my hair and rolled my sleeves back up so Pete will recognise me. I knocked and entered.

...

I shocked seeing him asleep on the hospital bed, he looked so weak and sickly, I wanted to cry right there. I quietly walked up to his bed and carefully placed my bag down, I leaned against the railing of the bed, I became scared to wake him. I desperately needed to know his condition, I am so close to finding out. I searched around the room in hope to find maybe some documents or charts, sadly I didn't find any.

Walking back over to his side I reached out and stroked his cheek, maybe I could coax him out of sleep. Pete didn't react to me at first, but he slowly moved closer to my touch, I smiled and moved my hand away, I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. I suddenly jumped as the door opened, I saw a doctor walk in the room looking at some sheets he was carrying. Looking up he jumped spotting me.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone else to visit him." I watched him adjust his glasses. "Are you one of Pete's friends?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Um, me and Pete are friends, but his other friends don't like me."

"I see, any reason why?"

"We sort of had a fight back in elementary, now they just ignore me. Pete, however, is a bit more understanding and we soon became friends." This doctor was the answer.

"Well it's nice of you to visit."

"Yeah, it's nice to see him again. His, err, friends wouldn't tell me how he was doing and well, I was wondering if you could update me on how he's doing." This was it, all the answers.

♱††♱††♱

I felt numb as climb into my car, I didn't attempt to start it, I just sat there while I processed the information I was given. I looked over to the side seeing I left my phone in here. I grabbed hold of it seeing I had two messages from my mother and five form Larry, great, I put the phone back as I couldn't bring myself to reply. After a minute I managed to put the keys in the car and start it. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Pete, my long time crush was in a coma.


	12. His Way

**~ ~~His~~ POV ~**

"You better have a good reason why you interrupted us." I couldn't hold back my anger anymore, how dare they, I was so close.

_> > We're sorry, we wanted to witness the special moment. <<_

"I specificity told you to leave us alone, if you disobey me one more time then you both will be seriously hurt and when I'm finished won't be able to even spell to tell anyone who did it."

_> > Yes, Sir. <<_

"We understand each other then." I sighed and hung up the phone, it has taken me too long to make it this far and I don't want any more fuck ups like these. I refuse to be denied anymore and if I am rejected than at least I will have the upper hand. I lied down on my bed, a usual thing I do when I think, I needed more details on our current Goth. I practically want this one dead, he's still getting too much attention. I decided to message an old friend.

 

> **T **ext Message; _Vince_ \- 6:01 P.M.**** **-** _Need you to do something._
> 
> **_ Vince _ ** **_;_ \- Received 6:03 P.M. ** **-** _What is it you want me to do?_
> 
> **Text Message; _Vince_ 6:04 P.M.** \- _Follow him and tell me his location._
> 
> **Vince; - Received 6:07 P.M.**  - _I'm on it._

♱††♱††♱

**~ Mike's POV ~**

I sighed slowly walking to my locker, I wasn't my usual peppy self this morning ever since last night. Know I know the reason why the Goths didn't want to tell me anything, they must feel the way I'm feeling right about now. I knew they were close to losing Pete but now they are on the border line of either losing him or saving him. That's horrible. An absolute worst thing to suffer, poor Michael, he would be suffering the most. When their relationship started it was a bit rocky at the start but as it carried on it grew into something that I wanted with Pete.

I know Pete was still a little rough with me however we talked now and again unlike the rest of the Goths who plain out ignored me, I guess that was when I developed a crush on him. I sighed thinking back, sending him love letters, trying to give him hints. Michael was always in the way through, so I didn't make any more moves, I didn't want to end up like last time and get sent to another weird place.

"Where were you? I tried to message you, but you didn't answer." Shit, I forgot me, and Larry were supposed to meet and discuss our English assignment.

"I'm so sorry Larry, I had totally forgotten!"

"Well we can discuss after school since it's due in tomorrow. I still can't believe I've left it till last minute." I closed my locker and we headed towards my class.

"Yeah, that's not really like you."

"I guess the stress is getting to me."

"I know what you mean." I nodded to him as I walked into my class, we didn't share math class together, sadly. Even worse Michael is in my math, I couldn't face him now that I knew. Oh, great, like I need enough things to worry about. If I can just walk past him and get to my desk I should be okay for the rest of the lesson. I walked clutching my bag, I actually felt his stare bore into me, shit he knows something up. Of course, they would be I usually walk up to him and ask him about Pete, shit. This is going to be a long day.

♱††♱††♱

"Okay count fagula, it's been a week and every day since this week and not once have you come up to us and asking the usual question. What's with you?" I sighed as Henrietta blocked my path to leave the school, great.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I heard her scoff.

"Try a better excuse than that."

"I thought you guys wanted to be left alone." A good excuse, I hope.

"Mike, I've known you for a good time now. You never take in what we say unless you're threatened by us, so you must have done something to avoid us." I sighed. I tried walking past her but once again she stopped me.

"Out of my way." I tried to sound annoyed.

"I don't think so."

"Please, Henrietta I need to go." I managed to push her out of my way before I knew I ran so she wouldn't chase me. Great. I stopped at my car before looking back to see if she did follow me, she didn't.

"Sorry I'm late." I jumped turning around to see Vladimir walking up to me, I sighed in relief.

"No problem, I just got here myself." We both got into my car, I sighed feeling uneasy for what I'm about to do.

"So, what is the favour you asked for?"

"You did what I asked and spied on the Goths for me right?" He nodded. "And you heard that they won't be seeing Pete until six?" He nodded again. "Okay, here's the plan."

**~ ~~His~~ POV ~**

 

> **_Vince_** ** _;_ \- Received 5:46 P.M.** \- _I've got what you wanted_
> 
> **Text Message; _Vince_ 5:47 P.M.** \- _We'll meet at the usual rendezvous_

 

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Keep your phone on you at all times cause I will be checking in. Also, don't let anyone near your drink in case someone tries to spike it." I saw Firkle smiling as I said all these things.

"What's so funny."

"Oh, nothing." He giggled a little "Dad."

"Firkle I'm serious." I sighed turning my attention back to the road.

"I know, but in honesty, I expected this from Henrietta, not you."

"And what's wrong with me doing it?"

"Nothing's wrong, just fucking adopt me already!" I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Oh, please, Firkle. If I adopted, you I would ban you from going to this pathetic party." I parked the car on the side as we arrived at the Broflovski residence.

"Even then I wouldn't argue with you." I saw his sadden look.

"What's up with them?"

"They came a couple days ago, early from their trip. They said they finished the business early and instead of staying for the rest of the trip they decided to come back and have some really good family time. The next day they found my cigarettes and sent me to my room for the day, I overheard them talking and they were saying how they failed in raising me better and will have a good long talk in therapy."

"What then?"

"They started to notice more things, how I dress in black all the time, dad doesn't approve of the makeup, mom doesn't like how I've designed my room. I hate how they are noticing it all, I like it when they're ignorant."

"What did you do?"

"I just walked out of the house and made my way to Benny's." I didn't know what to say in this dilemma, usually, Henrietta comforts him but he always asked Pete for advice. Sadly now, Pete isn't here anymore. After a few minutes he hugged and thanked me before getting out of the car, I stayed there as I watched Ike come out of the house before seeing the two walks down the street.

I put the car in gear and began to drive to the hospital, it was Saturday and I wanted to relax, the best way for me to relax was staying beside Pete. I also wanted to look through the other pile of letters I found in Pete's pillow, I brought them with me along with Pete's diary. I wanted to find out as much as I could that may give me a lead to what happened to him. I walked into Hell's Pass and signed in, I then the stairs as I couldn't be bothered waiting for the lift.

As I walked the same receptionist caught up with me, great.

"Hi." I didn't reply. "I'm Mira." I still didn't respond to her as I walked through the corridor, she carried on walking with me. Which to me greatly annoyed me.

"What do you want?"

"Well you've been coming here for a while now and I can't help but think that you're cute. So, I was thinking, my shift just ended and I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a drink with me."

"I come here to visit a friend."

"I'll give you five minutes, by the time we've had a drink you won't be able to say no to me." She winked and swayed her hips a little before turning and walking the other way. Absolutely disgusting, I don't understand how girls can flaunt their body to get what they want.

I walked into Pete room before stopping, I looked on the nightstand and table seeing it was littered with cards and flowers. All were bright and happy, what the fuck?! I walked over and looked through the cards, some were from anonymous and three of them were forged with mine, Henrietta's and Firkle's handwriting.

I don't believe this!


	13. Gone or Blackmail

_I carried on shading the bleeding heart Firkle gave me, he was really artistic however he struggled when it came to hardcore pencil shading. He gave me this for an example to use, I can give him a full demonstration once he can get away from his parents. They were currently on their vacation time and are using it all to spend time with their son, I'm surprised Firkle doesn't get mixed feelings about the way his parents act._

_I sighed as I heard thuds guess my parents have come home if that counts as we are still in this crummy trailer. Getting off my bed I slowly and quietly made my way over to my door and opened it a little before going back to my bed. From the sound of my mother's whining, they both think I'm still out with the other Goths. They always voice their concerns when I'm not around. I carried on with my shading as I listened._

_"So how much is it costing?" The voice belonged to my mother._

_"Read the sheet, it says right there. It's an absolute scandal! We have been waiting for who knows how long to leave this crummy town, they have finally repaired the car but refuse to give it back until we pay. I am not paying this much just for a car battery!"_

_"This, this would take away half of our overall cash." I smiled, I guessed they fell for it._

_"And even worse they won't accept bribes." Even better._

_"Can't we just get a new car?"_

_"It's a car that costs eighty thousand dollars, I'm not leaving that behind or replacing it." I smiled, guess the planned worked. For once I want to stay with Michael, Henrietta and Firkle. If the car is fixed then I may never see them again, so I managed to steal a hefty amount of cash from my dad and bribed the mechanics to scandal, my parents. I knew they would refuse to pay the price they are now asking. I also know that they can't be taken to court since I added a few blackmail photos. My dad can do really mindless things when drunk, it's how he creates enemies._

_It then became quiet in the trailer, I guess they have fully settled down, probably mom will be reading a new book and my dad checking through a newspaper for latest updates in the sports. I liked the silence between my parents when they talk I always imagine a black mist is created between each other. Anyone who doesn't know them or is ignorant would believe they are the perfect couple. They're wrong of course. They use each other for their own gain at times while having a sexual relationship._

_That's another thing I will need to write in my book, for a while now I have been writing my thoughts instead of feelings, it's something I'm really comfortable writing now. I like to express my feeling through the poetry I write with the other Goths._

_"I wonder when Pete will be back." I heard from my mom, that's another thing she's done a lot now. She doesn't call me hear darling baby boy anymore, I'm not even her angel either. I'm happy with the new changes._

_"It doesn't really matter as long as he comes back."_

_"I'm worried about him though, he's changed so much now."_

_"He's becoming independent. A sign that he is growing up." Another thing that is pleasing my dad is that I'm not around much._

_"I also don't like the way he's changed his style; his innocence is all lost in those black clothes. And that boy he hangs around has corrupted him, I bet he gave him the idea of dying his hair." No, it was Henrietta. I didn't hear a response from my dad, so mom carried on talking. "Maybe if we talk to him and voice our concerns then maybe we can convince him to-"_

_"And why should we?"_

_"Because I want my baby back!" She sounded irritated. "Look at him now, that is not my beautiful son and I can't accept that. I don't know about you, but it was a mistake taking that route, now look where we are. A pathetic town that has corrupted my child."_

_"You baby him too much."_

_"I DO NOT!" Even I was shocked, she has never raised her voice._

_"You're being ridiculous."_

_"Oh, I'm being ridiculous? I don't see you trying to help the situation." Great, she wants something now._

_"And how, pray tell, do you want me to help?"_

_"Talk to him. You two don't spend that much time together and maybe if you say something to him he might have a better view on our concerns now that you're voicing them." They only concerned one is her._

_"Fine, I'll talk to him once he gets back."_

_"No, don't do that. Make the situation a little more calming for him. How about you drive him to school tomorrow, then you can speak to him then."_

_"Very well, now if you will excuse me I'm going for a lie-down." I sighed, I guess I'll be needing to make an appearance, plus I won't be seeing dad until dinner. I climbed out of my window and made my way to the front and entered the trailer. My mom instantly perked up at my so-called arrival._

_"Ah, Pete. Welcome back." I nodded to her before going back to my room. "Where're you going, honey? Come and spend some time in here." I sighed, guess I might as well or she'll come in my room. I collected the drawing before settling down on the couch and continuing. I could feel her gaze bore into mine, guess she was trying to interpret what I was doing. "What are you drawing sweetheart?"_

_I didn't answer her and continued, I hated how she tried to pry into everything I do, she is a total control freak. She even tried to keep breastfeeding me after the age of five, if it weren't for my dad then I would still be doing it. I really don't understand the wonders of her being a mom, but I do understand that it normal for a mother to keep babying her child when they are a teenager. It's pathetic and clingy._

_I saw her get up and head over to the kitchen area, no doubt starting on dinner, I relaxed a little since I didn't have to feel her stare at me. "Pete, sweetheart. Do you want to help me with cooking dinner?" Not this time, I didn't acknowledge her. In the past the shy me would have compiled after she coaxed me the third time but not anymore, I've put up with her long enough. I'm not her toy. "Come on honey, you can help with the mixer." No._

_Again, I didn't acknowledge her and carried on with my drawing. Firkle will like this even if he doesn't show it much, I need to keep my mind off my mom. "Pete? Is something bothering you. You can always tell me, and we'll sort it out." She's the only thing that bothering me, I haven't talked to her ever since I learned to talk. She came closer, guess she's wondering what has me more interested than her, I wished I saw her face when she saw my drawing. "That's gruesome. Why would you draw something like that?"_

_"That's how I am." I answered her before heading to my room. I celebrated in my head, I've managed to slip more out of her clutches._

♱††♱††♱

_I kept my gaze out of the window, anything to avoid my dad's glances, guess he was trying to find the right words to talk to me about his and my mom's conversation yesterday. It was odd because usually he would be straightforward or until we come to an understanding. I didn't like being around him by myself, he didn't even want me to begin with. Soon we had parked in the school's parking lot, I was about to get out of the car, but the door was locked._

_"Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I saw you last night in your room and how you snuck out of your window. So, you must have heard the bulk of mine and your motherâ€™s conversation yesterday." I never realised I gave myself away. "So, you know why I'm having this chat with you."_

_"Yes." I whispered out._

_"To be honest I don't know what to do besides going with her wishes but we both know we don't want that." I like how this going. "To be blunt I really don't give a fuck."_

_"You and me both." I kept my voice low, this was not the perfect time to get on his bad side._

_"I will say that I understand that you must be annoyed with her cuddling. All she does is talk about how happy she is to have you in her life, which I am getting fed up with. So, you will drop this new fashion and go back to the small, shy, quiet boy to keep her happy." That wasn't a request, it was command. He then unlocked the doors proving he was done with the talk and wanted me out. I opened the door but didn't get out._

_"Are really that fed with all this?" I kept my gaze on the floor, I was stepping on dangerous territory here._

_"Yes, I am. Now get out."_

_"What if I told you there was a way you can leave this town now." I snuck a glance through my hair seeing his confused expression._

_"You know something?"_

_"I did something." I corrected him._

_"I'm listening." I smirked._

_"I tell the mechanics the deal is off, and you can have your car back, however in return, I want to you to leave the trailer and myself here." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts._

_"And if I don't?" I could hear him clenching his teeth, he didn't like being talked to this way._

_"Then Mr Devlin will have a field day with the picture I took of you and mom having sex." To prove my point, I showed him the pictures on my phone._

_"You little shit." I smiled at him before getting out of the car and heading to my first class._

♱††♱††♱

_When I got home I saw dad standing outside the trailer, I then went ahead and called the mechanics, so he can finally pick up his car, hopefully he'll be leaving by tomorrow. He looked rather pissed at me at how I gave him instructions, but I know he won't go against me. Mr Devlin is one of his worst enemy's and with the dirt I've got it will go to good use by the man. Now the only problem I have is lying to the other Goths, I can't let them know I've done this, I can't show them how much hate I carry towards them. Mostly, I hate lying to them._


	14. Party Time

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

Even though I won't say it out loud I felt really awkward right now, my only chance at sharing my feelings to someone of my interest and I feel too awkward to say anything. It was quite a clear night though no moon was out and not much stars, I cursed the night sky, it would have given me a good excuse to start a conversation with the guy next to me. Maybe I should just make an excuse to leave and bail out, this is way out of my comfort zone.

"I want to thank you again for coming with me." He started.

"Sure." Good reply Firkle, A plus. Idiot!

"To be honest I didn't think you would agree, I rather expected you to insult me and tell me to go back to my own life." I would have if you weren't attractive on my part.

"I guess I needed a little change, plus my friends don't mind." Friends? Their family.

"Well as long as you're all okay with it, I mean I know these kind of parties, they're very reckless and anything could happen. I've sneaked out to a couple of them after all."

"Really?" I pretended to act interested of the topic, I knew anyone would disobey their parents to go to a party. It was all for popular ranks after all.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like us going past curfew and my brother complains that I'm too young even though he did at my age."

"Hmm."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't care, they're never around anyway so I can do what I please."

"So, you're home alone most times?"

"No, I usually stay with one of my friends most of the time." From the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"That's good to know." Coming onto the block I already heard the music booming down the street, I took a deep breath still regretting that I accepted this. "Ever been to a house party before?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He chuckled.

"Well just stick with me and you'll have a good time, I promise." He better keeps it! Coming up to the house I saw that it was an absolute mess, some of the windows were shattered, half of the house was TP and trash littered the lawn. This was going to be a long night, that's for sure. I kept close to Ike as we entered the house, the music was way too loud, and the atmosphere was too smoky for me.

People were dancing in the living room; the couches were occupied by couples who were heavily making out and bottles of alcohol littered the floor. I wasn't too keen on drinking, I tried once by myself, I didn't remember much the morning after, but Pete had found me outside his trailer with a massive bruise on my cheek and some smaller ones littering my stomach. Besides that, I had a headache and hangover which was the size of Niagara Falls.

Ike was instantly surrounded by girls asking him for a dance or if he wanted a drink, I sort of guessed why he asked me to go with him if he was going to be annoyed by the female species all night. What was so great about going out with them anyway? They are too clingy and hide their face with thick heavy layers of makeup, even Henrietta doesn't wear that much make up compared to these girls. Sluts would be the term.

I might as well get a drink, maybe I should drink until I feel a little less constricted. Then again, I shouldn't, just looking at the table full of booze they were all filled out in plastic cups and then there was the punch bowl. Very untrustworthy to just grab a drink, you never know, someone could have spiked it. I will keep in mind what Michael and Henrietta have both warned me.

Looking back, I saw that Ike had disappeared, great that's not helping the anxiety that is building up within me. I started to walk aimlessly, anything to occupy myself, I walked into other rooms and pushed through other people who didn't know manners when they were spoken too. And they have the nerve to call me rude! I then came across a booze cabinet that the girls parent owned, it looked untouched, then I noticed it was locked.

Looking around I saw another couple in a heavy make out on top of the table, the girl was topless and looked like she was about to lose her bra with the way her boyfriend was feeling her. I walked towards, I knew they won't take notice of me, I easily stole a pin from her half pinned up hair and went back to the cabinet. I picked the lock without a hitch and I took a full bottle of wine before locking it up again so no one else can get even more intoxicated.

"Oooo what a fine catch you are!" The voice sounded gruff behind me. Turning around I could make much of the guy because of the bad lighting.

"Please leave me alone." I answered and tried to go around him, but he stopped me.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't you want a piece of this?" Eww.

"No thank you, I'm not interested."

"Don't give me that Hun! A girl like you needs someone like me, imagine all of your friends jealous when they see you and me together." Girl? Jealous? My friends would be livid!

"For a start I'm not a girl and even if I was I would be more disgusted than I am now!"

"Fag!" He scoffed out before going up to a proper girl in the room. I quickly put the bottle in my bag which I brought for the occasion, I like these sorts of bags that hung off your shoulder and you can still use both hands. I then ducked into the bathroom, seeing no one in I closed and locked the door. I felt like I could breathe a little easier now that there wasn't so much people about, this was really a bad idea.

Seriously Firkle, what made you think you had a chance with Ike Broflovski, just because he asked you to come to this disastrous house party doesn't mean he likes you. God, you should have considered your options! He clearly could be bringing you here, so the other kids could play a tick on you! Or maybe it was bet to see if he could get a goth kid to go to a party to prove they aren't weirdos! Now you're just rambling Firkle, stop it!

I also should have known some guy would try to hit on me, out of all us I wear the most makeup in the group. I'm also easily mistaken for being a girl, I don't work out like most guys so I'm gonna end up with a body like Pete's. Which I won't complain, Pete's body is really hard to copy, it's so slender. Pete is my inspiration for a model, he always was, Michael always did have a strong build even though he hid when I first met them all.

I knew I couldn't stay in here for the rest of the party, it's the bathroom people will be needing to use the facilities soon and I don't think the host will appreciate people pissing all over the place just because I refuse to leave the bathroom. I took another deep breath before leaving the room, I walked a little quicker as I can hear all the moans and screams coming from both bedrooms, I shiver and felt glad that the doors were closed.

It was still too crowded inside, maybe outside will be better, once again I pushed through people and made my way towards the kitchen. The kitchen was a little less crowded but still crowded for my liking. I then bumped into someone, great, it was girl with red hair and wearing a very revealing outfit. She smiled at me when she saw me, I tried to again go around her, but she got in my way.

"Hi, cutie. Fancy meeting you here." Great, she one of those who wanted some action. "You know this party is only for people who are from South Park Elementary and in their last year, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I'm not around social places much. And by seeing you, you're not in any of my classes either."

"Aww that's a shame, we could have already been doing stuff together." She giggled. Please God, get me out of here.

"Uh-Huh." I said slowly, how was I supposed to reply to that!?

"You gonna be my cutie for tonight?" She came closer to me, pressing her breasts into me.

"Err..."

"I know all devious things we can get up to. Maybe we can kick someone out of the bedrooms and have the room all to ourselves for the rest of the night." Her speech became more seductive while her arms creeped up onto my shoulders. "Whaddya say?" 

"Don't even think about it, Imogen." Ike came and shoved her off me before guiding me towards the back porch, I didn't even see her reaction before the glass door slid shut. I was right, no one was really out here, I sat down feeling more at ease as the fresh air hit me nicely. It was too warm inside the house with all the people in there. This was also a good time for me to have a smoke.

"Smoking is bad for ya." He said right after I light my cigarette.

"It calms me."

"I'm sorry about asking you to come, I should have known you don't farewell with parties." He looked down a little, ashamed.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"I guess it was a reason to talk to you. You always act mean and never interested in what others are doing, it became hard to try and start a conversation with you."

"I'm just hostile, I became like that when I was bullied." He looked at me shocked.

"Bullied?"

"Yeah, they all bullied me when I first started school. They always laughed at me when my parents never came to pick me up for lunch or when it came to show and tell they always brought something that their mom or dad got them. They stared at me when it was my turn and scowled when I didn't follow the idea of showing what my parents bought for me. The thing was that they were never around, they were always away on business trips."

"That's horrible."

"By the time you had entered school I had joined the Goths, I mostly skipped classes after that." Why am I telling him this? "You know you are very easy to talk to." He laughed a little.

"And you're easy to get along with once people get to know ya and I would like to get to know you more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Feeling? Let me know what you think


	15. Hell's Chance

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Just let me know when you get here." I then hung up the phone on Henrietta, by now I reached the lobby and saw Mira loitering around the doors, guess she was serious. Then again, I could go for a drink. I need to feel some kind of numbness and whoever has been visiting Pete on the sly I will personally torture for the rest of their conformist life! Mira spotted me and seductively walked up to me, pushing her breasts towards me.

"Come for that drink, I waited especially for you and now I've missed my ride." She's going to have to try better than that to guilt trip me.

"Sure, my car is this way." She happily wrapped her arm around mine as I escorted her through the parking lot, I might as well play along with this little charade. I opened the door for her, she giggled at the way I was treating her. I then walked around the other side and got in the car. "So where shall we go for this drink?"

"I know a good place." I then followed the directions she gave me, parking I saw that it was an okay place on the outside. Let's hope itâ€™s not trashy on the inside though.

"Since you offered you can buy the first round, I'll pay for the rest." She giggled once more and put her hand on my arm.

"Aww you're so sweet."

♱††♱††♱

I checked the time on my phone, it was currently three in the morning, the table we were occupying was littered with glasses, so empty some half full. Mira was drunk and giggling her head off at her own jokes she was telling me. They were really crappy ones, too. Her cheerful nature then changed to a pissed one, she rambled aimlessly about her ex and they he treated her, I have to say she could really put it away when it came to alcohol.

I decided that now was a good to time to get going, I didn't really plan for her to get this drunk but if she can help me then I'm not really bothered. I let her lean on me as I helped her out and lead her towards my car, great now I'm going to have to put up with her and take her home. That's going to be tricky and irritating on my part. I managed to get in my car before asking for directions.

"Cain we goooooo baf to yaour place?" Great, now she's slurring her words.

"No, where do you live."

"Awww pwease?"

"No." I said, I didn't focus my attention on her and kept looking straight.

"I get it, you waaannna play hard to ge' with ma." She giggled as she swayed a little. How can anyone sway when buckled in a car? "I'll play along." I shivered in disgust as she leaned over and hid her face in my shoulder. She finally gave me directions to her place, every time she told me to make a turn she would whisper it seductively in my ear while rubbing my shoulders. Soon we finally made to some apartments which were actually quite far from South Park.

"Where here." I announced as I braked the car.

"Wanna come in, I'll make worth ya while?" Now I'm getting closer to what I wanted.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

God, I wanted to sleep, I got up from the chair I was sitting since I was in no mood to sleep in an uncomfortable chair. I needed a distraction of sorts, well, until Michael calls me back or at least gets back here. Actually, scratch that, I would prefer it if he would call me, I really didn't want to be around him when he gets mad. I can't imagine how he must be feeling since finding out someone has been visiting Pete on the sly.

I, myself, is trying the grasp the concept.

I walked back over to the cards, I've already read through them all at least five times, one of the hand writings look familiar to me but I can't fully remember who's. I guess I can do Michael a favour and chuck them, they were way to happy and colourful in the room which Pete really didn't need to see if he ever came round. I collected all of the cards before ripping each one in half and dumping them in the bin.

Now what was I supposed to do with the flowers? The flowers kind of worried me when I first saw them, one of the bunch were poppies and the other were yellow zinnia, whoever got these had done their research. The poppies were a meaning of eternal sleep, oblivion or imagination. I guess oblivion would be the message for this situation, there may be a chance for Pete to wake up but he's still oblivious to what is going on.

The yellow zinnia's made their message clearly, daily remembrance, whoever this person was were thinking about Pete daily. What got me about the flowers were the poppies, they were very scarce and can't buy the in shops, whoever got them had good access. I guess I should leave them, they will wilt in time and won't last long since the hospital staff don't really water plants for patients.

I sat back down, I was too tired for anything else and waiting for Michael to call. I'm only staying here in case this mystery person comes back and if they do come here tonight I won't be letting them off easy with just a threat. I took hold of Pete's hand, I hated the way he laid there, sometimes I wish I could go back in time and help him with what was troubling him. I came out of my sleepy chance as my phone went off, about time.

"Hey."

_> > Hey, I got some information on our mystery visitor. <<_

"Oh?" I didn't expect him to find anything out this fast, I just thought that he needed sometime to calm down.

 _> > Yeah, are you still at the hospital? <<_ _I_ heard a small giggle in the background, who is he with?

"Do I want to know who you're with?"

_> > I'll tell you when I get to you. So, are you still at the hospital? <<_

"Yeah, they haven't kicked me out yet." Which in a way was really surprising?

_> > Right, I'm on my way. <<_

"Sure, and try to-" I felt strong grip on my hand, I looked towards Pete, I couldn't believe it.

_> > Hen, what's wrong? <<_

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I looked at my phone seeing that she had hung up, fuck, I drove a little faster to the hospital. God, this night has gone to hell! First, I find out someone is visiting Pete without us knowing, we can't get in touch with Firkle since he's at a party. I've had to ask Henrietta to stay in Pete's room, I've had a drunken nurse trying to seduce me only for me to trick her into telling me who visited Pete. I managed to avoid her sexually contacts throughout my stay and now something is going on with Henrietta.

When will this night end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been concentrating on my other work. I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but never fear, I will complete this!


	16. Pain

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

"Banned?"

"Yeah." Henrietta said to me, both her and Michael looked really guilty.

"For how long?"

"A month." She answered again, Michael refused to look at us, I can't imagine how he was feeling.

"So, what happened?" I sat down on the couch, to be honest none of this feels real.

"Someone has been visiting him on the sly, turns out it was Mike Makowski. Michael managed to find this out via one of the nurses, she got drunk and tried to seduce him and it all slipped out, after that he just left her. I was with Pete at the time, then Mike decided to make an appearance by sneaking in. Once Michael came all hell broke loose." Why does that bastard put us through all this pain?

"It's my fault." I never heard Michael's voice be so quiet.

"Michael, it isn't-"

"It is, I shouldn't have lost my temper. After I saw him standing there, all I saw was red." I didn't like seeing this Michael. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow." Just watching him walk out, you could see he how broken he was at that moment.

"I've never seen him so angry before." I sat down next to Henrietta, taking Michael's previous place.

"Let's hope he'll be a little better tomorrow." There was a quiet pause between us, I liked this when no one talks. It's never awkward between us and it always has a calming atmosphere around us.

"He opened his eyes." I did a double take her. Did I hear that correctly?

"Pete? He-he opened his eyes?"

"Only for a second, he didn't notice anything or even me and went back to sleep."

"Could he..."

"I don't think so. At least not yet." She took my hand and turned herself towards me. "So how was the party?" Where do I begin?

♱††♱††♱

"Do you want me to drive you to school, Georgie?" I cringed at that name, that godforsaken name! I hate it! It took me and Pete so long to try and change that name, especially in school. I wish I was old enough to legally change it, I fucking despise it!!

"No, thanks." I said to my mom, as she stood in the kitchen doorway. She looked weird in normal clothes, I'm too used to seeing her in her formal and business outfits.

"Are you sure? It's quite a long walk to get there and its easier by car."

"No. I don't need one." Screw breakfast, I'm not putting up with her. I jogged back upstairs to get dressed and quickly styled my hair, I decided to put less makeup on today since my parents will be home for a while. I added a thin layer of foundation, I darkened my eyes with eyeshadow, no eyeliner. I decided on a black lip gloss instead of lipstick, I liked makeup, it covered up the parts that I hate about myself.

"Why are you dressed like you are going to a funeral? Why not wear something that's more in style like the other boys I've seen." This has to be the most I've heard her say to me outside of therapy. I never knew she was one of those who like to pry.

"I like the way I dress." I didn't bring my attention to her, otherwise, she'll get the idea that I want to talk to her.

"And is that makeup?" I sighed. "Boys aren't meant to wear makeup, dear. I mean I have no objection, if you want to be a model then you go for it, but I don't believe your father would be pleased. You know he wants you to join in the business we work in, it's a very secure job with good pay and they always hire family members."

"Mom." I groaned out.

"Okay, I understand." She didn't. "Oh! That reminds me, I made you lunch. You must tell me how I've done cause itâ€™s been awhile since I made any food." Oh, joy. I snatched the lunch out of her hands and shoved it in my bag.

"Whatever." I then heard a horn blare out, thank Cthulhu, Michael to the rescue.

"Who could that be?" I ignored her and went to the door. "Um... have a nice day then." I heard her say before leaving the house.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

I was at my wits end! One more fucking comment, one dirtier look, even one more effing scoff and I will happily commit murder! It's bad enough that we're banned to see Pete for a month, but this is taking the piss, Vamps have all got word of what Michael did to Vampir and they are giving us hell. I hate to think how Michael is coping with all this and poor Firkle, he wasn't even there.

"Henrietta?" I looked up to see Mike, I was quite satisfied with the results. His eye was swollen shut and practically black, his cheek on the opposite side was also swollen with a bandage covering it up. I also noticed that he was wearing more foundation with poorly hidden some other cuts and bruises. I wonder where else he was badly hurt, I'll have to congratulate Michael on the amount of damage.

"What?!" My temper was short, and I was in no mood for putting up with him.

"Listen, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble." He flinched when I huffed.

"You are trouble, Mike!"

"I care about Pete just as you do, even more." I scoffed, pathetic.

"Listen, Pete is more sympathetic than the rest of us. It's the reason why he became your friend in the first place."

"So? We've bonded in ways that you guys haven't."

"So fucking gay, Mike."

"Yeah, well, unlike you I'm not banned." Bastard.

"And you are the reason why!"

"No, it's Michael that got you banned. All I wanted to do was visit him and make the place comfortable for him, but you never let me." We were practically shouting at each other now. It's a good thing everyone was already in class.

"Because you shouldn't be poking into other people's business, Mike!"

"Pete is my business!"

"No, he isn't." My voice was low and threating, he is stepping on dangerous turf.

"Yes, he is, Henrietta. Ever since I got know him, he's become my business." His voice became slow, if he bursts into tears now, I am going to knock him unconscious. "I've liked him for quite a long time now." His voice cracked. "All the hints I gave him, all the secret notes I've delivered him and, yet I never got the chance. Even when Michael became his boyfriend." Fucking, great.

"You better make sure Michael doesn't find out about this, otherwise you're gonna end up in the morgue." He looked at me shocked, guess he was expecting me to run off and find Michael to tell him about Mikey's crush. I'm not that horrible.

"You're not gonna say anything to the rest of the goths?" I sighed.

"Your love life isn't my problem or my business, Mike. Michael on the other hand, you are going to have some trouble if he hears about this."

**~ ~~His~~ POV ~**

That bitch, why does he put himself through all this for a half-dead Goth? Why can't he see what's in front of him? He's such a good leader but his heart is in the wrong place, it's pathetic. I carried on looking at them from behind the corner, I better leave though, I didn't want to be spotted and get caught. I've already down so much and got far but if anyone gets suspicious now then everything could be ruined.

I guess I should look on the bright side, I have a month to get everything sorted and only one goth is now in my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter but it has meaning. Thank you again for reading!!!


	17. Message

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

"Hi!" I jumped at the cheery voice, I immediately turned to see who was there and give them a piece of my mind but that went quickly out of the window when I saw that it was Ike.

"Hi." My voice was a little quieter as I saw two girls scowling at me for talking to Ike. No doubt that they want his attention.

"So how are things?"

"Could be better, my friends got banned from the hospital." I turned back to the direction I was heading, Ike stayed close beside me as we walked through the halls.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Just some creep was visiting our friend, a fight broke out and they got the blame."

"Your friends got the blame?" I nodded. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Firkle." I gave a small smile to him, at least he didn't want to pry too much. I was about to say something else, but we were interrupted.

"Hi, Ike." I didn't need to bother looking behind me to see some prissy girl, again I guess she was aiming for Ike's attention. Like everyone else.

"Hi, Stacey." I realised his voice wasn't as chirpy as it was just a second ago.

"Do you wanna join me and my friends for lunch? We'll save a spot for you."

"Um, thanks but I was going to spend lunch with Firkle here." He directed towards me, I kept my back to her as I already felt her glare.

"Aww, please join us?"

"Maybe some other time-" I sighed and cut him off.

"No, it's fine, I usually hang out with my friends at lunch." I walked past him and carried on to my destination. Before I turned the corner, I heard the girl speak again.

"That freak has friends?" For some reason those words actually got to me, it stung, usually I just brush of words like that. My chest suddenly felt a little tighter than usual, God, I feel so fucking lame. I shouldn't have expected much, the best way to describe a situation like that is that it was a battle that I can't win, she had many friends, she had had good people skills and Ike will choose something like that.

"Mind if I join you and you're friends?" I jumped at again when Ike came back into my view.

"I thought you were going to hang out with that girl."

"No way. They're just jealous that my attention is focused on you, they've all been asking me out throughout the year and it's become really annoying at how they aren't taking the hint that I don't like any of them." I smiled a little.

"My friends don't like others coming into their circle, you can thank Stan Marsh for that. They won't mind if I hang with you though." Maybe today will be a brighter day.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

"Michael, please, stop sulking." I demanded, this has to stop. He never sulks, the only thing close to it was brooding, it was weird and really creeping me out.

"Where's Firkle?" Now he is avoiding any Pete topic.

"He texts me saying he was with Ike and won't be with us this lunch. He promised not to make it a regular thing, now about our month ban." I just about saw the small wince, he really was broken about this. "Listen in two weeks' time, it'll be you eighteenth. Why don't you use this time to plan out that apartment idea you had? You did saw that as soon as you're eighteen you are moving out."

"You're right, this is a good opportunity." He was sort of coming back. "Are still going to help me?"

"Without a doubt."

"Let's start after school then, I need to get away from home for a while, plus the earlier plans I make, the better."

* * *

  _The first time I kissed Michael, I actually felt something, something that was close to a home I never had. It was warm and soft, so tender and welcoming, I never wanted to stop. The first two years though, our relationship was quite rocky, Michael was still in his stuck-up attitude and refused to act like a Ken and Barbie couple like the rest. It actually hurt, I wanted more attention, more of this 'love'. No, there was no such thing._

_What I never realised was that some of my own actions also pained Michael, how I never used the word love to him or how I shied away when he gave me genuine looks of fondness. I always felt a stab in my heart when he would draw his hand away every time I tried to hold it, he felt rejection every time I never gave him attention when he stroked my hair. It was so odd because every time he slept over our bodies would connect when we slept, it was never spoken of the next morning, but I never felt awkward about it. It felt natural._

_What brought us to fully accept each other was Firkle and Henrietta, Firkle was an observer in quiet and told Henrietta what he sees, Henrietta was quite the hopeless romantic at that time and wanted to try and help us. She made us settle down and talk, confess to what we liked and didn't like and made come to terms and accept it. It took us three days to do accept our relationship and we became a happy couple._

_We happily kissed, hugged, the daily nights of cuddles and for once I was happy and proud to say, 'I love you' to him. I wanted him to be the only one, the only time I use the word love, the only time it actually exists. Then came the looming shadow, the weekly love letters that was posted every day. I had hoped that this person would have stopped but they carried on, even went I left a letter to them explaining my relationship and to leave me alone._

_How I wish I didn't because then the letters soon twisted into a longing that they would never have. I worried with each letter that arrived that Michael would discover them, I couldn't lose him, I couldn't lose the goths, I needed them. They were my only good thing in this life._

* * *

 "You look a little more cheerful." I said as Firkle walked into my room, it was odd since usually he only comes here this late of night when he doesn't want to stay home with his parents. He only nodded a little before settling down on my bed, he looked tired, so I might as well leave him be. I settled down on the bed and felt him cuddle up to me, why couldn't my parents adopt him instead of Bradley. I would have loved to have him as a brother.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I sighed at how busy I have been finally finals are over and I have found a good place to stay, I have enough funding for it and it has room for Henrietta and Firkle if they ever want to stay. I know Henrietta will want to move in once she has found some kind of job, she will want to help pay for everything, which is very supporting of her. Now I have no clue what to do, I can't visit Pete for the moment and I don't have much to do.

I laid there on my bed feeling quite out of it, I always get like this when I let my mind wander, I suddenly noticed the letters on my desk. I still haven't checked out the other pile, I got myself into a better state of mind before going over and grabbing the pile. I sat back down and opened the first of the notes, reading though I immediately felt my stomach drop.

_You have no chance with them, forget them._

I scanned through the others, each time became more worrisome.

_Stay away from him otherwise I'll hurt him._

_Next time you talk to him pain will be inflicted._

_Each bruise is punishment._

Was that why he had bruises on his arms, someone was hurting him?

_Meet you at the pond, if you don't come tonight then you won't be seeing your precious boyfriend for a long time._

They were willing to go to lengths for treating him, how long did he suffer.

_Don't forget to take you medication, it'll cure you._

Medication? Was that the reason for him to look so tired? God, how could I let him suffer through this? I need to tell Henrietta and Firkle about this, this needs to be sorted out. We have to find this bastard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologise for the late update, I wont let it happen again!  
> Don't be scared to drop a comment, I'll reply to everyone even if they're good or bad!


	18. Inside my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This Chapter contains some Violence***

_I couldn't stop shivering, I was so cold, I had the heater on, I was next the radiator with all the blankets I could find wrapped around me. Still I was so cold, it was like I was stuck in the mountains with no heat in the middle of winter. I looked towards the clock, it was time to take my medication, I carefully lifted myself up, my body ached all over. I huddle more into my blankets as I walked around trash on the floor, I hated the mess, but it hurt too much to clean up. I winced as I applied pressure on my swollen ankle, I groaned a little as my stomach groaned from the lack of food._

_I managed to get to the pills I was given, I prayed that they would finally cure me, I hated this long process, but I needed no I have to get better. I can't go on like this, I just want Michael. No, come on now don't think like that, I can't let Michael know about this. I can't show them how weak I've become, how lowly I am. I don't want their pity, they deserve better than me. Anyone would deserve better than me._

_I took the pill and got back down on the floor, I didn't trust myself to stay on my own two feet, I felt really exhausted. I let my thoughts wander once more, I hoped maybe I could fall asleep but that was short lived when my phone buzzed. Instead of lifting myself off the floor I crawled to where my phone was, picking it up I saw that I had a message from Michael. I felt the guilt eat at me as I've realised how long I've been ignoring them. It's been one whole month, I did make an appearance now and then to them, but I never made much contact and poor Michael, at this rate I'll have broken his heart. The only he falls in love and I go and ruin it, he was right in the first place. Why should he find love?_

_Instead of reading the text I went straight ahead and deleted it, it's hard to think about him, I don't think I'll even be able to face him without breaking. I carefully lifted myself up off the floor and slowly dragged myself to the bathroom, I nearly didn't recognise myself when I saw the reflection in the mirror. I was pale, an unnatural pale, I looked sick. My hair was greasy, and I couldn't tell if I had bags or eyeliner blacking my eyes. I wanted to cry as I looked at myself, however I refused to. I refuse to be that weak little boy who was cuddled under his mother's care, I refuse it._

_I felt my legs wobble, so I quickly at back down before they gave way, wallowing in self-pity would be good at this point but I didn't get the chance as I heard the door open. I knew instantly who the footsteps belonged to, instead of going to greet them I stayed where I was, I was too tired. Sometimes I wish it was Michael who would come and rescue me, I imagined him taking me away from here and getting me the help that I needed._

_"Pete? Where are you?" The assertive voice rung out. What am I thinking? I am getting help, it's a slow process but soon I'll be relieved of this pain, I have to be thankful to him._

* * *

_"Pete, are you sure you don't want to come?" The look on his face, I didn't want to look at him._

_"Yeah. I'm sure, Michael." He sighed and gave me one of his looks, I liked those looks, they were the ones that showed concern._

_"Why do stop coming out with us? Did we do something?"_

_"No, I've just been really sick as of late and I don't want to pass anything on." Lies, all these lies._

_"You do look tired, it does explain a few things." I didn't want to say anything else, I'm scared that I'll crack. "Well, I'll explain to them what's going on but please let us check up on you sometime." I nodded, he then left after that. I'm pathetic, why did I let him go? I can't believe I've let myself down, I've resort back to that bastard little boy who got pushed around._

_"Did you get rid of him?" I nodded at him. "Good. You can be with him once you've been helped." Of course._

_Pain has always been there._

* * *

_"ABSOLUTELY USLESS!!!" I groaned as he kicked my ribs again. "Why does he keep looking at you like that! WHY!" I couldn't help but scream as he kicked my collapsed stomach. "He shouldn't be! IT'S ME HE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT!"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It's the only thing I could say. Everywhere hurts._

_"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have seen it before, it's not his fault. It's yours." What? "I was the fool to think that I could help you but now I see that you're incurable, we need a different tactic to stop you." I felt him drag me across the granite. "We have a method that will work, by the end of the month he won't be able to look at you."_

_Please stop._

_"See, every time you do this you get better every day." It hurts, everything hurts, there's so much blood dripping. I feel light headed. "C'mon, one more cut." My hand shook as I tried to keep the knife steady, I struggled to keep it in my grip, it was too heavy. I couldn't stop the tears from falling or the whimpers escaping past my throat as I lowered the knife on my wrist and sliced it open. My vision was becoming hazy._

_"Now, do the other arm." It was so hard to keep my arm up, I couldn't stop looking at the small puddle of blood laying at my feet. I just wanted to sleep._

_"Please, stop."_

_"Stop? I'm not doing anything. You're the one who is doing this and the one who is helping yourself. It's not often someone tries to do that, they always try to rely on others. We're just making sure you don't do anything bad." He's right, it's me who's been doing all of this. Why should I stop? I lifted the knife and started on my other arm and welcomed the pain._

_The only thing I tried to stop was the rising bile in my throat._

_Five cuts, change, repeat, ten cuts all together. Overlapping each one, old ones fading, damage skin repairs itself. A process and habit I've learned to accept, I welcome the pain. Every cut I fell a little stronger, it soon becomes my morning ritual. It helps me, it calms me, there is nothing wrong with what I'm doing. I don't need to beg for help, I can hold on to hope that everything will be better and one day everything will go back to how they were._

_I can't describe how much I want that day to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, thank you to everyone for their support!!


	19. Heart Felt

**~ Mike's POV ~**

It was quiet a comforting site to see Pete breathing as he laid there, though he looked to have better days, still, he was pretty as ever. I know I shouldn't be fond for him at this moment in time but I really couldn't help but be a love sick puppy towards him, sadly it's not going to do me any good for when he either wakes up or passes on. I felt more at peace looking at him though, the tubes and machines that were keeping him alive was something that made me relax as it showed me that he was being helped. I leant my arms on the bed and slowly reached out to take his hand, this was all new to me and it was honestly scary. I was quit paranoid that Michael would show anytime now and beat me to a pulp the second time.

It felt nice to hold his hand, I couldn't help but sigh out in content at experiencing something I've wanted to do ever since I developed a crush on him. I loved the way his hand fit in my palm, I only wished that he would hold mine back. I should be grateful however, it was better than him being awake and quickly snatching his hand away. I quickly took my hand back when he breathed deeply and moving his hand a little, I didn't know what to do? I should I call a doctor to tell them that he moved or maybe that he's waking up?

"He does that from time to time." I jumped at the young voice, I looked towards the doorway and saw Firkle standing there. Great. "You should be grateful, he only reacts to people who he is familiar with." He came over to the other side of the beside and happily took Pete's hand in his own.

"How come he doesn't move when you touch him." I asked.

"He does, he's gripping my hand right now." I looked closely and saw that he was holding onto Firkle's hand with a strong grip. I felt a bit unsettled as we sat there, I felt a bit awkward with the goth, I kept peaking over at him as he paid no attention to me. It was odd.

"Why haven't you kicked me out yet or at least shouted at me?"

"What's the point? And I really don't want to get banned from here, poor Michael can't stop worrying over him." Good, now he knows how I felt when I found out Pete was in the hospital. "I really don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"How Pete can tolerate you, how can he put up with you?"

"Guess he saw something no one else did..." He sneered at me.

"It's only because he's sympathetic." That stung, so what Pete is a little more emotional than the rest of them? At least he apologised and let me hang out with him unlike the rest of the goths.

"So? At least it shows he's human."

"Human? Who cares what species you are?" There wasn't any point in arguing with him, it's easier to remain quiet and let him think that he's right. We remained silent for quite some time and I didn't keep track on how long we had been sitting. Sometimes you never realise how long time can easily pass you by, sometimes it feels like you've been daydreaming and only just woke up, but you don't remember what you were think about. That's what it felt like before Firkle's phone dinged.

"Who's that?" I felt embarrassed at how small my voice was.

"My mom." Ah. "She wants me home."

"I see, well it is getting late." Firkle scoffed at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He got up and typed on his phone. "Hopefully Henrietta isn't too busy." He muttered.

"I thought Henrietta couldn't drive."

"She can't." With that he left the room, I sighed, oh well. At least now I'm alone with Pete, I slowly reached out and stroked through his hair. I smiled, it was just like when he used to accidently fall asleep at my house, he always unconsciously liked to have his hair stroked. Something doesn't feel right about this, Pete doesn't seem the type to commit suicide. It doesn't sound right.

"Excuse me, Hun?" I looked to see a nurse in the doorway. "Visiting time is over."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled at me before leaving, guess she has to put up with people who hate to leave. I sadly got up and made my way out, as I walked down the ward I felt some shivers go up my spine. I didn't want to leave him, it just didn't seem right. You know what? Fuck it, I can be just as badass as the Goths and break rules too! I made sure to check if anyone was around, there wasn't. Good.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I don't feel right, I haven't felt like this since mine and Pete's relationship troubles. Pete, maybe that's why I feel like this, I sighed and leant back further on Henrietta's bed. It's been a busy day and now I just want to unwind, of course Henrietta's is the best place to be for that. However, things aren't going well at the moment, poor Firkle is on the phone apparently his mom wants him home and to spend some quality time with him.

Guess they found out about him being Goth and they hope to try and turn him around, fat chance that is going to happen, they had their chance and they blew it. Henrietta isn't too happy about it either as she's been giving his phone death glares ever since the woman decide to call, to be honest his mom is wasting her time and so is his father if she ever gets him involved.

"I don't care how much it would mean to you for me to spend some family time, you were never there in the beginning so why should I make a start now?" I'm always amazed how Firkle never raised his voice like Pete whenever they were annoyed or mad. "Listen, why don't you go back to your meetings instead of trying to bond with me." I heard Henrietta sigh and gestured Firkle to hand the phone to her.

"Okay, listen here. Leave him alone, he can do what he wants and right now he doesn't want to be with you." I didn't hear what was going on, on the other end but she didn't sound happy. "I'm the one who looks after him when he doesn't want to be home alone, we're the ones who have practically raised him and for god sake don't call him Georgie! He hates that name."

"No one has really stood up against her." Firkle said as he sat next to me.

"Please don't interrupt our night again, Mrs Timber." She finally hung up.

"Y'know she isn't going to give up that easily." Firkle said as he got his phone back.

"I really don't care, just put your phone on silent. You're definitely staying here until they leave."

"I'm going to need more of my stuff then."

"I'll drive, we can all go." It was a better idea to go all together, no doubt she'll be upset with Firkle and find an excuse to keep him home.

* * *

  _I've got no one left, they're all gone, everyone I cared about. Why? Why would they do this? It's not right! Everything was going so well, I did what I was told and for a moment everything was good, it felt like it was back in those simple days. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, most of them landed on my screen of the phone, I read through each message carefully, hoping that I was mistaken and just read it wrong. It didn't sound like them, it couldn't._

_Sadly, it was there in plain sight, everything was just how it was written, I decided to wait, maybe it was some sick joke the guys were playing on me. Yeah, that must be. Just a silly joke and soon they'll text me saying that they were kidding and would apologise, but my hopes were lost as the minutes went away. I can't believe this. I just can't. Firkle and Henrietta both text saying that I wasn't who I use to be and didn't want to see me anymore, I shouldn't contact them or try to see them._

_And Michael, my dear Michael. He broke with me, he found someone worth his time, someone better. It was so hard to believe, who could he be seeing? He never likes to pan out his social life and always tells us who he's friends with, this just doesn't sound like him. Apparently, I don't act like myself and shouldn't bother coming over to hang with them, I don't even find that fair, it was my spot that I shared with them. I let them come into my space and even heart._

_I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, fine if they don't like me anymore, that's okay. But I refuse to go without a better explanation, I need to make sure that this is real. My phone then went off once more, it was Mike. I didn't want to bother with him but if my friends are acting like this then I have no other choice. I scanned through the message and struggled to keep tears from spilling. Mike didn't want to see me again either, great. This just doesn't make any sense whatsoever!_

_I feel like I'm gonna throw up._

_his couldn't be happening, I quickly went through my contacts and found Henrietta's, I hesitated at first, this wasn't real. I quickly hit call before I could think any more on the idea and listen to the tone. It immediately went to voicemail. I tried again, maybe she just turned her phone off? Voicemail again. I tried Firkle's and even Mike's a couple of times, all voicemail._

_Michael is my only chance, I found his contact and called him, my heart leapt a little as it called however that was soon cut off after three rings and went to his voicemail. I leant back against the wall, I felt drained and tired. This isn't right!_

_None of this is right!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for everyone's support!


	20. Birthday Massacra

_I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling as I stood there, I guess I was just too stubborn to admit what was right in front of me. I could see right there that they had moved on, just from looking at them I knew that I would never cross their minds, I could feel my heart shatter as I saw Michael on his phone typing, no doubt talking with his new lover. I shouldn't waste my time anymore, they're gone and I can do nothing about it, I grabbed hold of my school bag and walked away from everything I cared about. I don't know what to do now, I've lost everything, what am I supposed to do now?_

_It felt like I've been walking for hours until I finally arrived home, well a kind of home I guess, I wanted to cry just looking at it. I had some good memories here, Henrietta's house was a good place to be if we didn't want to stay home however my place was a good hiding place when we all wanted to avoid our parents. I know I lied to them about my parents abandoning me but that was the only thing I was never guilty about, I hated them and didn't want them in my life. In my eyes it was the right thing to do, I just hope that my mother doesn't see through my dad's lies._

_I walked inside, I didn't care if the neighbours saw me, I just wanted to disappear at this moment in time._

**~ ~~His~~ POV ~**

"Which room is it?" I asked Vince as we parked.

"Room 666, we'll have to avoid security."

"No need, I've forged a few things to give us quick access." Vince nodded at me.

"I'll follow your lead." We both got out of the car, I made sure I had the right documents before we did anything else before heading over towards the reception. The receptionists immediately noticed us as we walked up to her.

"I'm here to see Pete Garcia." So easy to pull of an innocent act.

"I'm sorry but visiting times are over, come back at ten in the morning." She said, I looked at her name tag, Mira, an odd name.

"You don't understand, I'm family. I just recently got word that my cousin is in hospital and I immediately rushed here."

"I'll need some ID." I scowled at her.

"Just be quick, I need to see him." I handed over my wallet, she really needs to be more compassionate.

"Okay everything seems to be in order however I need a few contact details before you can visit him." I sighed.

"Very well."

♱††♱††♱

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I'm really not a morning person, I sighed as I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone. I saw that I had two messages from Henrietta and Firkle, they both wished me a happy birthday, damn I almost forgot about my birthday. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine; however I took my time, I wasn't in school now and it feels nice to not have that weight on my shoulders. It's amazing how much stress you can get just by getting education.

Walking back into my bedroom I just put on some random clothes and applied eyeliner, I wouldn't admit out loud, but I do like how my body has matured. It's filled out in muscles and it suited me, I also liked how my face got its shape and how my hair naturally fell into a style I liked. I used to hate my hair but now I do like it, it suits me, everything suits me which for me is surprising.

I sighed and stretched a little, this is going to be a long day, no doubt my dad and step-mom are going to make my birthday a big deal just because itâ€™s my eighteenth. I'm dreading what they will be like when it's my twenty-first birthday. The threat letters then caught my eye, shit I nearly forgot about those, I quickly grabbed them and placed them in my coat. I then quickly sent a message to Henrietta, might as well meet up at her place. Now the only thing to do is to try and quickly get away from my parents, I could climb out of the window, but they already know I'm up and would have my car keys, so I must make an appearance to them.

Fuck.

I took a deep breath before opening my bedroom door and walking down stairs, I was right they were waiting at the bottom of them with big fuck ass grins planted on their faces. All I had to do was let them wish me a happy birthday and then make my way towards the front door, how hard could it be? Answer: hard as a rock.

"There's the birthday boy, happy birthday!" My dad says, great he's going to treat me like I'm still his little child and go down memory lane or should I say lame?

"Ah, Michael. Happy eighteenth, c'mon we've got a surprise for you." Oh goody, watch me jump up and down in excitement and butt kiss them saying how 'happy and thankful I am to have such wonderful figures in my life.' I had no chance to make a run for it, they both stood beside me and led me towards the lounge and Oh my fucking god!

I was not amused at the sight before me.

Seriously why do this? What is so important about being eighteen to put up banners and balloons up with cards and presents in the room, really, why? So, what? I've become older, another year towards my death, another year full of pain and suffering! Why can't people see it, we're born, and our clocks start for when we die. It could be now, it could be in an accident, or murder or even old age. So, what? People live for long time but half of them never fill a full life anyway. Or how about rich people? They can become the richest in the world, but they can't bring it with them when they die.

There is no point in continuing it all, all the science to find out more in this world or the discoveries of what became before us its al useless information! This world is corrupted, corrupted to the point of finding a cure to cancer and then making people sell everything they have just to pay for that cure. All because people are too greedy and need money.

Money in this world is power, which won't work when their time is up. The only downside is it will either be passed on or given to whoever can get their hands on which will be another rich bastard. It's all meaningless! When we're born our clock already begins to count down for when we die. It could be from an accident or murder or just old age, just like my poor Pete who is laying in that bed all alone.

Okay now I'm going to dark place, I need to come out of it before I do something stupid. Okay, fine, let's get this over with. The quicker we are the faster I can get away from here. I could see on their faces that their smiles were becoming a little strained, guess they were expecting a big reaction from me. I would say when would they ever learn but they never do so it's not worth to mention.

"Well. come on. Sit down and start opening up your presents!" Great, she is trying her motherly side on me. I sat down with a huff and started with the cards first, might as well since I'm dreading what they got me. It was wasn't that much but then again I'm never expecting anything special, I quickly scanned each card and gave a small thank you to them might as well try to be nice. My dad then eagerly handed me my three gifts, I feel a bit better at the small amount.

"I do recommend saving the smallest one till last." Okay we'll do it his way. I decided to do biggest to smallest, the first gift was a big box of expensive deodorants the type that was way too powerful. I didn't like the smell and both Pete and Firkle nearly choke when they smell it and that's mostly when they don't smoke. At least I can give this to Henrietta, she can give it Bradly when it's his birthday. It will save her time and money.

The next was an expensive watch, okay this is sort of a gift I can lightly accept. It's useful and practical however it's way too conformist since I see some of the richer kids at school were these sorts of things. I don't want to be seen as rich unlike that skank Mike. Nice try. The last was wrapped in this laminated card, I felt some kind of dread as I took it and opened it. Inside was a elegantly decorated reservation, booked under my name and had a plus one. I looked up in puzzlement at my dad who was grinning proudly.

"It's a family eighteenth birthday tradition."

"And what tradition would that be?"

"A blind date." Fuck that!

"A blind date?"

"Yep. Since you're becoming a man it's only right to get out there and experience life to the fullest and one of the best things is dating." Oh, joy. "I remember my eighteenth, we met up at this lovely restaurant and we hit off nicely however it didn't last long but it was fun." He laughed a little. "This was way before I met your mother but we both made our decisions and are very happy with what we have now."

"So... what? You just went ahead and chose a date for me."

"Well yeah but don't worry she's very nice and is even in your year. We thought that would be the best way to make sure you're comfortable, of course if you don't hit off then you don't but at least give it a try and live a little." At this moment in time I am so happy that Pete isn't here to witness this, no way am I cheating on my boyfriend! I sighed, well it could have gone worse. However, there was a knock at the door, oh please let that be either Henrietta or Firkle. Sadly, it wasn't when my dad answered.

"Oh! Well what a surprise, hello Samantha." Wait what? I got up and headed towards the door and I couldn't believe who I saw. My mom. The woman who didn't want custody of me, who didn't fight for me. God, she looked bad, she looked like those women who you only see in magazines however the only difference is that she had wrinkles, signs of old age coming into play.

"Ah, David. Don't you look homely, I'm here to see a certain eighteen-year-old." She then walked past my dad and immediately spotted me. I felt a shiver run down my back as she smiled at me and took of her movie star sun glasses. "Michael! Haven't you grown into a good-looking man. Wow! Leah, get in here and see how much he's grown!" Soon after another woman came into the home, she smiled at my dad and closed the door. We all took our seats in the lounge.

I took a good look at Leah, she looked a mess, she was badly thin and her face was sunken a little. She looked like someone who was taking drugs, however she did look familiar to me. I knew she wasn't related to me, but I have seen her before, her black hair is quite familiar.

"Well this is a nice birthday surprise." My step-mom said, she looked relatively happy though I think that she isn't happy to have her here, then again neither am I.

"Oh, yes. It's Michael's eighteenth, a very special birthday. I just had to visit, Leah here is staying with me for a couple of days and wanted to tag along." She leaned closer towards my step-mom. "Poor dear just divorced her husband." She said fair quietly, but everyone could hear. She's quite disrespectful especially to her friend even if she doesn't look fazed. "So, any birthday surprises?"

"We have him set up on a blind date." Dad announced happily.

"Ah, yes. A wonderful tradition in my opinion, a great way to start your birthday." She looked genuinely happy and was very enthusiastic about it. "Well I have my own little birthday surprise for him." She got her bag out and handed me a small box. Opening it, I saw that it was a key and a key card.

"What's this for?"

"For when you come up to the hotel, silly. Billy has been wanting to meet you and I thought that now you are coming into adulthood you two would hit it off perfectly, you really should spend some time with us, you'll like it up there. Billy owns the hotel, we live there too and get the penthouse suit which is the whole top floor. We also have some of the best chefs and a big private pool, we've even set up your own space, bedroom included." If I was a conformist I would have latched onto it in a second.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, we'll be staying here for a week, so you can go on your blind date and have time to pack and maybe spend a couple of months with me and your step-dad. Oh, and don't worry we'll keep the alcohol drinking to some minimum." She and Leah chuckled. I see how it is.

I see what's she's done, she leaves me with my dad to raise me while she lives the high life with a rich husband who I have never met, now that I've finished school she's offering to take me into her rich life and take over the business or the easy way out whichever it's called. She is such a bitch, I refuse to go. Not because of my dad, not because I refuse be a rich snob but because of my friends and boyfriend!

I can't wait to move into my own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone!


	21. Breakfast

**~** **Michael's POV** **~**

"So, what she's staying here for a week? That's how long you get to decide?" Henrietta asked me as I nursed my cup of coffee.

"I've already decided, she just thinks I need the time and her friend needs to take care of some business here." I answered her as we waited for Firkle to arrive, Benny's was nice and quiet today, a nice birthday treat.

"What would a rich bitch do in a shitty town like this?"

"Probably visiting some forgotten poor family that they had left behind." I sighed and enjoyed how warm my hands were getting. "Just like what my mom is doing though this time she thinks I will go onto her team."

"What could she possibly want with you after abandoning you?"

"I guess she doesn't want another snot nosed baby with her husband to vary on the family line. Now that I'm eighteen I'm more responsible for myself not like I was before."

"Anyway, what did they get you?" Ah, yes, she reminded me, leaning over the booth I grabbed my bag and handed her the deodorants. I watched her look at the back of the box and read through the labels.

"Not too bad I guess."

"You can give them to Bradly for when he turns eighteen."

"Not a bad idea." She said absentmindedly.

"I also got this." I said and handed over the watch, she grimaced at the design.

"Fucking Hell." She said as she examined it. "There's also an inscription in it." I perked up at that and signalled for the watch back. I turned it over and saw that there was an inscription which was just my name and birth date. "It's gonna be hard to sell that."

"Think you can manage?"

"Sure can." I handed the watch back and let her pack them into her back. "Is that it?"

"Nope. You're gonna like this gift." I handed her the reservations.

"What's this all about?" I then went on to explain about this fucked up tradition and fucking date. "Well, that's fucked up!"

"Yep. Please tell me you have an excuse to not go."

"As a matter of fact, yes, however I promised Firkle not say anything until he gets here." Now I'm intrigued.

"I thought we all said that we don't get each other gifts?"

"We don't, it's just a little surprise and a nice excuse to get out of this date."

"I can't argue with that." We soon fell into a nice relaxing silence, it was always odd every time it's my birthday, I always know nothing changes besides my age however the air always feels different. It feels fresh like you haven't been outside for weeks, it's so weird. Finally, we saw Firkle arrive and he didn't look too happy, soon I saw the reason why, his mother was just locking up her car. This is going to be fun.

"Is this her way of punishing you?" Henrietta started as Firkle sat with us.

"She thinks it's a good way of bonding, she wouldn't stop nagging me in the car and saying how she's looking forward for breakfast. As soon as we parked she immediately told me to find a table while she sorts out her things."

"What do you mean 'sorts out her things?'"

"Basically, counting how much money she brings, half the time she usually only grabs ten bucks and uses that for the whole day."

"Cheapskate!"

"Tell me about it." As soon a she entered she looked around for Firkle, guess she was expecting him to wave her over. What Firkle did was climb over me so he was in between me and Henrietta, she immediately brought him closer to her which Firkle didn't object to and wrapper an arm around his waist. Soon his mom spotted us.

"Ah there you are honey, are these your friends?" Is she seriously talking to him like he is a five-year-old? "Why don't you dears join us for breakfast?" We didn't answer her and instead let her go towards the counter and order. She may be some conformist but hey, free breakfast!

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" I sighed out and leaned into Henrietta, I felt her rub small circles into my back she had small comfort, but it was a big deal for me. I loved the small things she did to help calm me. However, that was short lived when my mom came back and happily sat down, fucking sat down! In our space! This was too much too handle, too much to handle. I felt Henrietta squeeze me a little, I could tell she and Michael weren't happy, hell, I could tell Henrietta was ready to fight for me. After all she help me become who I am and accepted me as a friend.

"So why don't you tell me about yourselves, I'm sure you are better friends than that girl I had talked over phone with." I smiled a little, though we remained quiet which made her a little awkward. Soon the waitress came and gave us our food, which was basically eggs and a slice of toast. We all looked towards my mom who had a please smile on her face, the sort of smile that she did something right, she's quite the bitch.

"So, what did you get?" I asked Michael.

"Just some deodorant and a watch."

"Really, well fuck that!"

"Firkle!" My mom scolded, we carried on ignoring her.

"It's not too bad, Bradly can have the deodorants and Hen can help me sell the watch." I looked over towards Henrietta who kept sneaking glares at my mom. I don't blame her.

"Did anything else happen?" I asked.

"I'll explain something else to you later otherwise it was quite pathetic, they even put up banners and balloons."

"Really, that's something what my parents would do." Henrietta finally commented. "However, for once they have a birthday planned out that I can accept."

"Oh, is it your birthday sweetheart?" My mom asked, she really needs to butt out!

"What are they doing?"

"I overheard them talking about ideas and concluded to give me a big amount of cash and let me get what I want."

"That sounds reasonable." I said.

"Yes, however I also over heard them taking about setting up a party for me."

"You know how your mother is one for parties." Michael commented.

"I seriously don't want to have another one of her parties, especially when it comes to inviting family, if my aunt comes to my eighteenth and find out I don't have a boyfriend she is going to play hell with me. So, I made a deal with my parents."

"They listened to you this time?" I asked.

"Oh, they're willing to listen when it comes to the subject of my aunt. The deal is that they won't throw a party for me as long as I get Bradly a present for his eighteenth which is now sorted, and I have to spend half an hour at his own party."

"Huh, not too bad then." Michael said, and we soon feel into a nice silence. Sadly, that was interrupted.

"Well that was a delicious breakfast, is something wrong with yours? I can get the waitress to heat up for you?" Michael rolled his eyes while Henrietta let out a huff. I decided to have a cigarette while Hen and Michael drunk their drinks. "Georgie, sweetheart, put out that cigarette." Both me and Henrietta scowled at the use of my real name while Michael didn't look fazed. "Smoking is bad for you and you're too young to be smoking!"

"Please, shut up." I sighed out and leaned further back into the booth.

"Georgie that's no way to talk to your mom." Great, she was about to start whining. "Apologise, now young man." I almost laughed out, I knew what she was trying to do. Now that I've crossed her she going to try and embarrass me in front my friends by having a go at me.

"Are you for real?" Michael asked her but was ignored.

"You know I thought we could have a nice day together but if you're just going to act like a brat then I have a good mind to send you to your room and ground you for rest of the week." I finally put out cigarette as Henrietta and Michael both grabbed their bags and finished their drinks. "Well are you going to apologise?" I got from the booth as soon as Henrietta was out of the way and happy followed her out. "Georgie? Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another update xx


	22. Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Contains Self-Harm***

**~ Mike's POV ~**

I couldn't fucking believe it, I knew something was wrong and something is WRONG! I had a feeling something was wrong and when I hid in that cupboard yesterday and when I saw two men walking by that feeling surged forward. Now their back however this time I'm going to find out what theyâ€™re here to do, I've managed to hide in a cupboard in Pete's room, what do they want with Pete?

"Have you brought it this time?" One of them said.

"Yeah, it's in my bag. How long will it take?"

"Two hours at max, the drug won't be found when they investigate, and they'll think he'll have passed away peacefully."

"It's a good job he's in a coma otherwise this will hurt like a bitch." Their tone was hushed and quite deadly, I was terrified and scared that they could hear my rabid heartbeat and heavy breathing. "What will do after he's gone?"

"Use his mourning process to my advantage." My fucking God! They're going to kill him!

**~ Michael's POV ~**

Now this is a good way to spend a birthday, a picnic in a cemetery with expensive smokes, booze and coffee and of course listening to the best bands late at night. The only thing that would top this off is having Pete with me, well there are other birthdays to come so I'm not too down about it. Today hasn't been the best with my mom trying to come into my life and Firkle's parents nagging at him but right now is one of the best things I could do. I was happily led down on blanket, Henrietta was up against the tree with Firkle resting his head in her lap, half the time I could feel Pete next to me however that's just wishful thinking. We weren't stereotypical and go to the cemetery, we do have respect for the dead however in special cases like this we do enjoy it as no one mostly disrupts us. Sadly, that was short lived when my phone went off. An unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly.

 _> > Michael? Is that you? << _The voice was hushed whisper, but it sounded familiar.

"Yes, who is this?"

_> > It's Mike. <<_

"Okay douchebag how did you manage to get my number?"

 _> > I stole it from Pete years ago. << _Fucking bastard.

"Good for you, now delete it."

_> > Listen I kept it for emergencies and now is an emergency! <<_

"You have ten seconds." I sighed out, fucking Mike ruining everything.

_> > Right now I'm up at the hospital, I'm inside a cupboard in Pete's room. Two strange men are here, and they defiantly are not doctors! They were talking about some drugs and using them on him, something about him passing away peacefully? <<_

"Okay, um..." Fuck, I need to get there. "I'll be there just try to distract them." I said while getting up and signalling Henrietta and Firkle to come, I quickly dragged them to the car while hanging up. Fuck the speed limit, this is serious.

**~ Mike's POV ~**

How the fuck am I supposed to distract them? If I'm caught I mostly likely dead! OH, MY FUCKING GOD! What's worse is that Pete will die too, fuck, what do I do? Wait, okay I have an idea, hopefully this will work. My bag was still in the room and it had my iPad, hopefully my phone is still connected to it. I prayed to anyone out there this will work without me being caught, I made sure to put my phone on silent and then went through my pictures. I then sent a picture to my iPad which made a quite loud ping.

"What the fuck was that?" One of them whispered out with a deadly tone.

"I don't know."

"So, find it! We can't let a doctor come in here." I soon heard their footsteps wander around the room, fuck they might look in here. I moved farther back into the cupboard, I slowly moved towels away from my back but then another idea hit, I quickly but silently moved the folded ones in front of me and soon the covered me up from my crowded position. Perfect, I lowed the brightness of my phone to make sure. I then sent another picture.

"Where the fuck is it?" I tried to remember my bag was, where... Oh yeah, it was a little way under the hospital bed, which is a bad idea because if an emergency ever happened they may to roll the bed out which my bag will stop. I then held my breath as the cupboard doors opened, I didn't dare move, I was scared that I may revealed myself or indicated that I was here. One wrong move and they could move the towels, finding me. A hand moved towards the other pile and wrecked up the towels, holy shit, I'm next! However, I was saved by his partner.

"I found it." Well fuck now they know who I am, it's okay Mike, it's fine. Think about Pete, Pete is the only reason why you are doing this!

"A bag? Who does it belong to?"

"Mike Makowski, he's probably gone to the rest room or has forgotten it. Let's hope it the latter otherwise he'll ruin the plan."

"I thought he was your plan?" What? What have I got do with this?

"Go check the bathrooms on this floor, if anyone finds you then knock them out." I heard a click, a gun perhaps. Holy shit, I need to warn Michael and now!

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"They have guns?" I nearly shouted out.

"That's what he's messaged." God, I wanted to cry right now, but I refuse, I refuse to lose Pete whether he dies of murder or just passes on I don't fucking care.

"What are we gonna do?" Firkle asked.

"You are staying in the car once we get there." Henrietta replied.

"You two can't just go in there, especially with people with guns!"

"Firkle we'll be okay, I promise. But I do agree with Hen, if anything does happen we need you to try and get help, I know the police are shit but there may have to be our last resort.

"Okay, I understand." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I said and even smiled at him, he gave me a smile back.

* * *

  _I've lost nothing, I have nothing, everything is nothing, I am nothing. Nothing but a small spec created for nothing, there is no reason to life, nothing. We are born only to die, what's the point, that's the way it is, isn't it? No, I should question that judgement, I shouldn't question it, after all I'm still being saved. They're going to finally save me, to cure me, to cure the disease, I'll be safe. Maybe then they'll accept me, be my friends again, I can be happy for Michael and his new love and I'll be supportive. I just want to be with them again, that's all I ask and all I want._

_I did what I was told and ran a bath, I didn't add anything too it, I just watched the water flow. I felt like I wasn't even there, it like I was watching a movie through someone else's eyes, I didn't feel anything when my arm turned off the tap. I then waited for my next instructions, I kept a tight grip on my phone. I was quite upset that they couldn't come to witness my healing, but they didn't want to interrupt the full effect._

_Soon another message was sent, I cradled the phone close knowing that everything was going to be okay. I slowly crawled across the bathroom floor and grabbed hold of the razor before crawling back and using what was left my strength to get into the tub. I didn't care that I was still wearing my hoodie and boxers, it didn't matter. Placing the razor on the side of the tub I slowly relaxed into the warm water, it was very soothing. I then slowly ducked underneath the water, I then let go of breath released air bubbled before coming back up and brushing my hair away._

_I noticed that another message was sent, another instruction, I read through carefully, I didn't dare make a mistake. I feared to. I happily put my phone down and carried out instructions in perfect order. Grabbing hold of the razor I slit right through my vain on both arms, blood was soon running down my arm and into the water. I didn't feel the pain, it's been so long since I've felt any kind of pain. Soon I ducked back under the water and released all the air my lungs had and allowed darkness to consume me._

_When I opened my eyes all I saw was_ a white room and a continuing beeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get a bit hectic in the next chapter!! Let me know what you think!?


	23. Guns

**~ Mike's POV ~**

I couldn't help, it was so quiet, have they finished drugging him, is he waiting for his partner to return or has he already come back without me knowing? I slowly moved some of the towels that were in my way and opened the door just a crack and peeked. This was the first time I looked at them, they were mostly dressed in black and the lower half of their faces were covered but I could see how young they were. Young to be my age and that is terrifying, how can someone be a murderer at a young age, what caused these people to be like this, what did Pete do to them?

The guys were just standing there, for some reason he was going through my iPad, great he's trying to get my information. Okay that's fine I can just a new iPad, no big deal! My phone lit up a little indicating that I had a message, I moved back into my previous situation before reading the message. Oh, thank God, he's outside. The only question is how the fuck is going to get here without these dudes noticing him?

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"This better not be some sick joke?" Henrietta scowled, I hoped for the same because I could get in big trouble just being on the property. However, if something is up I need to get to Pete. We're near the front entrance and nothing looks out of the ordinary, I could see what's-it-name at the front desk doing whatever her jobs involve. No sign of being threaten, no sign of going into lock down and no police cars on the premise.

"We'll go in anyway, to be honest I don't care if it's a prank or not." I finally said.

"How do you want to get in, you don't really have climbing techniques and you'll be immediately stopped if just casually stroll in?" Hmm.

"I can't but you can." I said to her, she gave me unsure look which was quite unlike her.

"You do realise that I'll immediately asked to leave."

"Just distract her while I slip past."

"Fine." She sighed out and immediately walked into the lobby, all I have to do now is time it. Hen was right, she was immediately stopped by the receptionist. I carefully walked inside and stayed near the sides of the lobby, oddly enough the place wasn't as bright as it should be, so I had some darker places I can step into. I finally made a break for it once I made it to the lift, I can only hope that she didn't spot me as I ran and call for security.

I was tense as I finally got out of the lift, I noticed the corridor was more quiet than usual and some of the lights were turned off. I fucking hope this isn't going to turn out like that fucking fake emo camp that we had to endure, that was fucked up and humiliating. I decided to keep my time as I walked through the corridor, I needed to be aware, but I didn't want to look suspicious, especially if I'm spotted by anyone who works here.

As I approached the ward Pete was one I saw that all the lights were turned off in this section, why hasn't said something about this. I'm sure a nurse or someone would have done their rounds by now. Now I know something is wrong here! I sighed, I had two options, use my phone as a torch and risk getting caught or walk down the place blind and bump and risk bumping into things. I better go in blind; my eyes usually adjust to the dark quite easily anyway since my bedroom is pitch black.

Very soon my eyes adjusted in the darkness, however that was cut off when I saw a bright light flash from under a door, I quickly ducked into a room before I could be spotted. I heard the door open and the light was quite blinding, probably from a powerful torch. Guess this was one of the guys who are after Pete. To my luck I heard his footsteps get lighter and fader, I came out of the room and saw a silhouette with a light walking away from me, I carefully followed him to Pete's room.

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

_*BUZZK, BUZZK, BUZZK*_

I was basically shuddering as I held my phone tightly, a bit too tightly in fact. It wasn't because I was sitting in the snow next to the car or because I was scared of what was going to happen, no it was because I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing. Okay, so I do bad things, I've even gone against my friends once but I all thought that it was okay now however I know this isn't.

 _> > Hi, Firkle! I'm so happy you called! << _I cringed a little at the cheery tone.

"Yeah, hi, Ike." I said while trying to control my trembling.

 _> > Are you okay? << _He's picked up my trembling and shuddering breaths.

"Err... Um..."

 _> > What's wrong? << _I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong." 

_> > Where are you? <<_

"I'm..." I paused, I needed to think about this. "I'm at the park."

 _> > Okay, stay where you are. I'm on my way! << _With that he hung up on me. I quickly got up from my spot and started running through the parking lot, I needed to get there before him.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"So where do we place it?"

"I was thinking of the IV drip however I'm not too sure what would happen if we mix it. We may have to just inject it in him." I clenched my hands as I listened in, fucking bastards.

"I'll try to find an empty syringe then." One of them walked past me not noticing me at all, it's quite easy to hide when dressed in black. I decided to follow him, he was going quite a distance from Pete's room and his friend, so it will be easier to try and stop him. He finally walked into a different room, it looked like a storage room that held medicines and new equipment, a good place to look for syringes since they need to be thrown away once used.

I stayed close to the sides of the rooms looking for anything to help me while the bastard looked through the shelves, I soon came across a fire extinguisher, fuck it, it's heavy enough. I struggled a little, but I managed to get off its rack, I then slowly approached the conformist.

"MOTHER FUCKER!!" His voice sounded way too young, however I didn't dwell on it as I quickly grabbed his gun of the floor and aimed it at him as he slowly got up and face me. "Ah, fuck!"

"What is your connection with Pete?"

**~ Mike's POV ~**

Okay, Mike now it's really time to grow some balls, you can't keep counting on everyone around you. You need to do some things for yourself once in a while. I slowly crawled out of the cupboard and launched myself at the guy, my heart was rabidly beating but I felt proud at managing to tackle him to the ground. We wrestled on the floor, I needed to do something and can only hope his partner doesn't come back and shoot me.

I suddenly felt an intense pain as the guy kicked me in the face, I groaned a little and held my nose as blood was running from it, I looked up and froze as the gun was pointed at me. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I heard a click from the gun, oh God, this is it! I closed my eyes waiting for my fate.

_*BANG!*_

I screamed, however I didn't feel any pain, opening my eyes I saw the guy knocked out on the floor and gun was little further away from him. I looked to see who my saviour was.

"Henrietta?!" 

"You are absolutely stupid Mike! What a stupid idea!" She lowered her bat. "Where's Michael?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." I looked behind her and saw one of the receptionists behind her with a shocked look. "If I may ask, where did you get the bat from?"

"It's hers." She answered quickly. "C'mon we have to find Michael."

"Wait, he might have gone after the guy."

"How many of them are here?"

"Just the two of them." I said while getting up off the ground.

"I'm going to call the police." The receptionist said and ran, Henrietta then turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Michael, you stay here with Pete." She left soon after that, guess she didn't want to argue with me. I went over to the bed and sat down, happily grabbing hold of Pete's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this I had totally forgot that in America the term is lift and I have accidently use the British term (which is elevator) in one of the earlier chapters. Luckily I have corrected!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and getting this far!


	24. Tears

**~ Mike's POV ~**

This was horrible, absolutely horrible, this was dragging on, there was no sign of Henrietta or Michael and no sign of the police and I have lost track of time. This was marvellous and what was more terrible was that fact that I'm in here with poor, helpless Pete and a potential murderer! He could wake up any second and grab hold of the gun next to him and shoot me with missing this time! Wait, the gun! Oh, holy shit! I quickly scrambled of the chair and grabbed the gun, I quickly took the bullets out before chucking it in the trash. I don't care if it's evidence, I hate the thought of guns, I just about held one.

I dropped back down onto my chair and felt any energy leave my body, god I was exhausted, physically and mentally! It makes me wonder what Pete did that was so bad to nearly get him killed by them. I guess this is the proof that drive him to kill himself, he wanted to get away from these guys. Then again suicide is a little extreme just to get away from two guys, what if it's an organisation and they're all after him?! Okay, Mike now stop being stupid!

"The police are on their way." I jumped a little as the receptionist came back.

"Good, thank you."

"Where did that girl go?" She asked as she looked back down the corridor.

"She went after her friend who went after his partner." There was a small silence between us. "You know, you look too young to be working here. How did you get the job?"

"I was having way too many relationship problems at my high school, so I dropped out." She came closer in the room and closed the door. "My dad is head of one of the departments here and helped me get the job. I'm only a receptionist and nothing else unlike my co-workers which sort of makes things easier on their part."

"Well at least you're doing something productive. I'm Mike by the way."

"I'm Mina."

"So, do you know how they manage to get in here?"

"They said they were family and had just arrived in town, they showed me ID and gave me contact details, so it was very convincing." Probably all fake then, however that got me curious. Getting up from my spot I searched the guy for his wallet.

"Pete doesn't have any family, sadly. His parents abandoned him, the only thing they do for Pete is pay for his bills."

"No family? Then why is he still here, the hospital has a certain policy that if no family is contacted within a month they can take them off life support so other needed patients can have them."

"From what I know I think Henrietta is paying for his help or maybe her mother? I'm not sure." I looked through the wallet it was fake, so Mina really needs to learn difference between fake ID's.

"Have we got her consent?"

"Like I said I'm not too sure." I said while putting everything back.

"We'll have to consider looking further into this then." I decided to find out who this guy is, so I took his mask off, everything stopped in front of me as I saw who it was.

"Oh, my god!"

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

I took my time looking through the rooms, so far, I've mostly come across patients who are asleep and some who have mistook me as a nurse and asked me what's going on. I couldn't leave them in the dark, literally, so I explained that all the lights on the ward have been knocked out and will be back on soon. At least they didn't ask for anything else and let me carry on looking for Michael.

This is fucking bullshit, I came to the end of the corridor, okay great so I must have gone past them! I turned back around not caring how much sound I'm making or even trying to be careful, I just want to find Michael. I quickly ducked back through each room and even in the storage room which I didn't come across the first trip and guess what? They're not even in there!! I decided to go back into Pete's room, hopefully Michael knows what he's doing and will be back soon. However, that thought was stopped as I entered back into Pete's room, Michael was in there with the two guys, one knocked out without his mask on and the other shivering in fear in front of Michael who was holding him at gun point.

"No way!!" I said I saw Larry led on the ground and Vladimir shaking with tears and snot running down his face.

"Do you want to explain WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS!!!" Mike shouted at Vladimir.

"I-I-I was just following what _*sniff*_ Larry was telling me too." He cried out as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"And what the fuck was Larry planning Vince?"

"He believed he was causing you too much heartache." He said and pointing towards Pete. "Larry knew you deserve better than an unfeeling Goth so he asked for my help. I was just doing what I was told."

"Why the hell would you listen to a sicko like him!?" Mike had tears running down his face and mixing with that dried up blood on his face.

"Because I was fed up with being everyone's goffer! I was tired of being used, Larry said if I helped him he could try and convince you to rank my higher! I didn't want to say no to my best friend!" 

"Vince, it's just roll playing! If you had enough all you had to do was say stop. We wouldn't have stopped you!"

"Larry's my best friend, I wanted to help him!" He cried out, in my opinion he looked disgusting. He really was pathetic right now.

"Here they are!" The receptionist came in with two police officers, great, she looked a little shocked when she saw Michael however. After an hour of questioning and everything was collected we were left in peace.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"I'm going to go check on Firkle." I nodded at Henrietta before letting her leave. I walked over towards Pete's side and felt relief course through me as he was safe from them. I heard a small grunt, I looked over to Mina looking at me bashfully.

"Thank you for, um, y'know, not taking advantage of me when I was drunk." I nodded at her and looked back towards Pete, I started to stroke through his hair. "If you want, I wouldn't mind doing that again, you're the first guy I've met that has some respect for women."

"Listen Mina, it was only a one-time thing."

"Why? Am I not enough? Or are you going out with that other girl?" Her tone was a bit lower.

"No, me and Henrietta are only friends."

"So, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." I said like it didn't matter which it didn't.

"What is it then?"

"The person laying here is my boyfriend."

"You're... gay?" Wow, she's catching on.

"Yes." I looked at her and she looked a little heartbroken.

"Oh, okay. I can accept that."

"Listen, you'll meet someone, just don't keep throwing yourself out there at anyone who you deem hot or handsome." That's something I don't want to say again, but she looked like she needed it.

"Okay, thank you." Her tone was quite low, and she quickly ducked out of the room. I looked back at Pete and my breath was caught short at seeing those lovely blue eyes. Pete wasn't looking directly at me, in fact he was staring absentmindedly at the machines not noticing I was there. I cupped his face and tried to get his attention.

"Pete? Pete, look at me. C'mon look at me." He just carried on blinking a little, he closed his eyes and moved his arms up onto his pillow, it was his preferred sleeping position. Once again, he opened his eyes and finally looked at me, I could stop tears from forming however I refused to let them run down my face. "Pete?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, a fast update. I'm really pleased with the way things are turning out!


	25. Truth

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

"So, we called you here because you were involved with the arrest of Larry Hilt and Vincent Sain. We have questioned them both and have got a confession from each of them, now we understand that all of you want to know what happened that night." We nodded even though we all knew that we didn't want to hear it but we have to. I want to know who put Pete through this, put all of us through this.

"Yes." Henrietta spoke for us, each of us had our hands intertwined with each other.

"Very well, now both stories match and from the evidence everything fits. Both Larry and Vincent are from unstable families from North Park, now your friend was a victim of jealously, Larry had fallen for a friend in their club who was crushing on your friend. The Hilts have been reported repeatedly from loud noises to actually being brought into the station on the accuse of abuse, several times. Now being brought in that environment can be very hard in a child and without the correct guidance this is what can and has happened.  
 Now, Vincent is another case, he has been neglected for birth and what we have from the story was that he was desperate for attention and acceptance, so it is pretty understandable why he would follow orders like this. From what we know Larry wanted the attention of a crush who was oblivious to his feelings, abuse is what he knows so abuse is what he uses which went too far. At first it was the normal bully type you would get in school which turned into far away threats.  
 When we contacted the hospital we found that your friend was given a domestic drug which makes him obedient to others in a certain way to becoming gullible, the drug makes a person very vulnerable and has very bad side effects. These side effects are the loss of feeling in the joint, loss of appetite and exhaustion, they can also cause threating hallucinations, from all of the stress and suffering it was a no wonder your friend went into a coma.  
Sadly we can't do anything to help your friend but it may bring him peace to know that his abuses can no longer torment." We watched as the cop left the room.

"That's it? That's what Pete is in hospital for, because of some broken down family and jealousy? The big finale?!" Michael said, I could see the tears forming, we all knew Pete deserved a better explanation than that.

"C'mon let's get out of here." I said while getting up from my seat. As we left I made sure to stay beside Michael, he's suffered enough. However, it does get worse.

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

"I'm staying with Ike tonight." This was new, usually Firkle wanted to come straight to mine especially since his parents being home.

"You sure."

"Yeah..." Firkle looked hesitant. "Me and Ike are um... together now."

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"Is that okay?" He asked timidly.

"The only that isn't okay is if he hurts or uses you." Firkle smiled at me before crossing the street and disappearing down Ike's street. I sighed a little, it's gonna be a lonely night then with my mother coming up to check on me ever twenty-four-seven. I walked up to my house, I took a deep breath before going inside. Immediately my parents were there waiting for me, great they want to talk and they looked pissed.

"Henrietta Biggles! You are in deep trouble young lady!" My dad started.

"What for now?" I said, crossing my arms.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"I mean c'mon, please?" I sighed, this was really pathetic.

"Listen, I'm not interested." 

"But-"

"No buts." I saw the tears form in Mina's eyes. "I have a boyfriend, I am taken."

"What's going on?" I sighed as I moved aside to let my dad through.

"Oh, nothing sir. I'll just be going now." Mina said, great she guilt tripping him.

"Why don't you come inside for a minute, hon." Great, just fucking great. I stomped over to the lounge and sat down, no point heading to my room cause then something will be out of my control with the way this bitch is acting.

"Thank you." I saw the grateful look on her face as she came and sat down next to me. She is seriously crossing the line. Soon she and dad was in a conversation, I only concentrated on small doses, how Mina had trouble of getting over boys, how well she's doing and how she met me. I have never hit a girl in my life but right now she may be the first.

"Oh, excuse me. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please. Just some coffee would be nice." I watched him leave into the kitchen, great. Just great. I heard a small giggle beside me, looking over I saw Mina with a small smile on her face, I was actually expecting one of those smiles where they were up to something but that wasn't the case.

"What?" I said with distaste.

"You dad is so nice, not like my own."

"Michael?" I looked to my dad who was standing in the door way. "Come here." Getting up from my spot I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Oh, yeah. Let's do the thing she's aiming for.

"No."

"She's a nice girl and you still owe us for not turning up at that date, Lisa was really upset and we lost a lot of cash for trying to get those reservations."

"I'm not interested in her."

"Do it for our sake then, your eighteen now and need to be open about your options."

"No." I said simply.

"Okay, let's do a deal. If you take her out for one date then I'll leave you alone about dating for the rest of the year." It's an okay compromise, I guess.

"Fine but nothing big."

"Thank you, I'll book you two at Buca De Faggoncini on Friday at six. Go on, tell her that." I sighed, just because my dad is scared of me being alone in the world doesn't mean he can urge me on to find someone. Walking into the lounge I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you want to join me for dinner at the Buca De Faggoncini at six on Friday." I refused to look at her, I didn't give a shit about her.

"That would be wonderful!" I heard the appreciation in her voice. I huffed before heading up to my room, I just want this day to be over with! Going into my room I laid down on my bed and hopefully waited for sleep.

Which the ringing of my phone interrupted. Sitting up I checked who was calling, it was Hen. I wonder what she wants.

"Hey, what is it?"

 _> > Oh my God, Michael! We need to do something, right now! << _ She sounded like she was crying.

"What? What are you talking about?"

 _> > My parents found out about Pete, they're cutting the finance for the medical treatments! <<  _I sat up as I heard this, no, this can't be fucking true!

"No, fucking, way!"

_> > What's worse is that they said not to worry because Pete's mom is back in town. Someone must have known how to contact her <<_

"It must have been either Larry or Vince, they had access to anything that belonged to Pete's and gave it to the hospital."

_> > So that receptionist must have called her. <<_

"I guess it could have be-" I stopped myself, of course.

_> > Michael? What's wrong? <<_

"I'll call you back, Hen." I then hung up on her and ran downstairs towards my dad and Mina who were engaged in a friendly conversation.

"YOU FUCKING DID IT! Didn't you?! You contacted his parents!" I shouted at here, I couldn't fucking care if my dad was in the room.

"Oh? Oh, yes I did." She said happily. "After he gave me his ID's I thought he may have a number for your friends parents so I asked him, bearing in mind this was before he found out he was a killer." I growled at her.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! You've basically killed him!" I saw her flinched.

"Michael, stop shouting!" I ignored my dad.

"I haven't killed him, I've just contacted his family. Maybe then your friend will hopefully wake up."

"One, he is my boyfriend. Two, his mom will act sympathetic and will believe taking him off the life support will be the right choice. I refuse to let him die, our friends refuse to let him die. That woman who is his suppose mother only sees him as a toy to snuggle with, a doll she can dress up in cute clothing. A perfect son who she can show off to all other parents who have trouble their brats!" I didn't care if dad heard the term boyfriend, she just fucked everything up!

"Well- I, um-"

"I'm off to see my boyfriend, I don't care if I'm banned. Fuck you." I headed to straight to the door and grabbed my car keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is FINALLY uploaded!


	26. Kidnap

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I had tears in my eyes as I stood outside of the door, I know I shouldn't be listening but I couldn't help myself. How could this have happened, we were doing so well, we were so close. He was waking up! He was coming back to us! I didn't stop the tears from falling, however with some dignity I refused to sob, I just cried quietly.

"I'm so happy to have you hear, Mrs Garcia. We've been trying to contact you ever since your son was admitted." I listened.

"Oh, yes. My poor dear, and it's Ms Thelman now. I've recently divorced you see and was laying low from my husband, so it's not surprising that you couldn't get in touch with me." I hate her sweetly tone, what's horrible about is that it isn't pretend, I should know from my own mom.

"I see, my apologies. I'll explain to you what's happened so far and then we can talk from their." I took a deep breath, trying to stop a sob from escaping my throat. I jumped a little as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw through my tears that it was Michael. I leaned against him as I quietly wept in his shirt, I felt him run his hand through my hair and small rocking movements as we carried on listening.

"I see, it was really sweet of his friends to be there when I couldn't, my poor Pete. Is there any chance of him waking up?"

"It's hard to tell with coma patients, we still aren't sure about these things when it comes to comas. Anything could happen, maybe a deep sleep or going into a different world, maybe dreaming, or just being stuck in your their own mind."

"That's horrible."

"I know, over the time we have encouraged his friends to do familiar things in hope to help suck as sense which are smell, touch, sound things like that. We also encouraged them to talk to him or at least have a conversation while their in the room. Nothing has happened much, sadly. The most that has happened is a few twitches and movements but nothing big."

"I see. Maybe it is best to let him go if we can't bring him back." Both me and Michael gripped each other at that thought, I hated how sad she sounded. Fucking conformists! They just easily give up and move on!

"Perhaps maybe you could give it a go, he will be more familiar with you as you are his mother. Give it a week and we'll go from there."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I don't want to lose him, no mother should lose their child like this."

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"I'm going to go, I don't want to be here anymore." Firkle said cleaning up his face.

"That's okay, you head over to Henrietta's or Ike's. Just relax for the rest of the day." Firkle nodded and soon left, now it's just waiting for the outcome. I quickly went to see Pete and quickly kissed his brow before leaving. Now it's just waiting.

♱††♱††♱

No luck, Henrietta managed to find out through her parents that nothing was working between Pete and his mother, which isn't surprising, and now he'll be taken off life support at the end of the week. Which is practically tomorrow. I managed to find a few things out myself, it turns out Pete's mother was my moms friend who she brought over, it was quite easy to get my mom to talk as she kept thinking I was interested in her proposition and wanted some bonding time.

Fat chance.

It turns out I was right about Leah, she's just recovered from her bad drug habits which her husband had been supplying her. Turns out the guy didn't want a family and was perfectly happy leaving Pete here in South Park, not that I'm complaining much. The drugs took her mind off Pete but soon she had a very bad mental breakdown when she overheard him talking to a co-worker while intoxicated. Leah had immediately filed for divorce and sent herself to rehab before coming back to South Park.

My mom had said that Leah secretly wasn't cured but she was allowed to leave on her own free will for her good behaviour, that didn't matter much because she immediately left after getting the call about Pete. I also learned that Leah suffers from Mothering Syndrome which is when 'caring' turns to 'mothering', Leah needs to mother something, it's the reason why she kept treating Pete like a baby.

I checked the time on my phone, it was just little past midnight. I shut down my laptop and soon got ready, I have been spending my time mostly on research and I felt confident in what I'm about to do. It was drastic but it might put my mind at peace or haunt me for the rest of my life. I quietly snuck out and started my car before driving to Hells Pass hospital, soon I parked outside of the hospital grounds.

I took a minute, I really couldn't believe I was doing this, this was stupid. it was insane. It hurts. I felt sick. I quickly wiped away my tears before quietly getting out of my car. It was small walk but it allowed me to gather my thoughts, I'm doing this, it's the right thing. It needs to be me. Walking inside I saw that no one was at the desk, guess Mina wasn't on duty tonight and just some slacker. Good.

I easily got into Pete's room and shut the door, I made sure to secure the room before I did anything else. I then took a seat next Pete and took hold of hand, I didn't hold back the tears. I wasn't afraid to show my emotions to Pete, I didn't need to. He had always understood.

"First off, you were the first friend I had wanted and chose. You were the reason that South Park didn't seem so crappy, then it got better as Henrietta and Firkle came into our lives. Then you did something I thought I would never have, you made me fall in love. I have never regret since and even though I'll lose you, I will never regret taking you as my lover. But I will refuse to love anyone else. No one can change my mind on that one! I love you so much and I hope we meet again."

That's all I had to say, I then got up from my seat and started to do what I researched for. I started to disconnect Pete from all these tubes and IV's, I wanted to be the one to let him go. Call it a closure or something. I couldn't let anyone do this but myself. Soon all was left was his breathing tube and the big machine which was been keeping him alive, I felt sick as I turned the machine off and carefully and gently took off his oxygen. I made sure no tubes or any other equipment was connected to him, soon I sat down and wept while listening his breathing.

Again, I waited, I waited for his breathing to slow and finally come to a halt, I kept waiting. I didn't dare look at him, I could hear my own heartbeat, I heard it pound. I was scared, so scared. I didn't want to lose him, but fate was a bitch. I felt a small grip on my hand, looking up I saw that Pete was still in his position since I had arrived. I held my breath though as he moved into his preferred sleeping position.

That's when I noticed it, he was breathing, breathing regularly, he didn't sound like he was struggling. He sounded perfectly okay.

Fuck it!

I immediately got to my feet and pulled back the bed covers, Pete was only in a Cure T-shirt and some black sweat pants so I didn't have to worry about dressing him. I then gently scooped my hands under his knees and upper back and slowly I lifted him up into my arms. Pete wasn't heavy but I felt like in this moment one wrong move could change fate. Quickly I left the room and made my out through the emergency exit.

I'll be damned if I give up now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feeling? Let me know!  
> Again I'm sorry for any mistakes!


	27. Missing

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

I guess today was going to be one of the most hardest days to handle, to be honest I just wanted to curl in a ball and cry. I mean seriously just cry my heart out, but I can't and I won't, not with Firkle here in my arms. This week has been horrible to us, we weren't allowed to visit Pete during this time and poor Michael has been suffering. His dad hasn't talked to him ever since he came out as gay, he's being ignored by his step-mom, his real mother is trying to take advantage of that but failing and now Pete is going to be taken off life-support in two hours time.

Firkle had came here last night via Ike, Ike couldn't calm him down so he brought him here, it took me two hours to finally calm him before he passed out from exhaustion. A light soon lit up on the bed, carefully I reached over Firkle and grabbed his phone. It was a message from Ike. I'm not gonna read the message since I respect Firkle's privacy however that doesn't stop stealing his boyfriends number.

I quickly put the contact into my phone before sending a small message to tell him that everything is fine and that he's currently asleep. I didn't care if he was bothered or not about me having his number but I will be sending threats if he does something to Firkle. That's a promise I've made and a promise I will keep. I looked at the clock on my phone, it was coming up to lunch, lunch will be the time Pete will be pronounce dead. That's what his mom wished for.

I guess it's an okay wish, he was born at that time and will die at that time.

Or so I thought.

"Henrietta, please come down here, we have guests." Great, why can't my mom leave us to grieve. I slowly quietly got off the bed, I grabbed my dressing gown and came down. I was quiet shocked to see to cops sitting down in front of my dad.

"This my daughter." My dad introduced.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we need to ask you some questions about your friend, Michael." I was shocked, has something bad happen to him? I sat down, I am not prepared for this.

"Go on."

"We know this is a touchy subject about your friend who is in the hospital, but today a report was filed that he was missing or well, his body is. We are currently investigating and at one-thirty last night we caught your friend Michael unhooking your friend from hospital machinery and taking him somewhere. The doctors reported that your friend needed the life-support so now we're looking for his body. His family wants him back dearly."

"That doesn't sound like Michael."

"Are you defending him?" The other guy asked, god he was obnoxious.

"Well, usually friends do defend friends but I just making a statement. So why are you asking me instead of going out there to find him?" The other cop answered before his shithead partner could.

"We were hoping you can tell us any places that he may go, anywhere where he may have taken your friend." I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry but we hardly ever hang out anywhere. The most place we go are the back of the school and mostly in my room."

"She could be defending him, I suggest we check her room. Make sure she's telling the truth, you know how kids are." I growled, this guy has the balls to come into my home blame me for friends doing and call me a liar!? And to make matters worse the guy acts like I'm not even in the room.

"Ben!" The other cop scolded. "Well, thank you for your time, miss." They both stood, his partner immediately left the room.

"You will tell me if you find anything. Michael's been taking this thing really bad."

"What are their connections?"

"Pete is Michael's boyfriend. Pete was badly attacked physically and mentally to the point where he was in a coma, that was two years ago. Now Pete's mom come into the scene and she's decided to put him off life support which Michael is against."

"I see."

"GOT YOU, YOU RUNT!" Me, the cop and my dad all ran up to my room to see the guys partner gripping onto a shocked Firkle.

"You let go off him!" I pushed the guy off Firkle before picking Firkle up who latched onto me.

"Insulting an officer of the law are we? You can be arrested for that!"

"Ben, stop it. We're leaving! My apologies, sir." Nodded to me. "Ma'am." They then left.

"Firkle are you okay?" He nodded.

"Do you want to explain to me what's going on?" My dad asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Firkle asked as I finally found my coat.

"I'll be fine, I just want to find them. This is just doesn't sound like Michael and with the way the cops are going they make him sound like a criminal, though I wouldn't be surprised Pete's mom had a hand in that!"

"Okay." I sighed at Firkle.

"It's not that I don't want to you to help look for him it's just that if I find him first, I'm going to kill him." Firkle smiled a little.

"Me and Ike will let you know if we find him." I gave him a quick hug first before letting him go to Ike's. The first thing on my list are our usual spots, I know Michael won't be there but he may have been before going into hiding.

I checked at Benny's, asking the waitress if she seen him, she hadn't. Soon my list started to dwindle, I know Michael knew other places that I don't since he inspected the town when he first moved here, plus I don't like going to new places. I prefer my comfort zones. I then checked on by text message who hasn't found anything. I sighed, Michael has seriously lost his mind.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

I was right, It's been a day and Pete is laying in my arms, alive! He's still alive, no struggle of breaths, no sign of losing him whatsoever, he just needs to wake up. I hope to accomplish that, I want him wake up and see me first, I hope and I pray to any God out there for him to wake up! I may not be religious or given any indication of hating God but I'm just asking for one thing. Just one thing, I have never asked for anything else in life.

"When are gonna wake up? Something is holding you back and I need to find out what. They're gone now, no one can hurt you and I will never leave your side, Pete. There is no one better than you in this world to have as a partner, my partner. My light, my muse." I whispered out. I'm desperate, I desperately want him back. "I want you, do remember those words that night when we took each other as lovers. That night was on of the best things ever." I remember it so well.

We didn't take each other like my parents do, we so slow and passionate, not once did I feel lust go into my head. It was always love. That dreaded word I never wanted and yet I'm happy to have it, only for him. I could never say it to anyone else. I hope that maybe one day we'll do it again, I want to show him how much he means to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think for this chapter it just came to me!


	28. Thoughtfulness

**~ Henrietta's POV ~**

I was quiet frankly not shocked at what I saw, actually it was really pitiful, I don't know what going through his head but this isn't the Michael I know! After two days of searching I had finally found him, he had been staying the old emo camp that we had infiltrated years ago. I should have known he would have come here, the place is deserted, its isolated and we knew where it was. Plus it was far from South Park.

"Michael, you need to stop. They're looking for you and I'm sure that I've been followed." I didn't even try to act strong in front of him, it was how bad things were.

"They're not doing this too him." Michael said keeping his grip on Pete.

"Michael, please. He's gone."

"No he isn't." I was surprised at him talking back, that's something he never does unless he absolutely sure about it.

"Michael-"

"Look at him, Henrietta. Just look!" His voice was so strong. "He's breathing, he's alive. He can survive on his own, he just needs a push to wake up." I looked to Pete, Michael was right, he was breathing deeply, just like he was sleeping.

"Michael, I know you want to believe Pete will-"

"Don't do that, don't act like you're already grieving for him. He's not gone."

"Me and Firkle have been grieving since the day they were going to kill him what we didn't expect was you to kidnap him or for him to be still breathing."

"I didn't kidnap him, I'm protecting him from them and so did I. That's why I was at the hospital at night, I wanted him to die by my hands, instead he carries on breathing and moving."

"Michael you know they would have given him an injection to let him die, his mother believes that he shouldn't have be stuck inside of his body and instead have an eternal and restful sleep."

"That's crossing the line, Henrietta. You can't just talk about it like that, it sounds like he's a pet that's about to be put down and knowing those crappy doctors they will do that!" I sighed, this was becoming frustrating. Michael is clearly not thinking straight and in denial. It's just false hope!

"Okay, we're going to have to do this the hard way. I'm sorry Michael but we have to give up on him."

**~ Firkle's POV ~**

I ran as fast as I could though I wasn't fast at all as Ike kept stopping for me to catch up, I didn't care about anything at the moment besides getting to that old camp for Emos. Soon however I had to stop, my lungs couldn't take all this exercise. Ike on the other hand found it adorable as I was on the ground, panting and my cheeks were bright red. He chuckled a little but didn't go farther because of the situation.

"How about I carry you there? Once we're close enough you can run the rest."

"Okay." I swallowed as I got my breath back. "As long as we get there." I was actually quite comfortable as he gave me a piggy back ride, Ike held me gently but his hold was still strong to keep me upwards. It didn't take us long to get there. I saw the had arrived, great, poor Michael. Ike set me down and let me run towards the building, he didn't follow. I immediately spotted Henrietta who was sitting on some steps, tears were running down her face.

Immediately she noticed me, I ran to her as she opened her arms up, I didn't say anything and I know she appreciates my silence. She held me tightly as I looked over towards the cops, I could see Michael standing there with an officer, his wrists in cuffs. He had a mad look in his eye as he kept staring over at the ambulance. I guess that's where Pete lies, no doubt that they'll be taking him to the morgue.

"C'mon, let's go home." Henrietta said while getting to her feet. I guess there is nothing else we can do now.

"Okay."

**~ Pete's POV ~**

_So this is death, it wasn't what I was expecting at all, I was expecting the fiery gates of hell and an eternity of torture. Instead, it's just darkness, weird darkness. I can clearly see myself, I'm wearing one of my band T-shirts and in my black sweats though I wonder why, I usually where these when I head to bed. I sighed, loneliness was creeping back, I didn't really want to be alone in a place like this. I wonder how everyone is taking it, I couldn't care if my parents cared or not but I was worried about my friends._

_I shouldn't though, they were the ones who did this to me but I wish they didn't. Actually I'm not going to believe it, this is death, I should be able to get any answers now. Answers to what was the right religion, I should be seeing what I've done wrong and how it's effected everyone. I should be given the answer if they did turn their backs on me or not. I decided to wait, I knelt on the ground and waited for something._ _I refuse to wander aimlessly, I've been lost for so long and I hate how I'm not achieving anything, even in death._

"When are gonna wake up?"  _I jumped a little, I looked around hoping to see someone here._

_"Hello?"_

"Something is holding you back and I need to find out what."

_"Excuse me?" What are they talking about? "Is someone there?"_

"They're gone now, no one can hurt you and I will never leave your side, Pete."  _That's Michael's voice, I started to feel a little relieved._

_"Michael? Where are you?" I asked getting on my feet._

"There is no one better than you in this world to have as a partner, my partner. My light, my muse."  _I smiled, he's such a hopeless romantic on the sly. Always showing me and telling me how much he loves me and I love him back._ "I want you, do remember those words that night when we took each other as lovers. That night was on of the best things ever."  _I blushed._

_"Okay, Michael a bit too sappy. C'mon, where are you?" I waited for any sort of reply but I didn't get one, but I felt more better than I did. I knew he would never hurt me, they were all lying those men. So I must have done something for them to hurt me like this, to the point where I wanted to die._

_I kept on waiting but nothing happened, I didn't know how long I was here or how much time has passed but I tried to think. Think of the situation I'm in, I heard Michael's voice, Michael wouldn't have killed himself over me, he was too much of wimp to face death. To be honest we all are, that's the difference between Goths and Emos. Emos seek attention to the point where they get mental disorders and want to die but Goths look on the darker side of life. We don't wish to die, we just know how corrupt this world is._

_I sighed and led down on the floor, I must be alive then if I can hear Michael, so I need to figure out what's wrong with me. I tried to think but I couldn't, I was comfortable where I was and I felt safe and warm. I didn't want to move._

"Michael, you need to stop. They're looking for you and I'm sure that I've been followed."  _I recognised that voice immediately, Henrietta._

"They're not doing this too him."

"Michael, please. He's gone."  _Gone? I'm not gone, so I must be in a hospital or something? And Michael's here not wanting to leave me, that sounds just about right. I carried listening to them, I was really upset that Henrietta is giving up._

"Michael you know they would have given him an injection to let him die, his mother believes that he shouldn't have be stuck inside of his body and instead have an eternal and restful sleep."  _Okay, now I'm panicking, I don't want to die like this! Especially not by the hands of that woman! What the fuck is she doing back anyway, I want her out of my life!_

_I didn't hear the rest of the conversation but I suddenly feel cold and scared. I heard voices but they were muffled and unrecognisable, I want to hear Michael's voice again. He promised not to leave me, I need him here and I need him now!_

I need to wake up!


	29. Mothers

**~ Pete's POV ~**

"It is a very unusual occurrence, are you sure you want to go through with this?" I blinked, everything is so white.

"Yes, even if he is breathing I don't want him to for ever suffer being trapped in his mind and body. I want my baby to have peace!" I know that voice.

"Very well, let's go to my office and I'll talk you through what we'll do." I blink a little, everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes a little in hope of clearing my vision, it helped a little, I looked around a little and tried to make out where I was but everything was still a little blurry and hazy, plus everything was white. I kept blinking while trying to think of what I did last. It took a bit but then it hit me, I tried to kill myself.

What the hell was I thinking? I guess the question is who found me and saved me? I sighed and looked around more, I could see properly now and I hated where I am. A hospital room, great. Lifting up my arm I brushed my fringe out of my face, though I struggled a little as my whole body felt like lead. Fuck it though, I seriously need to sit up. It took me a couple of attempts but soon I managed to get into a up right position.

"Pete?" I looked towards the doorway and I dreaded at who I saw. My mom. "Oh, sweetheart!" I tensed as she hugged me. Why the hell is she here?! "Look how much you have grown!" She said while looking me over and caressing my cheek, I felt a horrible shiver run up my spine. I know that tone, her 'mother' tone. I hate that tone, its the tone she uses when she wants to believe that I'm still a baby.

And no one can stop her from treating me like one.

* * *

"We'll keep on eye on him for a day, if everything is good then he'll be aloud to go home. Just make sure he takes his medication and that he gets some exercise." I sighed, I hate it when people do that: talk to about me while I'm in the room and pretend that I'm not there.

"Of course, we can go for a walk and spend some quality time together, can't we hun?" I cringed at the tone but I didn't say anything. It's one of the reasons I'm still here, the other is because my muscles are really weak and will be taking physiotherapy. Sadly in the meanwhile that mean being confined to a wheelchair which has pleased my mom even more. It's another excuse to take care of me! I fucking hate it!

"I'll be back to check up on you both soon." I watched the doctor walk out of the room, great. I looked over towards the bed stand where my phone was charging, I needed a distraction and I hoped my phone is charged for it too happen. Grabbing it, I was thankful that it was fully charged. As I was turning it on I heard a chair scrape across the floor, no doubt that women was going to sit up to my bed and expect me to give my full attention to her.

"Once your discharged how about we move to California? It's wonderful there, we'll be staying with my friend Samantha as well as her husband and son. Plus all that sunshine will do wonders for your complexion, you look so pale." She touched me cheek, a thing she does when she wants my attention. "Oh, my poor baby."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why? Because you deserve better, I never regret having you but that man I married was horrible! I should have known from the start! He never acted like a real father and then just decided to leave you here on your own, I was so scared that you might have died! And the all those drugs he gave to me to keep me from thinking about you, I've lost all my good looks because of that man! But now we are going to be a family again and I'll make sure to never leave you on your own!"

"Fucking, great!" I lashed out.

"What?" She looked shocked, wow, such a surprise. I scrolled through my phone, I needed to get in contact with someone. Maybe, Henrietta? No, she we'll need time to process that I'm awake. Firkle? No, he'll be on the emotional side and I don't want to handle that with that woman around. Michael? Can't, if I call him he'll think it's a prank, the only way to tell him it's me that if I'm physically there to tell him. Maybe I can get in contact with Mike, I'm not sure how he'll handle this but it's worth a shot. I quickly find his number and shakily managed to bring up to hear it ringing.

 _> > Hello? <<  _Thank God he picked up quickly.

"Hi, Mike." I said rather quietly.

_> > I'm sorry who is this? The name came up as Pete but he's... <<_

"That's because it is me, I, um, woke up."

_> > Is... you... is this some... I can't.... What? <<_

"Can you come up and visit?" I couldn't help but smile a little, I took a quick glance at my mom to see her hiding a disapproving glare.

 _> > Okay but if this is some trick I swear to whatever out there that I will find you and tear you apart! <<  _I could hear him getting upset as he spoke, at least he's coming.

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit." I managed to hang up before letting my arm drop as it became dead weight, I seriously need to get my strength back.

"Who was that sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. I hope Mike can get here quick!

 **~ Michael's POV ~**

I just want to fade from the world at this moment in time and that's what I am going to do. I can finally move into my own place, South Park didn't really have apartments however I found a small home, there's no upstairs but it has space for all four of us to stay. Maybe once Henrietta starts talking to me again she'll come and stay and even Firkle but for the moment it's just me. I carried on packing my clothes while thinking about my new place.

The place was a good price and even included furniture with plumbing, I still remembered the real estate agent face when offering me the place, apparently no one wanted to buy it and believed the place was haunted, the guy was shocked when I said I'll take it but he was desperate to sell it. All the place needed was a new coat of paint and a few decorations. If only Pete could be with me...

His mother for some reason didn't press charges against me and my dad and step-mom didn't get a wind of what I had done, I'm still mad at Henrietta but maybe one day I'll forgive her. Right now however I just want to forget about that and just carry on surviving for now and hopefully one day, I'll see Pete. It's the only thing I want in this world.

"So you're just going to take off!?" I spun round seeing my step-mom in the doorway. "You're going off to live a life of luxury?"

"Why do you care, dad's not really bothered about me after he found out that I was gay." I said while getting back to my packing.

"It just came to him as a shock, I'm sure he'll come round. However I can't believe you would easily make the decision of just leaving. It's no secret that I don't like your mother, I find her disgraceful at most of times."

"Well that's something we can both agree on." I muttered.

"What?"

"I said that I'm not going with her, I've already found a place here in South Park. I've already got everything sorted out and I'm moving in today."

"Really!? Wow, I mean... this is unexpected. What about getting a job?"

"I got a job as a word processor over at the Main Street Business Service, my boss hired me because he doesn't like computers so I type up his hand written stuff. It's a well paying job."

"I see, you will come and visit though, won't you?" I sighed.

"Look I'm not really a family person, that was made clear when mom and dad broke up."

"I know that-"

"And ever since then Dad tries to be the family guy and you try to take my mom's place and I really don't like that."

"Michael I know you don't like me but-"

"It's not because I don't like you, sure I have that attitude towards most people but I don't want another mother in my life, I'm glad dad is moving forward and marrying again but please don't take that position." She sighed and looked thoughtful.

"Okay, I understand. Just..." I sighed, at least we're talking.

"Listen, I don't mind taking a position of being something stable in my life and if you and dad stop coddling me and getting all family-wise around me then I'll come over for Sunday dinners. Okay?" She smiled at me and nodded.

At least we have an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end folks, one or two chapter to go!


	30. Self

**~ Pete's POV ~**

I sighed but didn't complain much as Mike squeezed the life out of me in one of his hugs, I maybe would've handled one of his sob break downs or even his ramblings of how much he had missed me but I didn't expect him to push past my mom who blocked the door and lunged at me in a death grip. I managed to wrap my arms around him after I noticed my mom glaring daggers at Mike's back.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. I'm not in the mood to do a heartfelt reunion and shit like that." I said patting his back in signal to let go.

"Pete, don't use such foul language!" I rolled my eyes at my mom's scolding.

"You don't know how much I was worried about you! It was bad enough that the rest of the Goths didn't explain anything to me until now but I'm so happy that you're okay!" Mike gave me another hug though it was only brief.

"Yeah, I get it. Everything is fine now, so shut it!" Mike gave me a goofy grin.

"Looks like nothing has changed!" He chuckled, what was that supposed to mean?! We heard a knock on the door as a nurse came into the room carrying a tray of what supposed to be lunch, which looked revolting.

"I'm not eating that." I announced once the nurse left.

"You need to if you want to get your strength back." My mom said with a small smile, she'll do anything for my 'benefit.'

"Nah, I agree with Pete. Those sausages look they've been digested twice!" I smiled a little at the comment.

"Mom, why don't you go and get me something? There's a Taco Bell not far from here." I asked trying my best to be sweet, I guessed it worked as Mike looked shocked. My mom's smile grew at the question.

"Of course sweetheart! Do you want anything in particular?"

"No, just some decent food."

"I won't be long." I knew she didn't want to leave me alone with Mike here but she will jump on any chance when I ask her of something, she just can't say no to me when it come to being pampered.

"So that's your mom?" I nodded at Mike. "I would say she's not that bad but considering she left you for all these years I won't bother. What was her excuse when she came back?"

"A broken marriage and a drug addiction." Which was true.

"Really? Cause I don't believe that for a second. It makes sense, sure, but, she would have took you with her or with a guardian at least! If it wasn't for the Goths you would been homeless and starving!" I nodded again, I didn't say anything because I shouldn't side with him because it was my fault that I wanted her to leave. I hate her and I wanted to stay here, with my friends and boyfriend. Even with Mike who is a friend/enemy to us!

"She's planning on taking me to California once I'm released."

"What? And when's that?"

"Two maybe three days at most." Mike dropped down onto a chair.

"Great! Just great!"

"I don't want to leave." Mike threw me a pitiful look.

"Neither do I."

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Just a suitcase? You sure you don't want to bring any consoles or..." Mom trailed off, great she thinks I'm moving with her, she just had to catch at a bad time! Even worse dad is in the lounge watching us, he looks like his dog just got run over.

"I don't need anything else." I said while trying to get by her again, she stopped me once more and smiled at me.

"You're right we have better stuff at our place, I'm sure you are going to love being there and I can't wait for you to meet your step-dad." I know what she's doing, she rubbing everything in my dad's face, well too bad in thinking she's won. I hate trophy wives!

"Oh, joy!" I said, she didn't pick my sarcastic tone.

"Well, let's say our good byes then and get a move on." I took a glance seeing my step-mom and dad standing up, my dad looking sullen while my mom had a pity smile though I guess that was aimed at my mom. I nodded at them.

"I'll maybe visit next week depending."

"At least try." My step-mom said, I guess were coming to an understanding.

"Oooooo, we won't be able to visit, Michael. It's too expensive to keep travelling back and forth but you can call anytime though, I made sure to write down your numbers." That was a complete lie!

"Who said I was going with you?" I said while picking up my suitcase which had the last of my clothes and heading towards my car. I shoved my suitcase in the trunk before getting in the car and driving off, it's better to leave my step-mom to explain everything. I really don't want to be around when my mom has one of her temper tantrum's, I still remember from the times when she was with my dad and how she use to rant at him when she couldn't have something she wanted.

She was more of a child than I was.

♱††♱††♱

Spending the first night in my own place, I have to say, was quite odd and different. It's only around ten and usually right now I would be either up in my room avoiding my parents or at Henrietta's house enjoying burning some candles or incense sticks, incense was nice to burn since it helped us all sleep better. Right now however, I was down stairs in my own lounge stretched out on my own sofa, enjoying a good book while listening to some quiet music in the background. I was seriously enjoying myself. That's not something I say often, either.

Which sadly was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

 _> > Hey, Michael! << _ I cringed as I heard Mike's happy tone.

"What do you want at this hour?" God, he's a douche!

_> > I'm calling for a favour, do you think you can meet me? <<_

"And what pray tell is this favour?" Why does he sound so goddamn happy? Shouldn't he be mourning like the rest of us?

_> > It's hard to explain but it's for a friend and I really need your help! <<_

"Why can't you ask one of your vampire friends to help?"

 _> > None of them have a car or licence and my car is being repaired. Please Michael, just this one thing and I'll leave you alone! Promise! << _ I sigh.

"You better keep your word, Mike!"

**~ Mike's POV ~**

"Okay, he's on his way." I said to Pete and gave me small smile, sometimes I wish he would look at me and smile the way he does when he looks at Michael. I know I can't have him, I wish I would but as long as he's happy then I'm happy being in the friend zone and that's all what matters. I took off my coat and wrapped it around him, he was shivering from being stood out here in car park of the hospital.

I'm really happy that he asked for my help, his mom had to go home saying that she needed to contact her friend however luck was on our side when a nurse had come half an hour later saying that Pete can leave anytime he wants. Now the plan is get him to Michael, by law Pete is aloud to live where he wants and now is the perfect time to get away before she finds out that he's left.

"How has he been?" Pete quietly spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Michael. How has he been?" He talked with such fondness of him.

"Pinning for you as well as throwing a few punches at my gang."

"Oh?" I nodded at him.

"Yeah, there's been rumours going around by them and he hasn't been taking things too well." I said shyly, to be honest I feel even more horrible for not knowing the rumours sooner.

"How do think he'll react when he sees me?" I smiled and leaned on his wheelchair.

"I think he'll be over the moon to see you!"


	31. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : This chapter has yaoi in - if you want to skip it then look out for this symbol:  **∞** \- you'll see this symbol again once it's over!

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"Michael! Over here!" I sighed while getting out of my car, this had better be good because I was having a relaxing night.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" He walked pass me and inspected my car which I find quite odd.

"Do you think your car can fit a wheelchair?"

"If it's folded correctly it can fit in the trunk, why?" Mike beamed at me, jeez all he needs now is his head to start glowing and rainbows to sprout from him.

"Great! Okay, you get the trunk open while I bring our friend over. Thanks for doing this by the way!" He said while running back to the hospital. I rolled my eyes while opening up the trunk of the car, this is nice, I was having a nice relaxing night and now I'm playing escort! "Okay, Michael will help get you into the car while I have a go at folding up your chair." I turned around to Mike and in that moment everything faded.

He sat there, beautiful as ever, he that smile that he only gave to me and oh my God, I think I have fallen in love all over again! The best part was seeing him awake, he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes, I felt like my heart had just started pumping blood for the first time. Tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them go, I was happy to show my weaker side to him but not with that vampire around.

"Pete." I felt like I lost my voice.

"Hi, Michael." I walked towards him before gently wrapping my arms around him, I was afraid that he may disappear any second.

"I missed you." He chuckled a little, that lovely softness of his voice.

"I love you too." I felt his arms slowly wrap around me and for once everything felt okay. "C'mon, we need to get going. We'll talk about stuff once we're in the car." It took me a bit but eventually I let go and went over to the car door and opening it. Then carefully, I picked Pete up and got him inside before heading over to Mike to help him with the chair. I was too much in a good mood to do let Mike suffer at his task.

♱††♱††♱

"So now you're practically up to date." I nodded and parked up to the drive way.

"This isn't your place?" Pete said checking the place out.

"Sure is, I've recently moved out of my parents, got somewhat good job but I'm liking the privacy." I said looking at Pete's impressed expression. "You're totally moving in with me." I mentioned before getting out of the car and going to Pete's side.

"Have you been given any medication?" I asked while gently lifting him up and carrying him to the house, Mike can easily bring in his chair.

"Just some pain meds for any aches in my joints, I'm also under orders to get some exercise." I gently set him down in my big chair.

"I'm not surprised, we'll take things slowly and hopefully in no time you'll be able to do day to day tasks."

"Wow, I love the decoration!" Mike announced walking in. "Though I don't think people who visit will appreciate it."

"I've already neighbours knocking on the door, doing that stupid welcome thing and they were shocked when they saw the inside."

"Didn't you invite them in?" Mike asked.

"No."

 _~_ **∞** _~_  

**~ Pete's POV ~**

"So what do you think?" Michael asked standing in the door way.

"It's not pitch black like your old bedroom, it's nice." I said looking around while leaning on the desk, I can sort of walk but not that much. "It's also spacious, nearly like Henrietta's."

"Yeah, her room was the best out of all of us. Also, I have some of your clothing so we don't need to make a stop at your trailer." Of course.

"I'm surprised it's still there, I was expecting news that was robbed or something."

"There's some graffiti on it but otherwise no, I've cleaned it and stuff." No wonder I haven't heard any complains from my mom. "Who cares about it anyway, I'm sure you don't want to go back there."

"Yeah." Too many bad memories. Slowly I made my way towards the bed and settled down on top of it, looking back at the doorway I saw that Michael had disappeared somewhere.

"Michael?"

"I'm here." He said turning off the hall lights and closing the door, I got the message and turned on the lamp on my side while Michael turned of the big light in the room. Soon we were in bed and appreciated being in his arms once more. This was home, my home. I smiled feeling kissed being planted which soon turned into heavy make out. I don't where my new found strength came but I managed to pull him on top of me while carrying on with our kissing.

"Mhmm, Michael." I moaned out as kissed at my neck, my neck being a very sensitive part.

"You want?" I nodded as I pulled him closer. "Tell me."

"Give me pleasure." I felt the sexual desire pulse through me as he started to kiss down my chest and stomach. Everything was becoming hot and hazy with so much physical desire. Slowly I removed his shirt, God he looked better than ever, I couldn't help but get hard just by looking at his body. I had just on his belt before I stopped, he pinned me back down and pulled of my own clothes leaving me bare for him.

"You're mine!" I gasped as he started leaving marks on my neck, I loved how he sucked and nipped- I cried out as he bit down, I felt a small trickle of blood run down to my chest, I didn't realise I had dug my nails into his shoulders. We jumped a little when we heard the vibrations of my phone, taking a glance I saw that it was my mom calling, when did she put her contact into me phone!? Michael went back to kissing my neck.

"Michael?" I moaned out again.

"Ignore her." He panted out, I couldn't agree more. I bit down on Michael's shoulder which caught him off guard and I rolled on top of him. I knew he wasn't going to take that but he at least he let me shed the rest of his clothes. He started to pump me he again got me in lip lock, fuck he was so freaking hot. Sweat was running down our bodies and we we're already out of breath. It also didn't help that me phone was vibrating on and off on the bed, shit that woman can be useful at times.

"Oh, fuck me!" I was reaching my point.

"With pleasure." Michael panted out. He entered me slowly, it was so easy to read his body language like this. Entering me slowly was his way of showing how much he cares for me, he then took slow gentle thrusts, a way to say that he wanted to put my needs before him. Soon I was crying out in pleasure as he each thrust become more and more powerful, it's much he desired me.

"MICHAEL!!" I ran my nails down his back as he again pounded into me. He was so good to me! We both soon gave out, we hit our climax together and fell back onto the bed, immediately we fell asleep in each others arms while ignoring the fifteenth call from my mom.

 _~_ **∞** _~_  

**~ Michael's POV ~ **

For once in my life, I was happy, I had my boyfriend back, I was living in privacy. I wouldn't say everything is perfect because nothing is ever perfect, but right now it was nice and I hope that this nice bubble isn't disrupted for maybe another hour at least. Sadly, it is. I was supposedly reading but I couldn't but watch Pete as he was walking around the house, it was a good way to start slow and I was still trying to convince myself that Pete was really here. A knock at the door had interrupted that, I decided to answer it seeing that Pete was all the way in the kitchen and it would take him a bit of time to get to the door, still he tries.

"Hey, Michael. I just came to see how you guys are settling in." Mike said with a wave.

"I thought you promised to leave us alone?"

"I did but only to you, I am Pete's friend after and, well, besides... I think I've got a stalker."

"I thought the only stalker who is stupid enough to go for you is in jail?"

"I'm serious! She looks like Pete's mom!"

"What?" Pete cried out as he came over, that's just fucking great!!


	32. For Now

**~ Pete's POV ~**

"She can fuck off for all I care!" Michael said standing in between me and Mike while also guarding the house from the vamp. "And why the hell are you here if you think she's stalking you!? You can lead her straight her!"

"Pete Dylan Thelman! Do you know how worried I was!?" Speak of the devil! I am so going to kill Mike if Michael hasn't already done so. "When I heard that you were being released I immediately went to collect you only to find out that you had disappeared with this fiend right here! I was so scared that me might have done something to you! I tried calling you so many times last night!"

"You finished?" Michael asked as she caught her breath.

"We better get you home and away from this boy, though I am happy that Samantha's boy is here to stop him."

"Her rich friend I'm guessing?" I said looking at Michael.

"My mom dropped her off and spilled some bullshit at me in hopes of moving with her to California." Great! This is getting pathetic. Suddenly we heard sirens which were getting louder by the minute.

"Ah, good! The police are here." My mom announced.

"WHAT!??!?!?" Mike screeched out and ducked behind Michael and stood next to me.

"Here he is, sir. That's my son's kidnapper!" She said pointing to Mike as two officers arrived on the scene. Before we knew they had pushed me and Michael out of the way and wrestled Mike to floor and cuffed him.

"A full investigation will be carried out and we'll need full statements from all three of you." The man said to us flashing my mom a charming grin. Pervert.

"Of course we'll be happy to. Justice is one of my strong beliefs." Fucking bitch.

"Good day to you ma'am, boys." We watched them drive off, I know Mike can be a douche at times but he seriously doesn't deserve this. Not after helping me get away from this woman.

"I bring the car up to the house and we'll be on our way." She said heading down the street to where she would have parked.

"What are we gonna do now?" Michael asked after a silent moment.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

"We'll head to Henrietta's, might as well stay there until tomorrow then we'll give the truth to the police and let Mike out." It's a good plan, though I hope she'll be in a god mood with me. I grabbed hold of my keys and locked up, we decided to walk for Pete's sake and health.

"What about your mom, she'll follow us and won't be leaving us alone anytime soon."

"It's fine, she can follow us all she wants." I wrapped my arm around his waist, not just for affection but to keep him at a nice and easy pace. "Hell, I don't even care if Mrs Biggle's invites her inside for a chat."

"Seriously? You know Henrietta isn't gonna take that shit." He smirked at me.

"Exactly, that's why were heading over there." I love the way he thinks. Pete then jumped as we heard a car horn. I took a small glance seeing it was his mom, seeing it was her we didn't pay any attention to her and carried on walking to Henrietta's house.

♱††♱††♱

"You have no fucking idea how much we missed you, you fucking bastard!" Henrietta cried out as she hugged the life out of Pete. Firkle was still in shock as he sat on the bed, I'm not really surprised since we just entered the bedroom without any warning or news that Pete was here.

"It's nice to see you to Rietta." Pete said returning the hug while indicating Firkle to join them which he gladly did. I was quiet surprised when Henrietta pulled me in as well, guess I was off the hook for now.

"Okay break it up, we need to explain a few things to guys."

"Damn right you do!" Soon we caught them up on what's happening and just in time too as we heard Mrs Biggle talking to Pete's mom. "Great! She has no right waltzing in this house!" Henrietta's bitch tone was quite scary to say the least, so Pete's mom is in for a treat. Mrs Biggle knocked on the door before letting herself in.

"Henrietta, Miss Thelman is here. She says Pete needs to come home."

"Like hell he does!" Henrietta went straight past her mom and we followed after her. We entered the kitchen we're she was currently emptying a mug of what I'm assume is coffee before smiling at Pete and getting up from her seat.

"You ready to go, hun?"

"What do you mean ready to go, my mom just came up saying that you are here to pick him up since he needs to go home straight away?" Henrietta started, she had a point.

"Oh, I'm sure she must have heard me wrong." I saw Mrs Biggle from the corner of my eye and noticed the confused expression when Pete's mom had said that, she was definitely lying and Henrietta picked up on that.

"Well, then if that's the case then Pete can stay here for the night, we have a lot of catching up to do." Henrietta said acting innocent.

**~ Pete's POV ~**

Me and Michael went and sat down at the table while Firkle sat on the table in between us, we carried on observing them. I saw the look in my mom's eyes as something clicked, she remembered us back when we were little and how they had somehow 'corrupted me', she didn't look pleased anymore but she tried to keep up her act.

"I don't think that's possible, Pete has just come out of the hospital and needs to be at home to rest."

"Then why is here in the first place if he should be at home resting. Michael told me that Pete stayed the night at his place, so why can't he do it here?" She was still playing innocent.

"Listen young lady, I know you're friends with my boy but I don't like the tone you're using."

"Well I don't like the tone you're using and quite frankly Pete shouldn't be around you." Here we go.

"Okay, now you're pissing me off!"

"You've been pissing me off for years! You just go off abandoning your own son then have the nerve to come back and act like nothing has happened!" Wow, go Henrietta.

"Yes, well I'm making for my mistakes. Now if you'll excuse me but we need to leave." That struck a nerve at my mom.

"Yes you are leaving!" Henrietta said while standing in front of us, there is no use arguing with her because most of the time, she will win. We watched my mom huff before turning towards Mrs Biggle.

"I'll advice you to discipline your daughter and teach her to respect others."

"You are in no position to tell me what do about my parenting skills, now please take her advice and leave." She said calmly. My mom walked stormed out the house leaving us to explain everything to Mrs Biggle as I'm sure that we can use her help.

♱††♱††♱

"So, what's like staying in a police cell for the night." Michael asked as Mike arrived in the room, we had all given our statements and Mrs Biggle was kind enough to pay the bail for him, we're now waiting for Pete's mom to be brought in and explain what has actually happened, she will also be forced to give me rights to stay with my boyfriend.

"Horrible! Everything was freezing and I am so glad not to get a cell mate! The guy next to me was a complete pervert to me!" We watched Mike shiver at the thought of the guy.

"Michael was better off than you when he got arrested!" Henrietta said as she and Firkle we're trying their smiles. Wait, Michael got arrested, what for? I looked to Michael but he just smiled at me.

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you." Mike said while combing his fingers through his hair while sitting next to me.

"What is he doing in here and without cuffs!?" My mom said as an officer escorted her in and made her sit. Mrs Biggle came in soon after as she wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan.

"Now, now we're all here to talk so let's not start any fights or arguments." Even though it was us that was talking we we're still being watched by the police as they would be making the final decision, something Mrs Biggle had managed to organise instead of going to court to sort this out.

Now came the explaining, even some of the stuff I didn't know that happened, from about the people who hurt me to Michael taking me from the hospital which I was shocked about. Everything was explain how everyone felt, even my own feeling to her, how I always felt suffocated when I was around her, how she wasn't accepting of Michael and how she is always in denial about things. She was spoilt all her life and she needs to wake up and realise reality is a bitch.

"So as you can see, things have happened, bad things and good things. We've all grown and learned from all of this and now we want to move on and live our lives, you can't keep coming up with suggestions that you think are bad and think you can protect me." I said to her, we were all on edge with the disapproving look on her face.

"No, I am not accepting this!" She's in denial! "This is going to far, I am not having it. Once we get you home we'll make sure that you get back to your peak of health and then we'll get you help to pray the gay away and we'll make sure you won't see that monstrosity again!"

"Miss Thelman you can't do that to them!"

"I can and I will, I should put a stop to this when you were younger! I knew that boy was trouble form the start and now I'm paying the price, he has ruined my son!" She slammed her hands on the table before getting up. "I will put a restraining order to make sure he stays far away from my baby!" I guess we're going to plan B. I nodded towards everyone and they all caught on.

"Very well, we didn't want to do this but you gave us no choice!" Mrs Biggle left the room and brought back a officer who handed us a paper.

"And what's that for? More lies against me, I am insulted!"

"No, this is a restraining order against you. We won because of your fucked up parenting skills, so everything is in our favour! You will not come near me or my boyfriend or anyone in this room." I said to her. I've had enough of her and I didn't care of the betrayed look she gave me.

"Well, guess this meeting is over, so we'll be heading home." Michael announced as we all got up and made our way out. My mom then shrieked before lunching at Michael and hitting him however she didn't get very far as she was restrained. No harm was done but I was getting fed up of her spewing comments about Michael and how he has ruined her life.

"Oh, shut up!" I said before turning around and leaving the building, dragging Michael with me.

"Well that's over." Mike said as he walked.

"It's never over, she'll try to do something no matter what." I said as Michael sat me down on a bench, I was using too much energy.

"Well, it's over for now. I'll see you later, Pete. It's nice to have you back by the way!" Mike gave a small wave before heading off, he had some explaining to do to his parents who will be wondering where he had been all night. Things will be okay for now.

**~ Michael's POV ~**

It's been a couple of months now and things have sort of been okay, it's been wonderful to have Pete back and even better when Firkle and Henrietta had moved in with us, it was a nice experience to all us when we left the house and coming back was treat since no one was there to nag at us. Pete's mom has made a few attempts to get at us but she has failed, I heard that she was struggling with rent and keeping a job. She wanted to stay in South Park to try and be close to Pete as possible.

Pete has been doing better and everything felt like it was before he ended up in hospital, well with a few changes. I moved up in my job as the old man saw some potential in me, I now publish small dark fantasies which have been doing surprisingly really well, people like the way I write and are still trying to figure out my plot lines. A fan webpage had been posted with all different theories about my works which are all wrong. Pete work alongside me as he illustrates for me.

Henrietta will be soon leaving to college though she refuses to tell us what she's studying, whatever it was though we supported her. Firkle was still stuck in school but he was doing better since his class had found out that he was going out with Ike. Firkle got more respect and Ike was good at standing up for him.

I wouldn't say life is perfect because it never is but for now we're happy, for the moment.

_ Cover art by [lunagirl90](https://lunagirl90.deviantart.com/) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and also a special thanks to those who have commented and kudos.  
> If you have enjoyed this then do check out my other/future works as this is the first time I've posted.
> 
> Do check out lunagirl90 on Deviantart! She's also on Tumblr under the name ImmortalEtro.


End file.
